For Whom the Wrath Falls
by TheDarkLightWithin
Summary: May the blessing of the earth be on you, soft under your feet as you pass along the roads, soft under you as you lie out on it, tired at the end of day; and may it rest easy over you when, at last, you lie out under it. May it rest so lightly over you that your soul may be out from under it quickly; up and off and on its way to God. And now may the Lord bless you, and bless you kin
1. Chapter One

_**{I DO NOT OWN SOA. I only own my OC.}**_

Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of her car, Harley took in the area with a silent sigh. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as though she was on a mission. Though she had long since turned the engine off, she began to wish that she had taken that extra turning in order to have a little more time to compose herself. Far from ready to face what she had caused herself, Harley pushed the door open, climbing out and pushed it shut as she turned to look at herself in the tinted windows.

Her hair was a lovely whisky, the colour of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint could play with the light, peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey. However, she would much rather describe her hair as unruly and unmanageable, but all anyone else saw were the lustrous curls that bounced as she walked. Pulling her sunglasses that had been shading her blue eyes, Harley twisted to the side and ran a hand down the front of her shirt before she scoffed and shook her head, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head and making her way towards the building.

The sound of power tools and loud noises filled her ears as she stopped to take a look at the automotive repair shop. Though she tried hard to fight against it, a small smirk fitted her face when she noticed just how little it had changed. She shook her head once more before she turned off towards the right. As she neared the metal door, a low hum filled her as she heard the music being played from inside along with quiet laughter and the sound of chatter.

Wiping her hand on her jeans, Harley gripped the handle and pulled the door open, sliding to the side as a female dressed in two tiny pieces of clothing strutted out without a thank you. "Whore." Harley muttered under her breath as she watched her walk away. Scoffing under her breath, she finally moved through the door and closed it behind her. Taking a deep inhale, her lungs were filled with smoke and alcohol that smelt as though it had never left the air in the years since it had begun.

Harley continued the short walk to the bar and gave the woman behind it a curt smile. The woman behind the bar merely raised a brow as she chewed on the gum in her mouth harshly. "Can I help you?" The woman all but spat out, taping her overly fake nails on the bar in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gemma Morrow." Harley told her, tilting her head slightly as she saw the fear that filled her eyes upon hearing the women's name. Harley smirked as she shrugged slightly, trying to seem as though she was unfazed by her bitchy attitude. "You got a name?"

"She's out back checking on a pot that's cooking." She told Harley, her face falling to stone once more as she sighed as though she was bored with the conversation. "I work here, so I'm not obliged to give you my name." Harley fought hard against the laugh that had bubbled up in her throat. "I also don't feel like troubling Gemma with the likes of you. So, run along before I have you thrown out."

Harley nodded slowly, releasing a small sigh as though she was upset with the reaction she had received. Leaning against the bar, Harley motioned for the woman to move closer. She moved forward hesitantly and as she did so, Harley's hand shot out and gripped the back of her neck, forcing her face down onto the table. The woman cried out as a small crack filled the air around the two women.

Harley ignored the curious stares that were now shot between them as she pulled the woman up by her hair, smiling softly at the blood that was on her face before she spoke up once more. "You gonna to listen to me now?" She asked quietly as the woman nodded franticly. "You're going to go back there and get Gemma for me, okay?"

"I can't just tell her to come here because you want her!" She cried out, trying to stop the blood from touching her mouth. "She'll just tell me to get back to work." Harley nodded, knowing she was probably right with that. "Please, I just need a name."

"Oh, you mean the same way I asked you for one?" Harley asked, raising a brow as she released her hair and took a seat on the bar stool. "Tell her, Harley Morrow's here to see her." Harley openly laughed at the look of horror that spread across her face. "You could also just tell her that her daughters here to see her... Up to you, bitch." She was quick to scurry away, gripping her nose as she did so.

Harley watched her leave with a look of content on her face. She still had it. Shaking her head free from her thoughts, she leaned over the bar and reached under it, groping around until her hand landed on a small packet. With a small grin she pulled her hand back and smirked at the salted peanuts. However, just as she opened the packet, she heard a loud bang from out back followed by loud cursing.

Dropping the packet onto the bar, Harley winced as she stood from her stool and forced a smile on her face when her mother came in to view. Gemma Teller Morrow was and would probably always be the strongest woman Harley had ever met. Not only was she Harley's mother, but she had always referred to her mother as her best friend. Someone she always knew she could count on, even when she had made stupid decisions.

Harley grinned softly as her mother came to a standstill, her eyes blown wide as she stared at her daughter for a few moments, soaking in every part of her she could see. Before Harley had a chance so speak, Gemma dashed forward towards her. Harley managed a quick blink before her mother's hand was flying towards her.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face almost as soon as her mother's warm hand touched her cold cheek. It had been an open-handed smack, leaving behind a red welt. Just below Harley's left eye was a small cut where the ring Gemma had been wearing had caught her skin. Harley staggered to the side slightly as she released a hiss and clutched her cheek, her eye beginning to water out of natural instinct. "Ma'!" She exclaimed loudly, turning to face her mother once more as she lowered her hand. "What the hell!"

Gemma didn't respond. She moved forwards once more and gripped her daughter's shoulder's, pulling her into her arms and squeezing her tightly. Harley couldn't help the small smile that filtered her face as she wrapped her arms around her mother in return, squeezing the woman as though her life depended on it.

It was in her mother's arms that Harley realized that she had a lot of explaining to do. She knew her mother was going to be asking questions as long as a script and knew that no matter what had happened during the time they were apart, she would forgive her for ever leaving in the first place. However, she also knew that she had to stick to what she had planned to say, insuring she stuck by it, word for word. Gemma was a woman who could always tell if someone was lying.

"Where in god's name have you been?" Gemma spoke up, releasing her daughter from her arms and grabbing her face, inspecting it as though she thought she would disappear. "You just up and leave without telling anyone? All we're entitled to is a voice mail and a piss ass excuse as to why you're gone? It's been a year, Harley! A year!"

"I know, Ma' I'm sorry." Harley whispered softly, shaking her head as she pulled her face away from Gemma's hands. "I needed to leave and get out of Charming for a while... I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I'm really sorry." Harley apologized ignoring the stares the two were receiving. "To you and dad..."

Gemma perked up slightly as she looked behind her towards the double doors before she looked towards the clock. "Your dad will be thrilled to see you. You know he was ready to send the boys out to track you down but I had to convince him you were fine... He's gonna want answers, Harl."

Harley nodded, allowing Gemma to pull her to an empty table in order to talk while they waited for church to finish. Harley told her mother where she had been and what she had been doing for the last twelve months, leaving out the part on why she had actually left. It was when she was talking to her mother that Harley realized if she ever found out the truth on why she had left, her heart would break, and she'd surely be casted out of the family.

For forty-seven minutes Harley and Gemma spoke with each other uninterrupted. Though she was ecstatic to finally be back home with her best friend, Harley couldn't help but take worried glances at the large double doors every so often, trying her hardest not to panic upon seeing her father who was still probably angry at her for leaving.

When the doors were finally opened, Harley jumped as Gemma laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head with a soft smile as she noticed the anxious look on Harley's face. As the church meeting ended, she watched as familiar faces began to file from the room, laughing and grinning as they did so. Harley couldn't help the grin that took over her own face as she noticed her brother, Jax Teller leaving the room alongside Bobby Munson.

Her grin was wiped from her face, however, when she noticed who walked out after him. Though it had been a year, Harley couldn't help the seething anger that filled her as she looked away before he noticed her. "I thought he was going nomad?" Harley all but hissed to her mother who looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Who, Opie?" She asked as Harley nodded, ducking down as she tried to stay out of view. "Baby, you should know by now that Opie is dedicated to the club. Going nomad was just an excuse to rile the club. You're not still pissed, are you?" She raised a brow as Harley frowned deeply.

"He broke my heart, Ma'." Harley told Gemma, her voice barely above a whisper as she sat back up when she noticed Opie had taken a seat with Jax and a few of the other boys far away from where she sat. "You might be alright with dad sleeping with these crow eaters but I sure as shit don't." Gemma nodded slowly, understanding where she was coming from. "I don't want to talk to him and I don't want to see his fucking face."

Gemma forced back a laugh as she watched her daughter slump in her chair and fold her arms across her chest. She shook her head as she stood up and looked for her husband, waving him over when she had found him. Clay raised a brow as he looked down at Jax who shrugged and continued his talk with Tig Trager.

Harley felt a nudge in her side when Gemma sat back down, nodding towards the figure who was making his way towards them. Harley looked up, catching her father's eyes as his mouth gaped slightly and his pace picked up ever so slightly. "Harley?" He breathed out as she grinned, standing to her feet and letting her father pull her into his arms. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

She nodded against him, releasing a sigh of contentment as she grinned over his shoulder at Bobby who was looking towards the two with a smile of his own. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud, "Fuck off!" Bounce through the clubhouse as Harley pulled away from Clay and snorted as she watched her brother swagger his way towards her. "When you'd get back, Darlin'?" He asked, wrapping one arms around her shoulder.

"This morning..." She told him, pulling away from his hug and brushing a hand over her shirt to brush the imaginary dirt off. "Didn't even know I was gonna come back today... Just felt right."

"Yeah? Well, you should've called and I would've sent an escort out to meet you." Clay told her, taking a seat beside Gemma and resting his arm across the back of the small booth. Harley struggled to hide the eye roll as she shook her head slightly. "Don't have that attitude with me, Harley. You know you're in the wrong and that's the end of that."

Harley merely sighed as she nodded, opening her mouth the reply with something witty before she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She tilted her head and scoffed as she saw Opie making his way towards them, his eyes blown slightly wide and a smile on his face. "I'm going to go get some air... Forgot how bad this place stank... What with all the fucking bullshit and what not." She spoke out, spinning on her heal and making her way out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

_**{FYI; Donna and the kids do not exist... Sorry}**_

Harley sighed deeply as she continued to watch her car with disinterest. She had come to a standstill minutes prior near a picnic bench. Knowing that after the stunt she had pulled a year ago, it would have been unwise to leave the lot and with that in mind, she had taken a seat on top the table, her elbow resting on her knee and her chin in her palm as she continued to lock and unlock her car with the key in her free hand.

The door behind her opened and closed as she heard footsteps growing louder. Harley ignored the sound as she sighed once more, watching her headlights flash as the figure took a seat beside her on the table and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You're gonna' drain the battery if you carry on like that." Jax told her, pulling a lighter from his pocket and lighting his cigarette up.

"Maybe that's my intention." Harley told him blankly, lowering her arm as she locked the car one final time and shoved her keys into her pocket. The two siblings sat in silence for the next few minutes, listening to the chatter and noise of power tools being used off to the right of them. "How have you been?" Harley finally spoke up, turning to raise a brow at Jax who grinned finally.

Jax nodded, releasing a mouthful of smoke before he spoke up. "I've been doin' good..." He trailed off, watching as she nodded and looked towards a flock of birds that flew overhead. Jax knew what he wanted to ask her. Why did you leave? Why were we left in the dark? Where did you go? However, he knew that if he were to ask the questions they had all been wondering, he had to do it in a way that didn't scare her off or anger her. "How've you been?"

He watched his sister closely, noticing the way her facial expression pained for a split-second before she plastered a smile on her face and turned to smirk at him. "Good. Just can't believe it's been a year since I saw your ugly mug." Jax chuckled, shaking his head as Harley's smile grew slightly. "Things really don't change round here, do they? Honestly thought dad would've made a few tweaks here and there... Swear that wrench was there before I left." She teased as she pointed to a discarded wrench on the ground.

"You know Clay." Jax told her, nudging her in the side with his elbow. "Likes to keep everything in check. He can't stand not knowing what goes on around here, so I think he just chooses to keep everything the same." Harley nodded, understanding where he was coming from. If there was one thing Clay Morrow wanted more than anything, it was to know the ins and outs of his club. To know every single detail that went down and then some. "The boys looked excited to see you." Harley nodded slowly, clearing her throat as did so. "Look, Harls... I'm not gonna beat around the bush here... He want's answers."

"He's not getting any!" Harley snapped, turning away from him as she glared at her car. Harley understood the relationship Jax had with Opie as it was the same one the two of them had, only slightly deeper due to the pair of them being boys and the same age. Harley tried hard to fight the annoyance that had taken over. Though Jackson Teller was loyal to his little sister, he would always have his brothers back. She finally muttered out, "He was meant to be going nomad..."

Harley jumped when Jax released a barking laugh, turning to scowl at him as he discarded his cigarette, shaking his head in slight humour as he spoke up, "Opie going nomad?" He asked with a snort. "He's SAMCRO all the way, darlin'. Is that why you left? Because you thought he was leaving?"

"No, that's not why I left." Harley told him, honestly. "My whole world doesn't revolve around him... I needed a breath of fresh air and thought the best place to get it was away from Charming. If id've told anyone I was going, the lot of you would've stopped me." Jax nodded, knowing that the statement was true. "I went to stay with a friend who I met in school... She moved when her dad was offered a better job."

"Harley... You don't have to tell me shit." Jax told her, standing up as he motioned back towards the clubhouse. "Let's go back inside, yeah? Tara will be along soon with Abel... You gotta meet your nephew." Though he ignored it, Jax couldn't help but frown at the look that filled her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure on just what it was. "Bit of a belated meeting, I've got to say."

Harley pushed herself of the table and followed after him, kicking at a tiny rock that sat on the ground as she did so. Once again, she was filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke when she had followed Jax into the clubhouse, coming to a standstill at the table Gemma and Clay still sat at. Jax patted her back lightly, turning to make his way back over to where some of the boys were playing pool. Harley sent Gemma and Clay an apologetic smile and allowed her mother to pull her down into the booth.

Gemma wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist as she raised a brow. "You done being angry now, sweetheart?" She asked in a tone full of humour. Harley nodded as she looked up to see Bobby making his way towards the table, holding out a drink for her.

Harley grinned at him, thanking him softly as she took the drink. "Welcome home, doll." He replied, nodding at Clay before he turned and made his way back to the bar in order to sit with Piney Winston who raised a glass when he noticed Harley's eyes on him. Harley raised hers in return, grinning at the old man before she finally turned to talk to her parents.

The next two hours was spent talking about what had changed and who had left since Harley had been gone. As the time passed, multiple people, both sons and others had come to greet her, welcoming her home with open arms. Harley, however, had made a mental not to thank her brother later for keeping Opie at bay. Though she was happy to see him alive and well, she wasn't so sure on just how she'd react upon him speaking to her. Even though a whole year had passed, she could still feel the anger and hurt seeping upwards.

Harley looked up at the sound of the door opening, smiling softly as she saw the dark-haired woman entering the club house. When she had heard the news of Tara's return from a brief message from her mother three months after she left, she almost couldn't believe it. Harley had been so sure that Jax would marry the girl when he dated her as teens and hated the moment she had upped and left.

Gemma was quick to push herself up and make her way towards Tara, greeting her as she grabbed her grandson from her arms and made her way back to Harley. Clay patted her shoulder and moved away towards Bobby, leaving Harley on her own.

Though she tried hard to fight it, Harley couldn't stop the ache that had taken over her heart when she clapped eyes on the now almost one year old in her mother's arms. She almost prayed silently that Gemma would take a turn and not bring the child to her. However, when she pointed towards her and whispered something to the baby, she knew that she was about to meet her nephew.

"Who's this, Abel?" Gemma asked him in a childish voice. "This is your auntie Harley!" She told him with a grin as she took a seat beside Harley with the brightest smile Harley had ever seen her wear. "Harley, meet your nephew Abel." Harley stared at the blonde-haired baby blankly as he looked back at her, his blue eyes blown curious as he shoved his fist in his mouth. "Here, take him while I go get some more drinks." Gemma told her daughter, holding the baby out as Harley shook her head frantically.

"I'll get the drinks, Ma'." She told her quickly, keeping her arms away from Abel who began to kick his feet. Gemma scoffed and shook her head, pushing Abel to her daughter's lap and waiting for her to hold him. "Just... Be quick." She muttered, gripping Abel under the arms and holding him as Gemma stood up and moved to the bar.

Harley avoided looking at Abel as she stared off towards the door, willing Gemma to hurry back as she felt Abel squirm in her grasp. "Baa, ba, ba." Abel cooed out, his hand dashing out to grab a handful of Harley's shirt. Having no choice but to look down, Harley stared at the baby, her heart breaking even more as every second passed. She felt the tears coming before she even had a chance to stop them as Abel leaned forward and rested his head against her chest.

Though she tried harder than she ever had before, Harley felt the first of her tears fall as she moved her arms to hold Abel close to her, resting her head on his own as she sobbed silently, wondering why she couldn't stop the sadness that had over taken her. Abel continued to kick his legs slightly while his aunt cried silently above him.

Tara perked up from her spot beside Jax at the bar when she just so happened to catch a glimpse of Harley, her brows furrowing as she nudged Jax. "Jax..." She muttered, feeling the gazes of not only her boyfriends, but that of Opie and Juice's on her. She nodded towards Harley and watched as the three men followed her gaze.

Jax watched her for a few moments, wondering why Tara looked so confused before he picked up on just what was happening. Though his sister was looking in the opposite direction, he could see her form shake every few seconds, a sign he had picked up on when Tara had cried the few times in his presence. "Is she... Cryin'?"

"Do you think we should go see what's up?" Tara asked, biting her lip as she looked towards Gemma at the bar who shook her head when she noticed the younger women's gaze, shrugging as an answer to the question she knew Tara wanted to ask. She didn't know what was up either.

"She was fine when I left her." Jax spoke up, watching as Harley wiped at her face and rubbed a hand over his sons back while she muttered something to him, another wave of tears falling from her eyes. "Hey," He whispered, nudging Opie in the ribs as he nodded forwards. "This is your chance to talk to her. Just ask if she's alright first." Opie nodded, jumping at the chance to talk to the woman he was all but ready to marry. He downed his beer and stood up, moving around the other chairs and towards Harley.


	3. Chapter Three

Harley knew Opie was coming towards her before she even needed to look up. She ignored him as he slid into the booth opposite her, frowning at the tears on her cheeks. Harley was quick to wipe them away before she cleared her throat and looked the other way, her arms still holding Abel to her chest securely. "What do you want?" She asked in a quiet tone that was filled with annoyance.

Opie frowned at the tone she used, blank and almost unrecognizable to him. "Came to see if you're alright, Harls..." He watched as she stroked Abels head softly, her face coming down to press a kiss to his head before she looked up at him, her eyes reddened slightly. "Just wanted to mak-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted him, clearing her throat once more as she looked towards the bar in search for Gemma. "You can go back to whatever you were doing now." Opie's frown deepened slightly, wondering why she clearly hated him so much. "I don't need your pity, Opie."

"It's not pity." Opie was quick to tell her, shaking his head as he rested his folded arms on his chest, leaning back in his seat as he smiled at Abel who turned to look at him. Harley released him from her chest, gripping his underarms as she allowed the baby to bang the table in joy. "You know me, sweetheart. I don't pity."

Harley ignored the soft grin that etched on his face and raised a brow instead. "Knew." She muttered, forcing back the satisfaction as she watched his grin fall slowly. "I knew you, Opie... Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you left."

Harley watched Opie closely as his jaw clenched, and he looked away from her, his eyes filling with emotion before he turned back to her and leaned forward, shaking his head softly. "One way or another, Harls... We're talking. Now, I'll leave you alone for now." He told her, pushing himself up and out the booth before he leaned back in, closer than Harley expected him to be. "But that talks happening. Whether you like it or not." He finished, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before he finally moved away from the table and back to Jax.

Harley scoffed as she watched the ridiculously tall man walk away from her, shaking her head when she watched him take a seat and send her a nod. Forcing her eyes away from his own, she turned to look down at Abel who was fiddling with a beer mat, bouncing in her lap as he did so. Harley reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, holding them in front of the baby as she leaned down slightly. "What's this, Abel?" She whispered out in a childish gasp.

Abels blue eyes met her as he looked up at her, babbling a load of nonsense before he turned to look at the keys Harley had begun to shake. He reached out and grabbed them, jolting his arm up and down and laughing loudly at the noise it made. Harley grinned as she watched her nephew fondly, grinning when he'd make a loud noise. "Looks like you two are getting along nicely."

Looking up, Harley smiled softly at her mother who returned to her spot in the booth, placing a drink in front of her and handing her daughter the other. Harley thanked her as she placed it off the side away from Abel's frantic key swinging. "He's cute."

"He's also a little shit when you leave him on his own for more than five minutes." Gemma told her, reaching out to tickle Abel's stomach. "Aren't you?" She asked him as he screamed loudly and shook the keys at his grandma. "You need to talk about it, Harls?" Harley shook her head, thankful that Gemma continued to play with Abel rather than stare at her red eyes. "I'm here when you're ready, Baby."

The rest of the evening passed by without any more of Harley's tears shed. A small party was thrown very last minute to welcome her home before she had left the clubhouse with Gemma who insisted she stay with her and Clay until she was able to get back on her feet and find her own place.

As her parents slept peacefully through the night, Harley spent the majority of it doing anything but sleeping. Sure, she had slept for the for hour uninterrupted by the forces that seemed persistent to plague her dreams. However, after the fifth jolt awake, Harley had given up and retreated down the stairs quietly in order to find something more productive to do.

She had scrubbed most of the kitchen with a cleaning solution twice and had even taken to watering the outdoor plants at three in the morning. When the sun began to rise, Harley had taken to organizing the books by both colour and genre. That was how Gemma had found her at half seven that morning, stood in front of the bookshelf and slipping the final one into a slot on the third shelf.

"Jesus, Harley!" Her mother exclaimed, watching as she turned to raise a brow at her. "You scared the crap out of me." She told her, her own brows furrowing when she got a good look at Harley's face. "Have you been up all night?" She quizzed, noticing the way her eyes wanted to droop shut.

Harley shook her head, offering her mother a soft, tight-lipped smile. "No, I must've woke up like an hour ago." She told her, looking away and moving to take a seat on the sofa. Gemma watched her move with a look in her eye, knowing almost as soon as Harley had opened her mouth that she had lied to her. Deciding not to press her so early in the morning, Gemma made her way out into the kitchen and towards the coffee pot.

"Come have some breakfast." She called out to her daughter. "Tara brings Abel over at eight and unless you want it thrown around the kitchen, I'd eat before he gets here."

"I've already eaten." Harley told her honestly, showing Gemma the apple core through the open aired kitchen plan before she dropped in into the bin and made her way to the table to take a seat while Gemma made her breakfast. "I'll have some coffee though."

"Milk, two sugars?" Gemma asked as Harley nodded with a smile. Together, the two women fell into quiet conversation. To Harley, it was almost as though she had never left. Her mother was already moaning to her about all the shit that was going down lately and how the club was doing and what not. Harley merely smiled and nodded, adding her own input in when it was required.

The two women were torn from their conversation about the party that was held the previous night by Clay entering the kitchen. "Morning baby." He greeted Gemma, planting a deep kiss on her lips as Harley groaned and looked away. "Morning to you too, sweetheart." He grinned as he grabbed the coffee pot from the kitchen counter.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you like to do this early in the morning." Harley snorted, standing up and dropping her cup in the sink on her way past. "I'm going into town to grab a few things that I need."

"What, now?" Clay called after her as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the sofa. Harley rolled her eyes as she back tracked to the kitchen, raising a brow as she nodded. "Give it ten minutes and I'll have one of the prospects take you."

Harley stared at her father for a few moments, wondering if he was being serious. "Dad." She wined, shaking her head. "I don't need a baby sitter! I'm literally going into town where its full of people... What could possibly go wrong?"

"I'm not saying anything's going to go wrong, Harley." Clay told her, refilling his mug with warm coffee before he looked up once more. "No one's allowed to go out on their own at the moment. It's not just you so you can wipe that look off your face, kid." Harley's jaw clenched as she bit her inner cheek, keeping her annoyance at bay as she nodded. "I'll have Jones swing by."

Before he had a chance to demand anything else of her, Harley spun around and made her way back to the sofa, kicking her legs up on the table as she flicked the T.V on. A random daytime show began to play on the screen as she began to watch without really paying attention. She sighed deeply when she looked towards the clock just as the front door opened. Though she had hoped it would be Jones, she scoffed as she saw that it was eight.

Remembering what Gemma had said early, Harley watched as Tara and Jax came in to view, the latter carrying Abel in his arms. "Harley!" Tara spoke up upon seeing her. "It's good to see you again." She added as Harley sent her a soft smile.

"Ma's in the kitchen." She told the pair, waving with a tiny grin as she noticed Abel kicking his legs frantically at the sight of her. A low rumble began to fill the air around them as Harley held a finger up, listening as it came to a stop outside. "That's my baby sitter." She told the pair, standing from the sofa and making her way to the door. "Tell them I said bye!" Harley called out as she shut the door behind her and made her way to her car.

She unlocked it before turning to face the prospect on the poorest excuse for a bike she'd ever seen, sending him a curt nod before she entered her car and shoved the key in the ignition. Harley pressed her foot on the pedal and let her car roll from the driveway and out onto the road.

The journey into town was quick and filled with barely any traffic. Harley smiled to herself as she drove through the streets she had often caused trouble on in her youth. Being home wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be and though she wanted to kick herself for taking so long to come back, she refrained from doing so.

Jones followed after her car at a respectable distance as he kept an eye on the area around them. If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was to be patched into the club. Prospect just wasn't cutting it any more. He followed her car when she pulled into a parking lot, parking his own bike beside her as she hoped out and pointed towards the store. "You can wait around here... I'm just going in that store there."

"Hey, Ma'am." He called out as she raised a brow at him. "I don't think it's wise of you to wonder off. Clay told me t-"

"I really don't care what my dad told you." Harley interrupted, shrugging as she turned to walk towards the store. "I'm not wondering off if I told you where I was going!" She called back, shaking her head as a snort fell from her mouth.

As she entered the store, Harley couldn't help but look around in slight wonder. Though she had been inside the four walls plenty of times before, she could tell that it had been redecorated and rearranged since the last time she had entered it. Though it had always been a quiet little store stocked with everyday basic items, Harley enjoyed it due to the fact that it was never full of customers.

Harley made a beeline for the desk, knowing she'd have to ask for help if she wanted to get back to Jones before he had a chance to panic and call Clay. As she came to a stop in front of it, her eyes widened at the sight of the cashier. A wizened face peered out from under a wedge of blue hat, which was the only thing on his otherwise bald and mottled scalp. His eyes were so heavily lidded and weighed down with wrinkled folds that it was almost like talking to someone asleep, yet he was quiet alert. "How can I 'elp you my dear!"

Harley jumped when he spoke up, not expecting the cheery tone in which he spoke. She offered him a tight-lipped smile before she opened her mouth to speak. "Er, yeah... I'm looking for some jarred ink, preferably blue." She watched him with a blank expression as he tapped his chin and turned at an angle before he looked back to her.

"Sorry, Doll." He spoke up with a shake of his head. "Haven't stocked Blue for a while now. Black and red is in the back isle near the ground." Harley raised a brow as she shook her head and turned around.

"I don't need blue or black." She told him, turning to send him a small smile before she moved towards the front door once more. "Thank you for your help." She called back as she pushed the door open and made her way outside.

Harley released a deep sigh as she shook her arms out and sighed at the heat that had over taken her body. However, before she could reach up and pull her jacket off, her eyes had landed on Jones who was still standing beside his bike. Only he wasn't alone. Harley frowned as she noticed a group of men around him, each wearing a cut with patched Harley couldn't make out.

She went to move forward, wondering if the men were friendly or at war with the club before Jones eyes landed on hers. She watched them widen as he turned to her, beginning to move forward before he was restrained by one of the men who pulled a gun from his jeans. "RUN!" He screamed out to her just as the man pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his chest.

Harley fought against the scream that had bubbled up as she watched the group of men turn to face her. However, just as she was about to turn and do as Jones had told her, a black van had pulled up in front of her, the door sliding open in record time as two men in ski masks jumped out. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed loudly, her hands coming up as she noticed the two guns being pointed at her face and chest.

Before she could even blink, she was being grabbed harshly and pulled inside the van with the two men, her heart beating against her chest as she continued to stare at the guns. She didn't move from where she had landed, knowing that the men were willing to kill her from what had just happened to Jones. "You don't have to- I'm no one important!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" One of the men hissed out, raising his gun and sending it towards her. Harley felt a pain in her head before her eyes slipped shut just as she felt her body fall.


	4. Chapter Four

A loud groan echoed throughout the cold, stone room as Harley forced her eyes to crack open. Though every muscle in her face was protesting, Harley managed to push forward and take a look around the room she was in. As she lifted her head from her shoulder, she winced at the pain that had begun to throb within in.

Forgetting about her own pain for a moment, she turned to look around and try to pin-point where she actually was. To her, the room looked as though it had been abandoned and forgotten. However, she knew that places like the one she was in could only be used for tasks that needed doing discreetly.

Harley twisted slowly, moving to bring her hand up to her face before she realized that her hands had been bound to the arms of the wooden chair she was tied to. She struggled against her bonds, trying to find a way to slip her thin wrists through the tight ropes. Harley hissed deeply as she looked down, taking in her arms with a slight blur to her vision. She noticed a few spots of blood and vividly wondered where they had come from before her head shot up at the sound of the door opening far in front of her.

She watched as a group of men walked in, all of them wearing cuts. Her eyes scanned the five of them, recognition stirring in her mind when she looked towards the patches on the one in the middle, his old face looking at her in distaste. "Man, this chick isn't her!" He all but shouted out, his fists balling up. "You've got the wrong bitch!" He exclaimed, turning to glare at the man on his left.

"She was there yesterday! I saw her man, she was there with that prissy blonde prick outside." He retorted, nodding as though he was remembering what he was seeing. "She was there, I swear!" He added on after seeing the anger spike.

The first man turned to face him once more, his eyes alight with anger as he nudged him in the shoulder. "Didn't I just tell your ass that it wasn't her!" He hissed out once more, shaking his head, and he paced in front of Harley, rubbing his hands over his masked face.

"Then why the fuck did she have a patch with her?" Harley fought the snort that threatened to fall from her mouth. Prospects were far from having patches on their cuts. The simple fact that he didn't know that was enough to make her laugh. "I swear to you, boss... She had a patch with her!"

Harley watched the five men whisper harshly to each other before the 'boss' and three other men left. She sat in silence with the two men as she heard a car out front start up and fade into the back ground. "Who are you?" One of the men asked, his bald head shining in what little light there was.

"No one special." She croaked out, her throat raw. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'-" She yelled out in pain when she felt a fist being sent towards her already bruised head. "What the fuck!" She hissed out towards the other man who had a full set of hair.

"Don't lie to us, Bitch!" Baldy shouted as he nodded to his friend who pulled out a large knife. Harley gulped visibly as the light reflected of the tip of it. "My boy says he saw you outside that repair shop with Jax Teller." He told her, motioning towards his friend as he did so. "Now, you better start givin' us answers, Lil' lady... Or my boy here is gonna start cutting you up."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Harley exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the knife rather than looking towards either of them. "Yes, I was outside with him. I haven't done shit to you though! Why am I here?" She saw his fist flying towards her once more and squeezed her eyes shut as it collided with her face once more.

"I'm the one asking questions here!" Baldy hissed in her face, moving away from her as he paced in front of her while his friend stood menacingly off to the side with his knife. "Jax Teller stole ruined something of mine a while back... Anyone who likes to hang around in that sort of company is an enemy in my books, Ain't that right, Chris?"

Chris nodded, grinning as his yellow and black teeth were put on show. "That's right, Bill." Harley looked between the two in a slight grimace. "We don't tolerate that kind of bull 'round these parts, Darlin'."

"Now we're not stupid, bitch." Bill smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders as he stopped pacing and turned to face her. "You ain't his old lady... We know that now. What we want to know is who you are to that club. Why were you there?" Harley kept her mouth shut, staring at Bill with what she hoped was the most disgusted look she could muster. After a few moments, Bill nodded slowly, a smile fitted his face before he turned to Chris and nodded at him. Harley stiffened in her seat as when he moved towards her, his knife raised slightly. "Try the thigh first." Bill told him.

Harley looked over towards Bill, wide-eyed as Chris came to a stop in front of her. She breathed deeply through her nose as she watched him place the tip on her left thigh. She shook slightly, forcing her eyes away from the knife and looking off to the right, her eyes squeezed shut.

For a moment it was silent as Harley hopped Chris was actually to pussy to do anything to her. However, almost as soon as she was about to open her eyes and look back, she felt a burning hot pain fill her thigh as she screamed out, jolting in her seat as though trying to move her thigh away from his knife. Harley let out a cry of despair before she leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears fill her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

Her loud screams filled the room once more as the knife was pulled quickly from the wound, warm scarlet blood beginning to pulse from her thigh. Harley forced her head back up as she openly cried out at the pain that had all but intensified. She watched Bill smirk as he muttered something to Chris.

Bill stepped forward and pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. Harley watched him as he kneeled down and tutted at the wound, offering her a sad smile as he did so. "Bet that hurt... Can't have you bleeding out on us though." He told her, shoving the cloth into the rip her jeans made as she yelled out and tried to kick him away with her bound feet. Bill merely smiled as he turned back to her. "Who are you?" He asked once more. Harley stared at him as she let her tears fall freely. She breathed deeply through her nose as she kept her mouth shut tightly. Bill watched her with a smile, nodding slowly as he stood up and motioned for Chris to come back over. "Try the other thigh."

Chris moved forward in glee as he wiped the blood from his knife on Harley's jeans. Harley herself shook as she knew he wasn't about to back down. However, just when she thought she'd be able to take it, she stiffened when she noticed the bottle of liquid he had pulled out. Knowing just how much it'd burn, she screamed out, "I'm his sister!"

Almost instantly, Bill held his hand up, stopping a disappointed Chris from poring his solution over his knife. Bill moved forward once more, kneeling in front of her as he rested his hands on her arms. "Sister?" He muttered with a raised brow, watching as Harley nodded pathetically. "You're Jax Teller's sister?" Harley nodded once more before she yelped, feeling him move his hands to her pockets and pull out her card holder. He tossed it to Chris who picked it up. "Check for I.D... You don't look too much like him, Doll. Gotta be sure." He explained.

Harley looked towards Chris as she watched him shuffle through the cards she had. It was when he took a longer look at one of them and dropped his knife that she realized he must've been filled with glee upon his discovery. "She ain't no Teller, Bill." Chris told her as a look of anger filled Bill's face. However, before he had a chance to ball his hand into a fist, Chris spoke up once again. "She's a Morrow. Yeah, says so right here... Harley Rose Morrow."

Bill shot up and over to him as he grabbed the card and took a good look at it. He held it up slightly as he looked from the card to Harley before a grin of his own over took his face. "We've gotta tell Darby." He muttered, motioning for Chris to follow him.

Harley watched the two of them leave the room with blurry eyes before she grunted and looked down to her thigh with a grimace. The blood had already soaked through the cloth and part of her jeans. However, she knew that in order to survive the next hour, she had to suck up the pain.

Harley waited until she could hear the two men moving away from the room before she began to shuffle her chair backwards, hissing every time she did so. Though the pain was almost unbearable, he pressed on until she felt the back of the chair hit the wall. Harley took a deep breath as she braced herself for the pain that was about to come before she pushed forwards onto her feet and slammed the chair into the wall.

She was almost thankful that the chair must've been older than her father was as she felt it loosening with every slam into the wall. Tears had already begun to fill her eyes by the time she had the chair broken enough to slip out of the ropes. Her thigh was burning and as she looked down, she could see and feel the blood pulsing out once more.

Hobbling towards Chris's discarded knife, Harley picked it up with a silent cry when she had to bend before she made her way towards the door and stood beside the frame. Her breaths were being taken in gulps and had to try hard to fight against them when she heard the sounds of footsteps growing closer. She thanked the lord that it was only one set before she held the knife tightly in her hand and waited.

Chris whistled under his breath, thanking the lord that Bill had allowed him to cut the young woman up. All he had to do was keep her alive, and he was free to do as he wanted. He grinned when he slammed the door open, his eyes falling on the chair. However, before he even had a chance to frown, Harley had swung her arm out and shoved his own knife through his throat.

Harley watched in disgust as he dropped to the ground, his hands grabbing at the knife while he began to choke on the blood filling his lungs. Paying no attention to the man 's face, Harley bent to grab his gun peeking out from the back of his jeans before she flicked the safety off and moved out the door.

Limping her way down the small corridor, Harley pushed open a door on the far end before she winced at the sunlight gazing down at her. She cried out when her leg caught a rock, sending her to her knee's just as the sound of loud motorbikes filled her ears. Harley looked up towards the gravel road to see the tribe of them making their ways towards the small one story building that looked as though it was located in the middle of nowhere.

For a split-second, she thought that she was about to be a goner before she recognized the familiar bike and personnel of the leader, her father. She managed a sigh of relief before something to the right caught her eye. Harley forced her weakened body to her feet as she raised the gun and took a shot at Bill who was franticly trying to unlock the car.

Her eyes began to fill with tiny black spots as she moved towards him, firing shot after shot before all that was left was the sound of clicking. Bill cried out as one of the bullets caught his calf just as he was climbing into the car. Harley stumbled after the car as she heard the ignition fail twice before it started up just as the motorbike's fell silent to the left of her.

Harley groaned as she felt a set of large arms grip her small frame just as her leg gave out under her. She cried out once more when she felt one of the hand move to hold her bleeding thigh. "I've got you, Baby." She heard in her ear as she looked up into Opie's face. "I've got you."

"He's getting away, Opie... You've got to stop him." She slurred out, gripping his forearms tightly. She felt him tightening his hand over her wound as she struggled to keep her head from rolling to the side. "You... Need to stop... Opie..." She mumbled insolently, vividly pointing off towards the long-gone car.

"Clay!" Opie shouted above her, slapping a hand on her cheeks lightly as he mumbled something Harley couldn't make out. "She's lost a lot of blood!" He exclaimed just as Harley succumbed to the darkness pulling her under.


	5. Chapter Five

_**{Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe how much love this story is getting in such a short amount of time. FYI; this chapter is really sad... Made me tear up a lot.}**_

Harley laid silently in the single bared bed. Keeping her eyes closed, she matched her breaths to the beeping of the machines that surrounded the bed, an indication of her steady heartbeat. As she went to twist onto her side, Harley froze at the numbness in her left leg. Curiosity slowly pried open her eyes to meet the dismal view of a magnolia coloured hospital room. She released a dry cough as she let her head fall to the side on her pillow, taking in the chart that was sat on the empty chair.

She read what she could see of it, her full name in bold followed by the cause of her hospital admittance and diagnosis. Harley could also see in bold letters at the bottom of the chart was the name of her assigned nurse belong Tara Knowles. Almost as soon as she had read the name, the door was pushed open and said nurse walked in with a jug of water and a cup.

"Harley, how're you feeling?" She asked softly, placing the water and cup onto the bedside table and picking up the chart, lowering herself into the chair as she leaned forward and grabbed Harley's hand in her own. "You gave us all a scare there."

Harley sighed as she returned to small smile. "I feel like shit." She whispered out, her throat feeling as though it was filled with gravel. "How long have I been out?" She asked, frowning at the look on Tara's face. She could tell that something was on her mind.

"Quite a few hours." Tara told her, checking the watch on her wrist. "I'd say around thirteen hours from what I've been told by Jax." Harry nodded as she began to remember the events that had happened. From the look outside her window, she could tell that it must've been the early hours of the morning. "Gemma, Clay and few others are outside... I can let two of them in at one ti-"

"No." Harley was quick to interrupt. "I just want a few minutes without my Ma' worrying about every blink I take." Tara laughed quietly, nodding as though she fully understood where Harley was coming from. "Dad'll probably scold me for something I couldn't help doing." Harley added, looking up at Tara and raising a brow before she rolled her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Tara looked up as she stared into Harley's eyes for a few moments, biting her lip slightly before she shook her head and stood up. Watching as she moved towards the door to lower the blinds and lock it, Harley realized that it must've been something serious. Tara was quick to lower the blinds on the window too before she moved to the chair once more.

Harley raised a brow as she nodded for her to talk out whatever was worrying her. "When you were brought in, we had to cut away your jeans." She told her as Harley nodded slowly, not understanding where she was coming from. "Your shirt was covered in blood, so we just decided to put a gown on you." Tara could see the fear that had filled within Harley's eyes as she watched her closely.

Turning her head ever so slowly, Harley looked down to see that she was in fact wearing a hospital gown. She didn't bother looking back to Tara as she settled for running a hand across the fabric, sighing deeply as tears began to pool in her eyes once more. She felt her heart breaking all over again as she slowly laid her head back onto her pillow once more. "What about it?" She whispered, knowing that Tara already knew.

"Harley..." Tara trailed off in a whisper. She leaned forward and took a hold of Harley's hand once more. "Where's the baby?" She finally asked, watching as a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

The two woman fell into a silence as Tara watched Harley and Harley fought against the tears while she stared at the clock opposite her bed. She knew it'd be ridiculous to try an act dumb, however, she chose to do so anyway. "What baby?" She muttered, blankly.

Tara sighed, shaking her head as she cleared her throat quietly. "Don't insult my intelligence, Harley. You were brought in with a stab wound that we had to treat before you lost any more blood than you already had." She began, her hand never leaving Harleys grasp and her eyes never leaving her face. "Knowing that you would've felt more comfortable knowing that I was the one who changed you, I offered to do it myself... Harley, I saw the c-section scar... Though I'll admit, it healed better than any I've seen, it's still there." She sighed once more at the way Harley continued to stare blankly at the clock. "I saw the way you reacted with Abel yesterday..."

Harley smiled fondly upon hearing Abels name, allowing a fresh set of tears fill her eyes before she sighed and looked back to Tara whose own eyes were filled with unshed tears. "He didn't make it." Harley finally whispered, a sob leaving her mouth as she shook her head and forced her cries back. "He came too early, and he had the family flaw... He-He didn't even get a-a chance to take his first breath." She told her quietly. "I was only allowed to see my baby for two hours, Tar. Two hours before they took him away from me."

"Harley... I'm so sorry." Tara whispered, her own tears falling from her eyes as she wiped them away. "You have to tell Gemma. Harley you have to!" She told her when she received a shake of her head. "You clearly aren't coping with the loss and I don't know if I can keep this from your family, Harley."

"They'll hate me, Tara." Harley told her, finally looking towards her as she shrugged. "They'll cast me out or something worse... I can't tell them because I don't want them to hurt like I'm hurting. My baby is gone Tara... My baby is gone." She told her deeply. "He's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back... Ma', dad... Jax... Opi-"

"Oh god..." Tara trailed off in a whisper, her eyes widening once more, and she stood up. "Harley..." She raised a brow as Harley sobbed, raising a shaky hand to her head as she twisted onto her side in a fatal position. "Was he Opie's?" After a few seconds of staring intently at her, Tara received a nod before Harley's body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

Burying her head in the pillow, Harley allowed all her grief, anger and resentment out as she cried for herself, cried for her baby, for her family and for Opie who had no clue he had been a father for a few seconds, if that. She vividly heard Tara telling her to calm down as her heart monitor began to beep like crazy. She heard Tara say something about getting Gemma before she left. Harley gripped the pillow tightly as she screamed, balling her hands into fists and gripping onto the fabric for dear life.

It was less than a minute before she heard the door being slammed open, arms gripping her tightly seconds later. "What have you said to her?" Gemma shouted at Tara who stood by the door, her hand over her mouth as her eyes were still filled with tears. Harley continued to sob as she felt her mother grip her small frame into a hug, muttering soothing words into her ear.

For the next ten minutes the three women stayed in the room, Harley slowly containing her sobs, Gemma consoling her daughter and Tara watching the two of them. Emotions were flying high in the air around them and though Tara didn't want to bother the two, she knew that the only way for Harley to stop feeling the way she did was to address her situation.

She moved towards the empty chair and dragged it to the bed, taking a seat just as Harley wiped at her tears, turning to lay more comfortably as Gemma lowered herself in the other seat, gripping her daughters hand tightly. "You gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's not my place to tell you." Tara told Gemma, turning to face Harley who was already looking at her. "The only way to overcome what you're feeling inside is to address the situation head on. Shoving it to the back of your mind and trying to move on isn't going to work." She told her softly. "Gemma's your mother, Harley. She'd never cast you away for something you couldn't help."

"What's she talking about, Baby?" Gemma muttered, watching as Harley slowly let her head roll to the side to face her. "You're my daughter. There's not much you or Jax could do that'll make me not love you any less." She whispered. "You and Jax are my world. You're my babies, Harley."

"When I left a year ago I didn't leave alone." Harley finally spoke up, clearing her throat as she fiddled with the ring on Gemma's hand. "I hadn't planned on leaving, Ma'... It was a splur of the moment thing. "I was at the clubhouse to see Opie... I was excited to see him because I just found out some news that was a shock but an exciting shock. He was in bed... That blonde bitch with him and my heart broke... So, I left and I didn't stop until I was out of town. I had nowhere to go and my mind was filled with anger and sadness that he could do that to me."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Gemma whispered, not understanding why her daughter was so upset over her disowning her due to Opie being a dick. "Opie's already got an earful from your dad and Jax... I really don't see what it's got to do with me disowning you, sweetheart?"

"Don't you see?" Harley laughed, sadly. "It's got everything to do with this... I was excited because I had news for him. We were- I was... I was pregnant, Ma'." Harley finally told the woman, feeling her stiffen and watched as her eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "We were gonna have a baby together."

The room feel silent once more as Gemma turned to face Tara who nodded slowly. "I saw the c-section scar when I was dressing her in the gown." She told her quietly. "Her medical records also show that she had been to pre-natal appointments in the town of Oakley."

Gemma looked between the two women, her mouth still slightly agape and her eyes still wide as she tried to comprehend what she had been told. "I've got another grandchild?" She finally asked, raising a brow at Tara as a soft smile fell onto her face. It fell flat, however, when she noticed the look she received from Tara and the tears filling Harley's eyes once more. "What happened?"

"He didn't make it." Harley whispered, shrugging as she reached up to wipe her tears. She finally looked towards her mother whose eyes had suddenly turned wet. "He was early, and he had the family flaw... He didn't take his first breath, Ma'." She told her the same thing she had told Tara.

"He?" Gemma croaked out around her tears. "The baby was a boy?" Harley nodded, turning to see the sad smile on her face as she squeezed her hand in her own. "Did he... Did he have a name?"

"Jacob." Harley muttered out, a small smile of her own filling her face as she turned to look at her openly crying mother. "Jacob Winston... He was beautiful Ma'. He had little patches of dark hair and a cute little nose. He was so tiny."

Gemma grinned through her tears, reaching up to wipe them away as she leaned down to pull Harley into a hug. She held her daughter tightly against her, knowing what it felt like to lose a child. Knowing how it tore your heart out and ripped it into pieces before doing it again and again and again. Gemma wanted to punch herself for not being there for Harley, knowing that she needed her family in the darkest part of her life. However, she made a vow to be there for her and help her to come to terms with the loss. One way or another, she was going to make her daughter truly smile again.


	6. Chapter Six

"You doin' alright, Sweetheart?" Was the first think Clay said to his daughter the next morning as he moved through the doorway and towards her, Jax shutting the door behind them as he to, moved towards the bed in which Harley was occupying.

"Never been better." Harley replied, smiling softly at her father as she pushed herself into a more comfortable position before she turned her gaze to Jax and grinned. "Tara's got me on some good ass drugs, I'll tell you… feels like I'm on cloud nine" Jax snorted at his sister, making himself comfortable at the end of her bed as Clay took the chair beside it, encasing her hand in his tightly.

Harley had made it through the night without any more downwards spirals or any danger to her health. Gemma had stayed with her until she had enough proof that Harley was back in her somewhat okay state of mind and had left to get some sleep of her own.

"Can you actually get that old lady of yours?" Harley shot at Jax, sighing deeply as she waved her arm that was hooked up to an I.V stand before she sent him what she hoped was a pleading look. "I've had enough of being in this room to last me a lifetime." She added, frowning at the way Jax and Clay rolled their eyes at each other with small smirks. "Honestly, I want out of here!"

"And you will do, when the Doc clears you to come home." Clay told her, his voice borderline scolding as he did so. Harley scowled as she picked at the cover with her free hand before her father spoke up once more. "We need to know what happened to you yesterday. We're gonna' sort this for you, Harls, but we need the details."

The three fell into a tense silence for the next few minutes as Harley pondered over just what to say. She knew that in order to feel somewhat at rest with what had happened, she'd have to tell the two men the truth. However, the small part of her that had been afraid was trying to outshine the Morrow in her.

Jax forced a grin on his face as he motioned towards the door. "If we think you're lying to us, Harls, we'll get Opie in here. He's still outside in the waiting room, so don't think we won't." Harley scoffed loudly, shaking her head as she let it fall back against her pillow followed by a groan. For some reason, un-being known to anyone else, Opie had always been able to tell if she was lying or not. The amount of times she had tested him in the past was uncanny.

"Fine, fine!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes a final time as she grumbled under her breath. "Shame on you for assuming I'd lie in the first place!" Harley began to tell the two men of her journey with Jones and of what she was met with when she came out of the store. She told them of the fact that she had been unconscious for the journey to wherever it was she was kept. "I woke up tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room... There were five men to begin with, three left after a few minutes, and I was left with a man called Bill and another called Chris."

Clay nodded slowly, understanding what she had told him so far. "Do you have an idea who they were? We checked the guy you stabbed but his ink was messed up." He told her, raising a brow before he spoke up once more. "The guy who got away... We haven't found him yet, so we have a feeling he's gone idle. Juice is on it as we speak."

Harley bit her inner cheek for a moment, glancing at her father before glancing at Jax. She saw her brother raise a brow and motion towards the door before she sighed and spoke up. "Nordics... Didn't know it then but their leader was that Eddie Gerber. I know you thought I wasn't worthy of being anything to the club because I'm a girl, but that didn't stop me doing my own research and keeping my ears open around it." She told the two of them upon seeing the shock in their eyes.

Jax shook his head, a small smiling falling on his face as Clay leaned back in his chair, his brows furrowed slightly. Though he was shocked that his daughter had just revealed that she knew a lot more about the club and other gangs than he thought he did, he couldn't understand just what Gerber would want with his daughter. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to anger the man beyond boiling point. "That's all and well... What did he want with you?"

"Oh! Nothing." Harley told him, moving her gaze to Jax who raised a brow at her. He watched her watch him for a moment before his brows furrowed, and he pointed towards himself. "He thought I was Tara." She finally told him as she watched his jaw clench. "They were watching the clubhouse yesterday and saw us on the bench... Mentioned something about you ruining something of theirs a while back."

For a moment, Jax's face fell into a blank stare as she watched him try to remember just what he must've done to anger the Nordics so much. It took a while for him to scoff and shake his head, a dry laugh leaving him as he folded his arms. "All of this because I told them not to sell their shit around here?" He shot at Clay who merely shrugged gently. "Clay, this is beyond my fault."

"No one's blaming anyone." Clay told the pair quickly, knowing that he didn't have to state what the two already knew. "We'll sort this before the days over. Probably just a misunderstanding that myself, you, Tig and Happy can't fix... Best to leave Opie behind to talk to this one." He finished, standing up and patting a scowling Harley on the shoulder. "We'll send him straight in."

Harley forced a smile on her face as she watched the two men leave her room, closing the door behind them. Almost as soon as they were out of sight, she leaned across and gripped the needle sticking out of her hand. "Fat chance I'm sticking around." She muttered, hissing as she ripped it from her hand and began to pull the patched away from her body. Harley pushed the blanket away and twisted so her legs were hanging off the bed. She took in a sharp breath as she was overcome with pain from her thigh. "Piece of shit..."

"Running away from me again?" Harley jumped as she spun her head around to stare at a soft smiling Opie in the doorway. Looking away faster than she had looked over, Harley grumbled a few choice words under her breath as she heard him close the door behind him and moved towards her. "At least let me help you before you take off." He muttered, motioning to her clothes on the chair that Gemma had made Clay retrieve in the night.

"No thanks." Harley snorted out in slight anger, twisting back into a more comfortable position in her bed and insuring her blanket was covering her before she turned to face the overly tall man once more. "Can I help you with something?" She found herself asking as she watched him move to take a seat beside her bed.

"I'd really like to get that talk in, Babe." He told her, forcing back a smile as he watched her shake her head with a small scoff over the nickname. "What better way to do than somewhere you can't run away again... Well, you won't get far with that stab wound." He told her, his smile dropping slightly at the mention of her trauma. "So... Can we talk now without us both being anything other than civil?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Harley fiddled with the thin cover she had been given as an excuse for a blanket as she avoided Opie's form. He sat slouched patiently in the chair beside the bed, his arms folded against his chest. Though Harley had not once met his eyes, she could feel his own on her the moment he had entered the room. She scoffed slightly, annoyed that he felt the need to keep staring at her as though she was going to tell him everything he wanted to hear and more.

Twisting gently on the bed, Harley avoided looking at Opie's form as she took a glance over her shoulder, looking towards the back wall as she moved her eyes from side to side in order to find just what she was looking for. Once again, from the corner of her eyes she could see Opie staring at her and though she tried not to react, she could see the amusement that had taken over his face. Harley strained her ears as she heard him twist away from her before he turned towards her once more. "Looking for this, Babe?"

Having no other choice but to look at him, Harley scowled to herself when she noticed the small device in his hand, the red button more prominent on the front of it. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she was planning on using the emergency button in order to get someone who could all but kick him out of her room. "Give it here." She muttered, holding her hand out in front of him.

"Nah, I think I'll keep hold of this until we're done, Sweetheart." He told her, placing it back on the arm of the chair and away from her reach. Harley's eyes narrowed at him as he continued to stare at her in amusement. "Think we can start talking now, Babe? I've given you more than enough silence."

Harley scoffed, shaking her head as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not your babe and I'm not your sweetheart. I don't want you around me, so I'd appreciate it if you left." She spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned away from Opie when he leaned closer to her. "Please." She added.

"There was a time when you didn't care what I called you..." Opie trailed off, his voice wavering between soft and gentle.

"C'mon Harls, don't be like this now. I know I'm not the only one in this room that wants to talk. Gemma told me before she left this morning that you had shit you needed to talk about."

Harley's eyes widened as her head snapped to face him. She met his eyes once more and saw him raise a brow at her, shrugging as though telling her that Gemma had said no more.

It was as she looked into his eyes that she realised just what Gemma was doing. One way or another, Opie deserved to know that truth. It was unfair to leave him out of something that affected him more than it did anyone else she was to tell. It was unfair of her to tell Tara and Gemma before she had told him of his son. Harley bit the inside of her cheek, eyeing Opie as though he would disappear if she took her eyes from his form.

It was almost as though she was seeing him in a new light, remembering the good times the two of them had shared and wondered if he even remembered those himself. However, as quickly as the thoughts came, they were graced with the memory of her boy. She surveyed Opie's face slowly, keeping her emotions at bay as she saw her son in him... Their son. Though she hadn't spent a whole lot of time with Jacob, looking at Opie sat in front of her was bringing back the pictures she had taken of Jacob in her mind. It was at that moment that Harley knew she had to tell him. Before her mother had the chance to let it slip.

"Opie, I... I'm sorry." Harley finally spoke up, watching as his brows furrowed slightly. "I don't know why I didn't tell you and I'm pretty sure it's my fault anyway but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I can't begin to justify my reasoning as to why I didn't just come back home but it was difficult for me a-"

"Wow, wow, wow!" Opie exclaimed, his hand shooting out to grip her forearm gently "Calm down. Can't understand a word you're saying, Babe." He added, looking more confused than ever. "Sorry for what, leaving?"

Harley shook her head almost instantly. She'd never be sorry for leaving when he had all but broke her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't come back and tell you... Or anyone for that matter and I'm sorry that I wasn't even going to tell anyone when I did come back." She watched as Opie's frown never once left his face. If anything, it deepened. "Well, you see... Tara found out because of me being in here, and she made me tell Gemma."

"Found out what?" Opie asked, hesitantly, watching Harley closely in order to try and read any sort of expression that crossed her face. "You've really lost me here, Harls. You're not sorry for leaving but you are sorry for not telling me... Telling me what?"

Harley's eyes fell shut for a moment before she forced them open and met his eyes. "For not telling you about Jacob." She finally told him, her voice barely above a whisper. It was when she spoke the words that she realised how she had messed up. Though it took a few seconds for the words to register with him, she knew he had taken it the wrong way when his jaw clenched. "No, wait I didn't-"

"You mean to tell me," He began, his hands raising as he rubbed at his face. "That you ran away for some another man?" Harley cringed, shaking her head as she opened her mouth once more only to be interrupted once more. "And now it's all gone downhill or some shit and that's why you've crawled back here, right?"

"I have as much of a right to be here as you do!" Harley spoke up, defending herself before she shook her head once more. "You always jump to fucking conclusions... Jacob is your son you absolute idiot." She spat out, her anger leaving her almost as soon as she had done. Her eyes snapped up to his as she watched him watching her.

The room fell silent upon the revelation as the two sat staring at each other. Opie's face had paled considerably as Harley's fell blank, her eyes swimming in tears. "What?" Opie finally spoke up, his voice slightly quieter than Harley had expected. "My... Son?"

Harley nodded slowly, clearing her throat before she spoke up once more. "Jacob... He, uh... He didn't make it. He had the CHD... Didn't even get to take his first breath." She told him, her heart breaking once more. "I was pregnant when I left. It's what I was coming to tell you about that night I saw you with her. I was angry, so I left and I thought you hated me, so I never came back."

"You had my baby and you never said anything?" Opie asked slowly, his eyes never once leaving her own. Harley struggled to find words as she stared at him, watching the heartbreak and anger fill his face before he pushed himself up roughly and stormed out the room. Once again, Harley was left with tears streaming her face as she watched the open doorway, hoping he'd realise what she had felt and at least try to look at it from her point of view.

However, as the hours passed, Opie didn't return. As the days continued to past, Opie didn't return. After her fifth day in the hospital, Harley was finally cleared and still, there was no sign of Opie. She had left the hospital with Gemma, Jax trailing behind them on his bike. She had told her mother that she had told Opie who merely nodded and said she knew. Though she was still made at herself, Harley found a whole new wave of anger for Opie who had apparently gotten himself drunk and told everyone who was in the clubhouse of his deceased baby.

As Gemma pulled up to the house, Harley sighed, happy to finally be allowed back home. Before she had a chance to open the door, it was being pulled open for her as Jax motioned with his hands before he leaned down and lifted her into his arms. "I can walk you know?" She told him.

"I know... I've got places to be, so I'd like it if it didn't take you ten years to get inside." He told her with a grin as she scoffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Clay's called a meeting today to figure out what to do about the Nordics." Harley nodded, thankful that her father was going to do something about what had happened.

Jax moved into the house and kicked the door behind him as Gemma dropped her bag onto the counter and moved towards the kitchen. Harley allowed Jax to walk towards the sofa before she yelped as she felt herself falling. "Ma', he just threw me on the couch!" Harley called out loudly, her scowl turning to a grin when she watched Jax roll his eyes and stand back up fully. "He's laughing about it too!"

"Jackson," Gemma began loudly, her voice travelling from the kitchen to the living room where the two siblings were. "Don't throw your sister!" Jax shook his head, clearly in shock that his mother had scolded him at his age. "Harley, don't be a tattle tale now. I didn't raise no pussies." It was Harleys turn to look up at Jax in shock as Gemma came back into the living room, grinning at her two children before the three of them shared a laugh.

 _ **THANK YOU for all the love and reviews!**_


	8. Chapter Eight

For the next two weeks, against Harley's will, Gemma had all but made it her mission to insure her daughter never left the house. She was under constant supervision whether that be under Gemma's care or one of the unlucky prospects who had the misfortune of sitting around with her. A few members of the club had swung by to see how she was doing, bringing things they thought she could use to make the time pass by quicker.

However, no matter how hard she tried to forget about what had gone down in the hospital, it was always lingering in the back of her mind. Of course, she understood that the majority of the blame fell on her shoulders, she realized that. However, for the life of her, Harley couldn't understand why Opie couldn't hear her out. The least he could do was allow her to tell him the full story in order for him to be truly mad with her. At least then he could have more of a reason to go out of his way and make her home life worse than she ever thought it could be.

Though she tried her hardest to believe Gemma when she had returned from TM a few nights back to tell her that no one thought any differently of her, she just couldn't do it. At first, she was confused when Clay had come home, slamming doors behind him and raising his voice at every little thing. Harley had approached her father, raised brows as she asked him what was wrong.

"Tell me he's lying, Harley." He had all but demanded, gripping her shoulders as the front door was pushed open and Gemma came hurrying in, Tara and Jax not far behind. "Tell me it's not true!" Harley had gapped at her father, hissing at the pressure he put on her shoulders as she looked to her mother with wide eyes. "Don't you look at her, Harley Morrow, you tell me the truth right now!"

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about, Dad." She uttered out, stumbling over her words as she looked towards Gemma who was moving towards the pair slowly. "I Haven't, I don'-"

"Did you or did you not run off to have a baby?" Clay had hissed lowly, his blue eyes, identical to Harley's clouded in anger and despair. The confusion fell from her face as her head snapped to look at Gemma and Tara. She looked to see Jax shaking his head as he left the house, slamming the door behind him. "Answer me, God dammit!"

"Clay!" Gemma shouted, moving forward to try and diminish the situation. "You're hurting her." Harley noticed the way he looked to his hands and released her shoulders instantly. Her mother had calmed the situation and sat the two of them down, forcing Tara to leave in order to talk to her daughter and husband.

Though it had taken a few days for Clay to realize that the situation his daughter had been in was one surrounded by trauma and sadness, he had finally forgiven her and was beginning to come to terms with his deceased grandson. The same couldn't be said for Opie who had gotten himself drunk and blurted it out in the clubhouse, shocking everyone surrounding him.

Once Harley's two-week unofficial house arrest was up, she was once again allowed to go about her day to day life as she chose fit. However, she had taken a couple more days to hide away in the house, preferring not to show her face around the clubhouse for fear of being rejected. Much to the surprise of Harley, it had been Jax who had showed his own face at the house, demanding that she stop sulking and get down to TM where she was needed to help file the cabinets. After a good hour of another round of shouting and making up, Harley had accompanied Jax to Teller-Morrow with the promise not to disappear if anyone gives her any shit.

Harley sighed deeply as she ran her hands through her hair and picked up another folder, checking the first letter before she slid it into the slot labelled for B. Pushing the cabinet shut, she smiled as she took in the clean office, thankful to have something to pass the time. Just as she was about to take a seat at the desk, a knock erupted on the side panel of the door.

"Hey," A man called out, smiling as Harley raised a brow at him. "Sorry, my car's been on it's last leg, and I was wondering if I could get it looked at." He told her, motioning to the red, beat up car parked not too far from the office. Harley moved to get a look at it, snorting as she did so. "What?"

"Nothin'." Harley muttered, moving to grab a form and a clipboard as she shook her head with a smirk. "Just think that truck needs to be scrapped not brought here." She told him, shrugging as she handed him the clipboard and a pen. "I need your name, number, your address and sign at the bottom of the page."

"If you wanted my number, you could just ask and not worry about me writing all this crap down." He told her with a smirk on his face. Harley stared blankly at him, her skin crawling slightly at the blackness of some of his teeth. "What do you need my address for anyway?"

"One, I don't want your number. Two, if you eye fuck me like that again I'll be sure it's the last thing you do. I need your address to make sure you don't fuck off and leave that cage on the lot. Let's just say the men who work here will be more than happy to drop it back home for you."

"You're Harley, yeah?" The man smirked, nodding as though he suddenly understood why she had spoken to him the way she had done. "As in Harley Quinn? Yeah, get you a lick of blonde hair and I see it… Your mamma's idea I bet." He added, raising a brow as Harley's furrowed. It was then that she recognized him as one of the hang abouts.

Harley stared blankly at him, shaking her head slightly as she smirked herself. "No." She told him with a shake of the head. "Harley as in the motorbike." She added, watching as his grin slowly fell from his face to be replaced with a scowl. "And for the record, my dad named me. You may know him actually! His names above the lot if you ever forget."

He grumbled under his breath as he filled the form in and dropped in onto the desk, his keys on top before he waltzed out the office and towards the picnic table. Harley shook her head, chuckling to herself as she grabbed the keys and clipboard and made her way to the side door, pushing it open and looking to see who wasn't doing anything productive.

Harley was about to move towards her brother in order to ask him to find someone to take a look at the cage outside before her eyes caught that of Piney's who was sat off to the side, fixing his oxygen tube. He motioned her over with the paper he was reading, smiling as though telling her he wasn't going to lecture her. "You need somethin', Sweetheart?"

"Er, hey... Yeah, I've got the keys to the red bombshell outside." She told him, handing him the clip-board as he took a look at it. "The men out on the table owns it. Tried to tell him that it needs scrapping, but he took no notice." Piney nodded at her words, smiling up at her, and he moved to take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I have Ope take a look at it when he's finished up... How you doin', Harls?" He asked, making eye contact with her as she noticed that there was no judgement or hate in his eyes. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through... What you're still going through. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. And I'm sorry for the way that son of mine handled the situation."

Harley smiled softly, shaking her head. "You don't have to apologize for him, Piney... I shouldn't have kept it from anyone and I'm really sorry I never told you too. You had a right to know." She sighed before she looked up and noticed Opie working on one of the cars, his face was void as he did so. "I want to make the situation... Okay. I know I could never fix it but I want to try."

She knew that what she had said was the truth. It had taken Harley a long time to come to terms with the death of Jacob and though she knew she was the last person Opie would ever want to talk to now, she was the only other person who knew the pain he was in. Jacob was theirs and theirs only. She had taken him from his father who deserved the chance to at least meet his son and grieve alongside her.

"You know, he's finishing up in a bit." Piney finally said, motioning to the clip board as he smiled sadly. "I can have someone else do this and you could… you could take him." Harley frowned at the old man, not understanding what he was getting at. "I'll talk to Clay and get him the day off tomorrow as well. You take him and the two of you go and see your son."

Harley's eyes slowly began to fill with tears as she nodded, understanding what he was telling her. In order for her and Opie to at least be on the same page, she had to take him back to Oakley in order for them to at least spend time at the cemetery where Jacob rests. Piney nudged her and motioned over to his son who was cleaning his hands on a rag and moving towards them. He stared blankly at Harley before he handed the keys over to his father.

"Son, wait." Piney spoke up when he went to turn away. Harley fiddled with her hands as she looked away from the pair of them. "Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow too." He told him before he pointed towards Harley and stood up, moving away to leave the two to themselves.

Harley heard Opie sigh before he turned to look down at her. Looking up, she met his eyes as she opened her mouth and closed it a few times, trying to find the right words. "I... Opie, I just... I'm going up to Oakley." She finally told him softly, noticing the way he raised a brow at her.

"Oakley, it's Uh...Where I've been the last year. It's... It's where Jacob is and I'm going up to visit him... I was wondering If you might want to come with?" She watched as his jaw clenched slightly before he breathed a deep breath out of his nose. He met her eyes once more and Harley noticed as the anger seemed to diminish the longer he looked at her. She raised a brow and motioned to her car on the lot. "It's bit of a drive, so I'm going now."

Opie nodded slowly, placing the rag on the table as he motioned for her keys she had just taken out of her pocket. Harley frowned slightly, holding them out to him as he took them in his larger hands and moved around her. Harley followed after him, realizing that Opie wasn't a man to sit back and let a woman drive him around. She vividly wondered why he wasn't taking his bike before she shook her head and didn't bother trying to work it out. The pair got in the car and were off before Harley even had a chance to utter another word.


	9. Chapter Nine

It had taken no longer than two hours for the two of them to arrive in Oakley, stopping of once to get gas and use the bathroom. For the most part, the journey had been silent as the pair thought through their own emotions and tried to prepare themselves the best they could. As Opie pulled the car into the small city and Harley recognized the small, 'welcome to Oakley' sign, she found herself giving him quiet directions to the cemetery.

She sighed quietly when he drove through the entrance to the cemetery, remembering the last time she had drove through the gates herself. The morning of the day she had returned to Charming, Harley had come to say a sweet goodbye to her son, with a promise to come a visit soon. However, at the time, she never knew she'd be returning with his dad.

Opie pulled the car into an empty parking space and cut the engine. Harley's brows furrowed as she watched him shrug his cut of and fold it before laying it on the back seat. He caught her confused look and shrugged gently. "I just want to be Opie the dad. Not Opie the biker when I..." Harley nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"He's down by the tree's." She told him, pushing the passenger door open and exciting the car. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and waited for Opie to lock the car before the two set off together in silence. The pair passed the church and set off towards the bottom where Harley had told Opie he was.

They moved deeper and deeper into the cemetery, stopping ever so slightly to peer at some of the words on the old headstones. Depper and deeper amongst the graves they went, slowly coming to a stop beside some of the tree's. Harley smiled sadly as she pushed open another gate, holding it open for Opie who looked around in slight wonder and heartache.

The section the two had entered was colorful and bright. Though it was obvious as to why when one looked to the headstones that accompanied the small graves. It was a patch commemorating baby's and young children. Harley moved through the headstones carefully, not wanting to disrespect in any way as Opie followed close behind. She came to a stop in front of a pale blue marble, wiping at her face as she kneeled to the ground and ran her hands across the stone.

She looked up at Opie, holding her hand out and waiting for him to take it before she motioned to the ground beside her. Opie nodded slowly, taking a seat beside her and crossing his overly long legs as his eyes moved from Harley's to the headstone.

 _Jacob Clarence Winston_  
 _10 July 2009_  
 _Do not measure life in years, but by the endless love brought to you._

Harley watched as Opie read and re-read the words a few times, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he cleared his throat. She could see the slight awe in his face, finally having the proof that his son wasn't some cruel lie. However, to Harley, she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking all over again. Jacob was not living, she thought bitterly as she read the words she had taken days to choose. The empty words could not disguise the fact that her son, her baby boy was laying beneath them having not had a chance to show the world what he could offer.

Tears fell down her cheeks before she could stop them. Her hand jerked slightly as though moving to wipe them away before she thought better of it. What was the point in wiping them off or pretending that she wasn't hurting? She let them fall, her lips pressed hard together. She felt Opie squeeze her hand tightly as he released it and gripped her shoulders, pulling her to his chest as she cried silently. Jacob lay peacefully beneath his parents, not knowing or caring that they sat so close to him, wishing in turn that they were sleeping down there with him.

Opie cleared his throat once more, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you... For bringing me here. For giving him my last name." He whispered, letting his own tears fall as he did so. "We should've... We should have brought something to give him." He muttered, noticing the blue plastic butterfly's that stick in the ground around his sons grave.

Harley motioned to the plastic butterfly's and cleared her own throat. "My friend down here, Anne... I left some money behind for her to make sure it's never bare. Jacob deserves the best, Opie. He does." She told him, pulling away to wipe her tears as she looked up at him, her eyes suddenly widening as she smiled softly. "We need to stop by her place... I have pictures and other stuff that we should take home with us."

Opie's eyes shot to her face as he gaped at her, wiping away his own tears as he nodded, wanting to see his son, even if it was from a picture. "Can we just... Sit with him a while longer?" Harley nodded rapidly, wanting nothing more than to sit there for the rest of her life.

Together, the two spend the next four hours making small talk, discussing things that had happened and most importantly, Jacob. For the first time in over a year, Harley felt slightly at peace with herself as she spoke about all the things she never thought she'd be able to talk about with anyone. No matter what happened when they got back to Charming, Harley realised in that moment that she'd always love Opie. He had been her first Love, her first kiss, her first everything. He was the father of her son and she loved him for it. She wouldn't want anyone else to be Jacobs father.

The sun had begun to set in the air, a warm glow filling the sky around them as Opie finally pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to help Harley up. Harley watched sadly as he softly kissed a few fingers and placed them onto the headstone. He turned to her, offering her a small smile before he grabbed her hand and lead the way back to the car.

Once the two of them were situated, Harley filled him in on the directions to Anne's house as the sky began to darken around them. "We should find somewhere to stay for the night and go home tomorrow." Opie told her, as she pointed towards the left road.

"Anne won't mind us staying at her place... All my shits still there anyway." She told him, fiddling with her jacket as she motioned towards a house at the bottom of the road. "That's the one..." She said as Opie took a look, pulling the car onto the driveway when Harley told him too. "I think she's at work."

Harley excited the car and shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out her purse before she looked inside for the key she had stored there. Opie followed behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he took a look around them, almost nervous they were followed. She pushed the front door open once she had it unlocked and moved inside, shrugging her jacket off as Opie closed the door behind them. "Bathrooms down the hall beside the kitchen if you need to use it." She told him, kicking her shoes off and motioning for him to do the same. "Anne will kick my ass if you get dirt on the carpets." Opie snorted, doing as he was told as he kicked his shoes off and waited for further instruction. Harley nodded once he had done so, motioning for him to follow her up the stairs.

Harley was presently surprised to find her room the same as when she had left it. Though the boxes were more packed than she had done herself, she knew Anne was having trouble on figuring out if she was coming back or not. Opie took a seat on the bed as he folded his arms across his chest and watched Harley file through a box beside the window. It took a few moments before she smiled at him, moving to sit beside him with a smaller box that had Jacob's name written in blue ink on the top.


	10. Chapter Ten

Together, Harley Morrow and Opie Winston spent the next couple hours looking through everything that called the small box home. Though there were very few pictures of Jacob, the other sentimental things made up for it in Opie's eyes. Though he didn't say it outright, he was thankful that Harley had allowed him to accompany her and look through the box that he knew she held close to her heart. He smiled sadly when she grinned through tears and showed him a small card that opened up to show him his sons hand and foot prints.

Somehow the two of them had managed to move themselves to lean against the headboard, the box between them as the two continued to look through it. Harley's eyes moved to the window for a split-second, a smile coming to her face. The sun had fully set and the stars shone as a sugar split over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light. There were times in the daytime, under skies of blue, Harley would think of those faraway stars and how they'd return after the shadows blended into the dark.

Before she had a chance to think any more on the outside world, the front door was heard being pushed open-and-shut again. Harley turned to Opie, opening her mouth to tell him that Anne was probably home before he voices caught in her throat. She sighed with a small smile, watching him for a moment and drinking in the features she had come to love growing up.

She wasn't to sure when but Opie had managed to fall asleep, his head resting against the wall above the headboard and his face void of any emotion. Harley stared at him for a couple moments before she heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. She pushed herself from the bed quietly and made her way to the door equally as quiet. Pulling the door open, she was met with the red head who lived within the house. "Harley! When d-"

"Shhhh!" Harley interrupted, trying to slide out the door without giving Anne a glimpse of the overly huge man in the room. However, she wasn't so lucky when she noticed Anne's eyes widen. Harley felt her cheeks heat up as she gently closed the door behind her and motioned for her friend to walk back down the stairs.

The two-woman moved down the stairs and out into the open aired kitchen before Anne turned to look at Harley, her eyes still wide yet a grin present on her face. "Who is that? Harley I thought you told me you were going back home!"

Harley's brows furrowed as she watched the smirk form on Anne's face. She raised a brow and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I did go back home." She stated, not understanding what her friend was getting at.

Anne pointed to the ceiling where Harley knew she was talking about Opie. "Didn't know you went wondering through mountains and brought back a bloody giant!" Harley chocked on a laugh as she shook her head in disbelief. "I mean it Harley, he's huge! Where did you get him from?"

Harley knew she was joking but at the same time, she knew she wanted answers. She sighed and shook her head slightly, a smile playing on her lips as she motioned for Anne to sit in the chair opposite her. "His name is Opie, and he's from Charming." She told her instantly.

"Okay..." Anne trailed off, her brows furrowing as though slightly confused. "One, who the fuck named him Opie? And two, why did you bring him up here? Unless of course it's to see my beautiful face which by then, you're welcome to stare at me all you like." She told her, wiggling her brows. "No, seriously..."

Harley brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear before she took a look around the kitchen. "Opie isn't his real name... He's up here with me because I had someone for him to meet." She told her, noticing the pictures on a pinboard of the two of them. "Jacob. Opie's his dad."

Anne nodded slowly, knowing that Harley being back in Oakley must've had something to do with her son. She also knew that the man asleep upstairs must mean something to the woman in front of her for her to allow him to meet Jacob. However, she wasn't ready to hear that the giant was Jacobs father. She settled for watching Harley for a few moments, knowing that the last year had been hard for the brunette.

With a sigh, Anne forced a smile back on her face as she raised a brow at Harley. "You know, your other friends can come in." She told her, not understanding why she had left them outside in the first place. Harley's brows furrowed as she slowly turned to look at Anne, raising a brow of her own as though demanding she explained. "Your friends parked up outside... Well, I'm guessing their yours."

"I didn't bring any friends with me." Harley was quick to reply, her shoulders stiffening slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek. "It's just me and Opie... Are you sure they're not just waiting for the neighbours or something?"

Anne noticed the way her shoulders seemed to tense and wondered what could possibly be wrong. She wasn't in trouble, was she? "I'm pretty sure they were watching the house, Harls... It's a black jaguar across the street. Windows look a bit tinted, so I didn't get a good look. You're not in any bother, are you?"

Harley shook her head, pushing herself from the table and making her way out into the living room. She slid her way to the window, pulling the curtain back ever so slightly and taking a look outside. At first, all she could see was darkness, the one street light not doing much to illuminate the street. However, upon further inspection and as he eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harley could see the jaguar across the street.

"Are you sure there's someone inside?" She whispered, almost as though she was afraid they'd be able to hear here. Anne came to stand next to her, taking a look outside as well before she nodded, pointing towards the front of the car where a shadow could be seen moving. "My bags in the car..."

Anne watched as Harley pulled away from the curtain and paced the living room, her fingers pressed against her mouth as she muttered something under her breath. "Harley?" Anne found herself calling out, her brows furrowed as she watched the brunette make her way to the door before deciding against it, only to move back to the door. "Harley, what's going on?"

"I think they've followed me from Charming." Harley finally told her, turning to face the red head. "You don't know shit about my life back home Anne and I'd like it if it stayed that way. Now, I need to get my bag." She told her, biting her cheek once more.

"Why's it so important that you need your bag and what do you mean your life back home?" Anne hissed out, suddenly beginning to panic as she wondered just what Harley had brought to her door. "You're not a convict, are you? Your friend upstairs isn't wanted, is he?" At the mention of Opie, Harley's head snapped to Anne's, sudden realization filling her face.

At the look Harley had sent her, Anne gasped and shook her head. "O h my god he is wanted!" She exclaimed, shaking her head more rapidly and beginning to pace herself. "I'm an accessory to something dodgy!"

"Anne, shut up." Harley told her, hint of humour in her voice as she shook her own head. "Opie's not wanted! But he can help us ou-" The two women fell silent as the noise of a car starting up filled the pairs ears. With a quick glance at each other, the pair rushed over to the window and pulled the curtain back, watching as the jaguar pulled of the side walk and onto the road. As Harley watched the car disappear from sight, she slowly turned her head to look at Anne, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Thanks for scaring me half to death!"

Anne scoffed, shaking her head as she finally stripped her jacket of and moved towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed because I have work tomorrow." She told her, turning to look over her shoulder as she sighed softly. "I take it you're going to be gone when I wake up?" Harley nodded slowly, knowing that Opie would probably prefer to get back to Charming sooner rather than later. "It was good to see you, Harley... Don't forget to call me." With that said, the red head moved up the stairs and out of sight.

Releasing a deep sigh, Harley moved to drop onto the sofa, her eyes looking around to find the clock she knew sat on top the book shelf. She sighed once more, bringing her legs up and resting her head on the pillow. Harley knew all the techniques for falling asleep, she'd tried them all over the last year. However, she was convinced that doing them would only keep her awake longer. Every half hour or, so she would roll over and look at the time. It was usually somewhere around the early hours before her thoughts became disorganized enough to release her mind into sleep.

Harley groaned as she muttered words that made no sense under her breath when she felt a hand gently brushing the hair from her face and her name being muttered deeply. To Harley, waking up was harsh, especially if your dreams were better than reality. The saddest part of it is that eventually, even the memory of her dream would fade... If you were lucky enough to remember it, that it. She was more often than not left with empty voids of emotion, the only proof that she ever had the dream to begin with.

"Harley, you gotta wake up, Babe." Opie muttered, not wanting to wake whoever else occupied the house. "Harley." He watched as she slowly and reluctantly uncovered her face. He watched her blink, close her eyes and blink again. "Mornin', we've got to get on the road... Clay called and said they've had some trouble with the Nordics. He's gonna meet us out on main with some of the boys."

Harley nodded slowly, pushing herself up and dragging her feet off the sofa. She rubbed her knuckled onto her closed eyes before she stretched her arms above her head and yawned quietly. Her eyes shifted to Opie's face who was looking, painfully at something lower than her height. Harley followed his sight and sighed when she noticed her shirt had ridden up. She was quick to pull it down, ignoring that way his eyes snapped to hers. "We need to get goin'. My dad'll be pissed if he's there before us."

In record time, the two were back on the road with Opie driving and Harley sat comfortably in the passenger seat. For the first time in a while, Harley could say that she was at peace with everything in her life at that moment. She'd never be perfectly fine with it, and she'd never forget Jacob, but she knew that she could learn to live with it... With Opie.

For one reason or another, the journey back to Charming was quicker than the one to Oakley. Harley couldn't understand why and decided that it really didn't matter. Before she knew it, the two were pulling onto Main street, making the journey to where she knew Clay and some others were driving up, towards them.

"Fuckin' hell." Opie muttered causing Harley to look at the side of his face. She watched him look in the mirror above him with a frown. She frowned and tilted in her seat, gripping the side of the chair and taking a look out the back window. She noticed that whoever was driving behind them must've been closer to the back of her car than legally possible. As she tried to get a look at the driver her eyes widened when she noticed the make of the car and had mere seconds before she dove back into her seat seconds before a bullet flew through the back window and out the front. "What t-"

Opie cut himself off as he ducked his own head while trying to keep the car on the road. However, something in the corner of Harley's eyes caught her eye as she turned to look out her window, opening her mouth just as a car, much larger than hers came barrelling for them. "OPIE!" She screamed out, cowering towards him as the car made contact with her side of the car, sending them spiralling.

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **I never in a million years would've thought that this story would be a hit!**_

 _ **what started off as an idea has turned into this love for my OC.**_

 _ **More about Harley and what she wanted to do as a profession will be revealed soon.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Everything seemed to fall silent once the car that'd run Opie and Harley off the road had taken off. To Harley, her ears seemed to block out any noise and any sound that could've been filling the air around her. Fortunately for the pair, the car had landed in an upright position. Harley let her head fall to the side as she tried to get a good look at Opie who hadn't moved since the car had stopped rolling. "O-Opie..." She croaked out, her eyes rolling slightly as she tried to focus on the man beside her. She raised her hand, feeling as though she had to use every ounce of strength to do so. "Opie..."

A groan filled her ears as she watched his form twitch before he moved forward slightly. He ran a hand across his face and took a look out the front window before everything seemed to snap back to reality for him and his head shot to the side. "Harley..." He took her form in, noticing the way her eyes seemed to jump. "Are you doin' alright?" He asked, shakily. Opie pulled his phone from his pocket and urgently searched through his contacts before he stopped still and sighed a deep breath of relief when the all too familiar rumble filled his ears. "Harls, you're fine. I promise, Jax is here now, alright? We're gonna be fine."

Harley nodded slowly, turning in her seat and trying to move her legs. She froze as she felt a pressure holding her in place, denying her access to move. "Opie, Opie I can't move." She croaked out, her heart rate spiking as she began to panic, breathing deeply as she noticed a group of men on motorbikes coming to a stop on the road. She watched as the men hoped of and ran to the car.

"You two alright?" Jax called out, coming to a stop beside Opie's door and swinging it open. He looked over his brother before he looked to Harley and sighed deeply. "Harls, you're fine, alright?" He said, noticing the way her breathing seemed to pick up. "I'm going to help Ope out and then I'll come get you alright?" Harley shook her head frantically, muttering under her breath about being stuck. Jax frowned before he looked to the door, his eyes widening as he noticed the way the door seemed to be pushed inwards, pinning her into her seat. "Fuck..."

Opie groaned as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, trying to relieve himself from some of the tension. "I'm fine, bro." He told Jax, patting the blonde on the shoulder before motioning to Harley. "I'll stay with her. See if you can find a way to get that door open." He added, turning to face Harley who seemed to be calmer knowing she wasn't about to be left. Leaning closer to her, Opie pulled his knife out his holster and cut the seatbelt from her form before he noticed the way she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Water..." She muttered with a deeper frown, tilting her head as she stuck a finger in her ear. Opie looked around for his water bottle he had brought from Annie's house before he picked it up and held it out to her. He watched as she shook her head. "Water... In my ear." She moaned out, tilting her head a little further.

"What do you mean, water?" Opie asked, brushing strands of her hair from her face as he looked her over a good few times to insure her face was alright before he moved on the looking over her arms.

"It's in my ea..." Harley trailed off, she had pulled her finger from her ear, hoping to be free from the water. However, as she brought her hand into her line of sight, she could see her pointer finger covered in warm, sticky blood.

"Shit." Opie cursed, gripping the sides of her face and forcing her to look at him. "Hey, we're going to get you out of here, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." Opie wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. "Harley, I promise you... I'm right here."

"I-I want... I want my dad, Ope." Harley whispered out, tears filling her eyes, and she gripped his hands that were still holding her face gently and took a look out the window to see if Clay was around. She had always felt safe when her father was around, knowing it had something to do with the bond the two of them shared. "He was meant to be here... Please, Ope."

Opie nodded, taking his own look out the window as he watched Jax talk to the others about what was happening. His eyes ran through the crowd, knowing that Clay had told the pair he was going to be there. However, the longer he looked, the quicker he realized that the old man was nowhere to be seen.

Harley watched as Jax pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a number while both Chibs and Bobby came down the small hill towards the car. She watched as Bobby moved around to Opie side of her car and began a rushed conversation that seemed to spike slight worry in the two men before she turned to see Chibs inspecting her door.

Harley reached out a shaky hand as she went to rest in on the window before she realized that large shards of glass were still sticking out. She watched the men as they spoke amongst each other, probably forgetting that she could actually hear them. "How you doin' lass?" Chibs asked softly, his arm coming through the window to rest on her cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"Where's my dad?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked up, trying to read the expression on his face. She knew that Clay was nowhere near or else he would've been there with her. However, she had no clue where he could actually be. "He sai- He said he was coming to meet us."

"Clay's just doing some club business, Lass." He told her, eyeing Bobby who shook his head, clearly angry with the fact that Clay had chosen the club over the safety of his daughter. "Jax is trying to get a hold of him now, alright?" He asked, waiting for her to nod at him before he leaned through the window and got a look at the door. "I think we can get you out through the other door. Can you move your legs?" Harley nodded once more, finally beginning to feel someone sober.

Though it took longer than the Scotsman had thought, together with Opie, Jax and Bobby, the four of them had managed to get Harley out of the passenger seat and though the driver's side. Much to Harley's surprise, she had actually been less harmed than she had initially thought. The blood from her ear had been from the outside, the bullet fired at them having nicked a part of her ear which caused the bleeding.

"Get Juice on the phone, tell him to bring a pick-up to take the cage back to TM." Jax told Bobby, pulling his own phone out once more, and he dialled a number before he held it to his face and moved away from the group slightly. Harley pulled her jacket tighter around her as he stood beside the parked bikes on the road with Chibs who had thrown his arm around her shoulder. "Ope, you good brother?" Jax called out, shoving his phone back into his pocket as Opie nodded. "I've got to go and meet Clay... Bobby, stay here with Opie and wait for the pick-up, Chibs do you mind getting Harley down to TM? Gemma's waiting for you there with Tara."

"Aye, brother." Chibs nodded, squeezing Harley's shoulder as he moved to his bike. "I'll get her there in one piece. You good to ride, Lass?" He shot at Harley who merely nodded. She took the spare helmet he offered her with a quick thanks and strapped it onto her head before she nodded and waited for him to get on his bike.

Harley shot a look over her shoulder at Opie who was talking with Bobby before she climbed on the back of Chibs bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the bike some to a roaring start beneath her. She nodded at Jax who smiled at her as Chibs turned and took of down main street towards the all too familiar, welcome to Charming sign.

Though she was much calmer than she had been, Harley couldn't help but let the anger take over whatever emotions she had been feeling. It was obvious who had run her off the road and it was obvious as too why. However, Clay had all but promised that he'd be there to tag along to insure herself and Opie made it back to Charming. She didn't blame her father for the accident, however, she did feel as though the club was more important to him than his own daughter which in some aspects, was probably right.

She sighed, thinking about all the things she wanted to shout at Clay when she saw him next but knew it'd all be shouted in her head. If there was one thing her father didn't tolerate, it was people raising their voices at him, daughter or not. She vividly remembered the one time Gemma had all but screamed at him when she was in her early teens. The next day, Gemma was rocking a nice shiner with the story being that she had fallen over trying to clean up after her precious birds.

Chibs pulled onto the lot at TM and backed his bike to a stop. Harley was quick to hop off, pulling the straps to his helmet from her face and handing it to him before she took a deep breath and set off for the office. Chibs jogged to catch up to her, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his top pocket as the pair noticed Gemma rushing out the Office. "Jesus Christ, can't you stay out of trouble!" She exclaimed, her face full of concern as she gripped her daughters face and took a look over her. "Do you know who it was?" She shot out, watching as Harley nodded. "Come on. Tara's waiting in the office. Thank you Chibs." She shot at the older man who kissed her cheek quickly before he set off for the picnic table.

Harley allowed Gemma to pull her towards the office where Tara was already setting out a towel in order to keep everything she'd be using sterol. She dropped into one of the chairs with a deep sigh and tilted her head towards Tara. "We've got to stop meeting in these situations." Tara spoke up, trying to humour the girl sat in front of her as she brushed Harleys hair from her face and took a look at her ear. "I'm going to need to stitch the back but the front looks as though it could heal on its own."

"I don't have to walk around with a bandaged up ear, do I?" Harley quickly asked, suddenly horrified at the idea of going out with her ear covered looking like a mess. She watched Gemma stifle her laughter as she patted her shoulder, grinning brightly.

"That's my girl, beauty before anything else." She said, causing Tara to shake her head as Harley felt her mouth tug into a smile. Harley began to tell the two woman everything that had happened since leaving Anne's house in Oakley, not forgetting the part where the car who contained the shooter had been parked outside her friend's house the night before.

"I thought they were meant to be sorting the Nordics out?" Harley found herself hissing out when Tara had looped the final stitch in the back of her ear and grabbed some scissors to cut the remaining thread away. "Seems to me like they're to busy worrying about other shit." She muttered, noticing the way Gemma shook her head slightly.

"Don't let your dad catch you talking like that." She muttered under her breath as she noticed the man in question pulling into the lot. "I mean it Harley, whatever you're thinking of telling him, let it go." She added just as he moved into the office, his eyes catching Harley's who was still tilting her head, allowing Tara to patch her ear in a thin piece of cotton.

"Jesus..." He muttered out, his hand pointing towards his daughter as he turned to Gemma. "What the hell happened here?" He asked, turning as more motorbikes poured into the lot. "I thought she was up in Oakley?"

"She is right here." Harley muttered, glancing at Tara who gave her a soft smile, almost saying silently that she knew how she felt. Tara taped the last piece of cotton down before she leaned back and pulled her gloves off, wrapping them with the used tools and dropping them in the side bin.

Tara and Harley watched as Gemma and Clay walked out the office and towards the other men who had just arrived back in the lot. Tara took a look around before she moved closer to Harley, causing her to raise a brow in question. "Things have been bad around here, Harley." She began, noticing the way Harley seemed to frown. "I'm telling you because I trust you, I always have... Clay, your dad he... He doesn't seem like the man he used to be. There're things I can't tell you about him that would change the way you see him. Keep your guard up, Harley." Tara muttered, moving away from her when the man in question moved into the office and grabbed a number from the pin board, stalking out almost as soon as he had entered.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It had taken Harley a good few weeks to figure out just what was going on around Charming. It seemed as though the time she had spent away was used to fuck up everything and anything the small town held dearly. Though she had doubts, Clay had returned one evening to tell his daughter that the club had taken care of the Nordics and that she wouldn't be bothered by them again. She had her doubts about what had actually happened between the club and the Nordics but had taken her mother's advice and kept her mouth shut.

However, for one reason or another, Harley couldn't help but grow annoyed with the way her life was going now that she was back home. Though she had not been bothered by the Nordics in weeks, she now found the presence of an ATF Agent, June Stahl lingering almost everywhere she went. Though the Agent had yet to talk to her, Harley knew from word of the mouth that it was bound to happen. The blonde had spoken to most of the club members, some more than once trying to tie them to anything she possibly could.

Just as Harley suspected, the blonde Agent had made her presence known on a sunny Saturday morning when Harley had offered to run to the store and pick up some cleaning products for the clubhouse. She had been reading a bottle of what she thought was polish when she noticed the woman beside her, looking over the bottles on the shelf, her arm almost brushing up against Harley.

Harley turned her head to look at the woman, a small smirk falling on her face despite the fact that she knew the woman could probably ruin her life if she wanted too. "Finally had the balls to speak to me then, Agent?" She asked in amusement, raising a brow as the blonde turned to look at her. "It's taken you long enough. You didn't take nearly as long to approach my mother from what I've heard."

Stahl's face fell blank for a moment before she forced a small smile onto it. "It's helpful to know that your family talk about me." She said, noticing the way Harley's amusement never once left her face. The blonde was almost annoyed that she hadn't managed to at least make the brunette uncomfortable. If anything, Harley was one of the last options she had to try and infiltrate SAMCRO. "I've been meaning to talk to you actually." She added, watching as Harley raised a soft brow and made a small noise as she dropped the bottle into the basket she was holding. "How is it that a girl like you turned out that way you have done?"

Stahl fought against her own grin as she watched Harley frown and turn to look at her. "What do you mean, the way I have?" She found herself asking before she had a chance to stop herself. "And what do you mean a girl like me?" She all but demanded, turning to make her way down the next isle to grab some paper towels, annoyed to find the blonde trailing behind her.

"A girl like you." Stahl began, crossing her arms as she watched Harley survey the row of paper towels. "Born and raised SAMCRO. Your father is the president of the charter and your mother is the so-called Queen. You were raised around the men and the club, seeing things that no child should probably have to see... Yet you've turned out the way you are. Level headed, polite... Normal even." She trailed off as she heard the snort Harley released.

"I'm far from normal, Agent." She told her, shaking her head as she chuckled, finding the whole situation laughable. "Seems to me like you've just said that my family aren't normal."

"I meant the club." Stahl told her, a grin on her face as she noticed the way Harley seemed to glare at her in slight anger at her words. "I never mentioned your family."

Harley nodded slowly, grabbing a pack of towels and dropping it into her basket before she moved to the wipes at the end of the isle. "See, that's your second mistake." She said, chewing the inside of her cheek as she took a look at the options on the shelves. "The club is my family. Want to know what your first mistake was?" Stahl nodded slowly, wondering what she had even said. "You assumed you knew shit about me."

It was Stahl's turn to chuckle as she shook her head. "Harley Rose Morrow, born January 6th 1995 to a Mr. Clarence Morrow and a Mrs. Gemma Teller-Morrow in Charming, California. Sister to a Jackson Nathaniel Teller and Thomas Wayne Teller, the latter of whom died before you were even born." Stahl spoke so professionally that Harley had hard time keeping her amusement back. "Named Harley after Clay's love for motorbikes and Rose after Gemma's mother."

Harley clapped her hands a few times, nodding as she grinned at the blonde. "Wow, it's great to know that you've got someone in your pocket who tells you shit... Was it Unser? Doesn't matter really... I don't know why you needed that information because it's going to get you nowhere." Harley shrugged slightly. "I'm not a member of the club. If you want dirt on me, go read my file... Oh, wait... There isn't one because I've never been arrested." Harley told the Agent, her grin widen at the look on her face. "That's probably the reason why you ran off to Wayne asking questions about me, right? Because you know there's nothing you can hold over me?"

Harley took Stahl's locked jaw and silence as a yes as she nodded, grabbing a pack of wipes and moving towards the register in order to pay for her goods. Though she hoped Stahl was finished trying to intimidate her, she couldn't help but sigh when the Blonde came into vision once more. "I know what happened to Gemma."

Shrugging slightly, Harley handed the money to the cashier before she turned to raise a brow at her. "A lo of things have happened to Gemma, you're going to have to be more specific." She said, thanking the woman behind the till before she moved towards the exit, sighing in annoyance when the blonde followed.

However, Harley came to a dead stop when the next three words flowed from Stahl's mouth as though she spoke them regularly. "About the rape."

"You what?" Harley demanded, turning to all but hiss at the woman in front of her. Stahls eyes widened ever so slightly, noticing the way the younger woman seemed to seethe at the words she was telling her. It was clear to her that Harley had no clue about the trauma her mother had been subjected to and almost regretted telling her... Almost.

"Sorry, you mean to tell me that the so called SAMCRO family are not as tight as I initially thought them to be?" Stahl asked, finally finding something she could possibly use to persuade Harley to give up the club if she worked hard enough. "Or perhaps it's just you who doesn't know..." Harley eyed the blonde, trying to figure out if what she was being told was correct or if the Agent was a sick liar. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, Harley."

Harley frowned, shaking her head slightly as she pulled the door open harshly and set off for the SUV Gemma had let her borrow until her car was either fixed or scrapped and a new one bought. Almost as soon as she had entered the driver's seat, Harley shoved the bag of goods to the back and pulled her phone out, dialling her mother's number in an instant.

"Hey Baby, everything alright?" Gemma's voice flew through the phone as Harley's eyes narrowed at the tone she used. "I'm out with Tara picking up groceries with Abel and Sack. You manage to pick up what I asked for?"

"Yeah, look I need to talk to you." Harley spoke up, shoving the keys into the ignition and pressing her foot on the gas. "I've just seen that Agent Stahl, and she's just s-"

"Hold that thought, Sweetie." Gemma muttered, her voice barely above a whisper and sounding as though she had found something much more interesting that talking with her daughter. "I've got to go... Get to Jax's house and drop the supplies of there. I love you." With that said, Gemma hung up as Haley scoffed and shook her head, wondering what was so interesting.

Harley bit the inside of her cheek, her anger beginning to spike at the fact that she had all but been hung up on. She filled through her contacts, looking for Clay's number before she dialled it and waited for him to pick up. "Harley, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Harley laughed out dryly, shaking her head once more. "What do you need, make it quick, sweetheart."

"Don't fucking bother, Dad!" She shouted down the phone, hanging up and throwing it to the floor in a fit of rage. Harley pushed her foot on the pedal a little harder as she made the short journey from the store to Jax's house, muttering cursed words under her breath as she did so.

If there was one thing she hated more than anything it was being left out of the loop. It wasn't enough that she was born a girl and therefore not allowed a patch in SAMCRO, but she had to be one of the youngest around, everyone treating her as though she wasn't worthy of knowing anything that went on around the club.

It was one of the many reasons why she was such a rebellious child, always being found in places she shouldn't be and more often than not, listening into meetings and taking in word of the mouth about everything that happened in the club since she could even talk. She knew that Stahl wouldn't find a record on her because there simply wasn't one to be found. If there was one thing she had learned growing up SAMCRO, it was to work hard and try harder. Course she had broken the law more times than she probably should have, however, she had always managed to disappear or make it seem as though she had never been around when anything happened.

As she pulled the car to a stop outside Jax's house, she noticed that Tara's car was nowhere to be found. Harley excited the car and slammed the door behind her, making her way up the path and moved towards the grass to find the stone Tara had told her had a spare key beneath it. Once she had found it, Harley unlocked the door and entered the house, slamming it shut behind her.

Not bothering to take her jacket off, Harley moved towards the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table and began to search through it, pulling a red apple out and taking a bite just as she heard a rumble of a car coming from out front. Harley waited, chewing on her apple as she watched the door open as Tara entered the house.

She raised a brow in acknowledgement when Tara smiled at her in greeting, resting Abel's car seat on the kitchen counter as Harley grinned and moved towards her nephew, unstrapping his belts and pulling him into her arms with a grin. "Hey sweetie." She muttered, grinning at the baby who looked up at her before he grabbed a lock of her hair. "You're so sweet, huh? Where's Gemma?" She found herself asking Tara who had begun to put her groceries away.

"She... She said that she's doing her bit for the club." Tara told her as she eyed Harley who frowned. "There was a blonde girl who Gemma recognized. I told Half-Sack to stay with her in case she needed a quick way out" Was all she added as she closed the cupboard. Harley muttered something about Gemma being a crazy bitch under her breath.

"You know I found something out today... From that Agent Stahl." Harley spoke up, trying to figure out if Tara knew anything about Gemma or if it was even true. "She was trying to get some Intel on anything the club does but told me that G-" She was interrupted as the door was pushed open, both woman jumping slightly as they looked at each other. "Jax?"

"It's just me!" Half-Sack called out, coming into view as Harley and Tara visibly relaxed slightly. Harley shook her head, cursing herself for being so jumpy as she turned to cradle Abel against her chest as his eyes began to droop.

Tara waited for a moment, trying to look around his body before she spoke up "Where's Gemma?"

"I don't know." He replied, shrugging as his eyes were blown wide. "Feds raided the house. I had to leave." Harley blinked a few times, watching Tara squeeze her eyes shut in annoyance. To say that she was confused would be an understatement. "You better call Jax." Harley watched as Tara swore under her breath and moved to the phone, picking it up and beginning to dial a number.

It was silent for a few minutes as Tara held the phone to her ear, Half-Sack and Harley watching her. "Hey... I, uh... Didn't want to bother you with this but... Gemma followed Zoabelle's daughter an-" She was cut off as a sound of shock left her mouth, a gun being pointed at her as Harley gasped and Half-Sack stood up straight.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harley eyed the man that had just entered the house, his gun pointed at Tara who seemed to be struggling to do anything. She watched as he grabbed the phone from her, turning it off before he dropped it on the ground, his gun moving to Half-Sack as he pushed Tara back into a seat at the kitchen table.

Harley caught Tara's eye as she began to back away slowly, almost praying that Abel wouldn't make a noise. She watched as the man motioned for Half-Sack's holster. "Weapon." He demanded, his Irish accent flooding the kitchen. "Don't take another step." He spoke up once more, eyeing Harley from the corner of his eye as she came to a stop, clutching Abel as though her life depended on it.

"What are you doing?" Tara voiced her question, trying not to sound more scared than she actual was. "What do you want?" She added, the question being thrown to the Irish man who kept his gun trained on Half-Sack, his eyes almost burning holes in the man's head.

The room fell silent for a moment of two, the four adults never moving from the spot they occupied. "Gemma killed my Eddie." He finally spoke up as Harley frowned. What would Gemma possibly need with the Irishman's son? "Figured, maybe I'd kill an old lady, even the score." In the blink of an eye, his arm had snapped to Tara, his gun inches from her face. "Don't get brave, boyo!" He exclaimed when Half-Sack went to dash forward. "SIT!"

Harley felt Abel squirm in her arms as he let out a cry from the noise. She bounced him gently, shushing him quietly as she continued to cradle him in her arms, trying to keep him away from the Irishman. Half-Sake caught Harley's gaze before he slowly lowered himself into the kitchen chair.

The man moved towards Harley who gripped Abel righter in her arms. His gun was trained on the two sat at the table as he come to a stop in front of Harley. "Your good with him... He yours?" He asked as Harley kept quiet. She knew that the man before her must've known who the baby was if he was here in the first place. "How about a son for a son." He spoke up quietly, grabbing a knife from the block on the kitchen counter.

Harley's eyes widened as she shook her head, backing away from the man. "No, please." She muttered, finding it difficult to find the words she thought would help Abels case. "He's not Gemma's son! It's not the same, Please." He ignored her, moving towards her as he tilted his head slightly. "Please, I'm her daughter... How about a daughter for a son?" She all but shouted.

Before he had a chance to move any closer, Half-Sack had dived for him. Harley cried out as she watched the Irishman turn and push the knife he held through Half-Sack's cut and into his chest. Tara was up and out of her seat in an instant, trying to find her breath as she cried out, trying to figure out what to do to save the man who had collapsed to the floor, unresponsive.

"You..." He muttered, training his gun on Harley as he ignored Tara on the ground who seemed to freeze. "Hand him over." He added, nodding towards Abel in her arms as she shook her head, holding the baby tighter.

"You don't- you don't have to do this." Harley found herself whispering, shaking her head as she did so. "Please, he's just a baby! He had nothing to do with the death of your son, I'm sorry for that but please don't do this!" Though she tried hard to fight it, at the sight of Tara's tears, she let her own fall as she rocked Abel against her chest.

The man stared at her in envy as he tilted his head, nodding slightly as he pointed his gun at Tara. "You, up." He muttered, watching as Tara rose on shaky feet. He gripped her shoulder as he pointed the gun at her head, moving through the house. "Follow me." He called out to Harley who followed at a distance, frowning when he entered Abel's room. "Stand over there." He told her, motioning to the corner behind the door.

Harley did as she was told, watching as he pushed Tara into the rocking chair, moving towards Abel's drawers and pulling out two pairs of trouser before he moved to use them to tie around Tara's hands, binding her to the rocking chair. Though all she wanted to do was tackle the man to the ground, Harley knew she couldn't risk Abel in the process. He came first, and she wasn't entirely sure what the man was planning.

He stood back and watched as Tara tried to escape the bonds, her eyes still full of tears as she met Harley's gaze, nodding to Abel once. Harley understood what was being asked of her and gave her a curt nod in return before she felt the man grab her jacket and pull her out the room and down the hall towards the front door.

"Move." He hissed out, poking his gun at her back as she did as she was told, noticing the car that he was leading her too. "Get in." He told her, pulling the passenger door open and all but shoving her in. Harley glared at him through her wet eyes, taking a seat and reaching over Abel to grab to seatbelt before she strapped the pair of them in, Abel snugly against her chest.

The Irish man jogged round his car, pulling the driver's side open and entering, pulling the door shut behind him before he ran a hand down his face and started the car, keeping his gun low but still pointed at Harley. The two adults fell into a silence as Harley avoided looking at him, keeping her eye on Abel and the road outside, almost praying that one of the boys were riding around for fun.

As the time continued to pass, Harley's hope that he'd drive into the path of a son began to fall as she noticed that he was leaving Charming, the farewell sign taking up her eyesight as she bit the inside of her cheek. It was just as he had turned out onto the open road that Harley heard her phone ringing from her pocket. She made no move to answer in fear of losing her life as she eyes the man who bit his lip.

He nudged her pocket with his gun before he opened his mouth. "Answer it." He told her, taking a glance at her before he breathed deeply. "I SAID, answer it."

Harley moved one of her arms from Abel's form as she shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled her phone out before she answered it. "H-hello?"

" _Harley?_ " Opie's voice filled her ear's as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her teas back. " _Jesus Christ, Babe. Are you alright?_ " He asked as Harley turned to raise a brow at the man, almost asking him silently if she was allowed to talk to him. Before she had a chance to answer him, she heard a small commotion over the phone before her brother's voice filled her ears. " _Harley?_ "

"Jax, Abel... He's fine he's with me right now." She told him, eyeing the gun as she did so. "I uh... We're with an Irish man... He... He thinks that Gemma had killed his so-"

"There is no think about it, lass." He spoke up, causing Harley to jump as he seemed to breathe deeply in anger. "Tell him, Cameron Hayes has his son. I want him to know." Cameron added, grinning brightly despite the clear heartache in his eyes.

"Jax, his name is Cameron Hayes... He wants you to know that." Harley told her brother through the phone, listening to him shout and scream as she winced when she heard things being broken on the other line. "Jax, pleas-"

Cameron reached across and grabbed the phone from her grasp. Harley watched as he used his hand holding the gun to steer the wheel before he brought the phone to his ear. "Jackson." He called out blankly, clearly trying to get his attention through the phone. "You with me?" Harley heard a muffle through the phone, knowing her brother was probably cursing him out. "Did you enjoy that conversation with your little sister, son?" He asked, not waiting for a reply before he spoke up once more. "Because it's the last one you'll ever have with her."

Harley frowned, her eyes wide as she watched her roll the window down and send her phone flying from the window. He rolled it back up, turning to turn the radio on quietly while Harley gulped, almost praying that she lived to see the next day.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harley continued to bite her lip as she wondered if Cameron had caught onto the fact that her phone was traceable. She noticed the way he seemed to drive slower than someone would if they had just kidnapped a woman and a baby. However, before she had a chance to get her hopes up, she heard him swear under his breath as he pushed his foot harder on the gas, the car rushing down the road.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Harley found herself asking in a voice barely above a whisper, hoping to god he didn't plan to kill the pair of them before they even had a chance to be found. "If you just let us out now, I'll tell Jax it was a misunderstanding... That you tried to seek justice for your son in the wrong place." She noticed the way his jaw seemed to clench at her words and found herself falling silent in fear of putting Abel in harm's way.

He didn't answer her, instead turning off into the docks which caused Harley to frown deeper. It took no longer than five seconds for Harley to realize why he had taken them there. She swore under her breath, exiting the car when he did so as she felt the gun pointed into her lower back once more. Though she tried to walk at a slower pace, praying to whoever would listen that the sons were not too far away. However, her luck seemed to be running short as Cameron seemed to understand what she was trying to do.

"Get a move on or I'll kill that baby here and now." He hissed in her ear, pointing his gun over her shoulder and towards Abel. In an instant, she had sped up, her eyes squeezing shut as he walked the three of them down to a boat where he proceeded to untie the rope. She felt a few tears collect in her eyes when she heard the sound of a distant rumble just as she was pushed into the boat, forced to sit on the sofa as Cameron rushed to switch the engine on just as the bikes came to a stop.

Harley stood up, moving to get a look at the wooden structure as she noticed Jax leading a pack of men, running full speed towards them. She took a look at Cameron, noticing that he was busy trying to get the engine started. However, just as she was about to rush off the boat, she felt it jerk, throwing her back onto the seat as it took off from the dock seconds before Jax made it.

She pushed herself back up, still gripping Abel to her chest as she took a look at the docks before moving to Cameron. "Please, you can still go back!" She shouted over the engine. Bouncing Abel as he began to cry from the noise and Harley's frantic pleads. "Please, Cameron!"

"Shut up!" Cameron screamed in her face, shoving her back to the sofa as Harley let her tears fall, opting for watching the sons disappear from view the further Cameron lead the boat out of the docks. Harley rubbed her hand up and down Abel's back, trying to comfort the baby and help to stop his cried while she kept her eyes on the Irish man.

Abel gripped Harley's jacket in his tiny fists, his wails breaking her heart every time he let one out. She sighed deeply, listening to Abel's hysterical crying. His screaming sobs only interrupted by his need to draw breath. Harley tore her eyes from Cameron's form and looked down at Abel, trying hard to help the baby overcome his tears.

Harley bit the inside of her cheek, gripping Abels form and tilting him, so he was lying in her arms rather than sat against her chest. She took a breath, trying to ignore the way Cameron seemed to be eyeing her as she opened her mouth and began to sing softly to the blonde. "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine... You make me happy, when skies are grey." She continued to sing, noticing the way Abel began to calm, his limbs un-stiffening as his eyes drooped shut the longer she sang to him.

"Perhaps dragging you along wasn't such a bad idea, ay Lass?" Cameron said blankly as Harley ignored him, resting her head against the sofa behind her as she glared at the man when Abel finally fell asleep. She watched him twist and turn the boat across different lakes, making his way to god knows where.

Though she wasn't entirely sure where Cameron's final destination was, Harley tried to keep an eye open for any landmarks she recognized. As she sat in silence, Abel sleeping snugly in her arms, Harley tried to remember the last time she was on a boat. She searched her mind again and again until she had come up with the only other time she had taken to open water.

It'd been her seventh birthday, and she had all but begged Gemma and Clay to take a day away from the lot. After much persuasion, her parents had agreed, dragging her off to the local harbour she had just been on. The boats were scattered over the harbour like fall leaves in a pond. The colours were beautiful to her seven-year-old eyes, random, bringing forth echoing memories from Harley's childhood. The boats had bobbed on the waves, twisting and turning in the ocean around them.

Harley had lost track of the time as she noticed that Cameron was pulling into some docks. She looked around, her eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to take notice of anything and everything she could. Though she had no clue where she actually was, she noticed a sign on the docks that the boat was pulling up to labelled, Suisun City.

Watching as Cameron turned the engine off, grabbing his gun and moving off the boat before he turned around and motioned for Harley to follow his lead. She noticed a group of men moving towards them, their walk screaming gang related. "Ay, you gonna pay to tie your boat up?" One of them called out to Cameron who forced a smile on his face.

"The wife and I are no longer in need of it, so to say." Cameron spoke up, causing Harley to scoff under her breath as she forced a smile which turned to a grimace. "Let's call it five hundred and it's yours." He added, motioning towards the boat Harley had just stepped off. The men stared at Cameron through narrowed eyes before they turned to look at the boat, giving it a once over before moving away to talk to each other.

Cameron spun around slowly, forcing a smile at Harley as he noticed one of the men watching them. Harley stared blankly at him, watching as he moved forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He turned to look down at Abel, his eyes widening slightly before he lowered his hand and slid the SAMCRO hat off he wore. Harley stared at him with a locked jaw, watching as he dropped the hat into a box of boat rope before he turned just as the men came back.

"Three hundred and you and your family will be on your way." The leader spoke, crossing his arms across his chest as Cameron stared at him, fighting the urge to shoot the men before him then and there. Instead, he opted for nodding, grinning as he held his hand out and shook the man's hand, taking a small wad of cash from him before he held his arm out and ushered Harley past the men.

Though all she really wanted to do was scream at the men to help her, she couldn't be entirely sure that they'd do just that. Who knew if they knew of SAMCRO or if they were even enemies of the club. Cameron followed close behind her, his hand still on his gun in his pocket as he ordered her to follow the dock up onto the street.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Three days. Three whole days Harley had been locked in a filthy motel room with Abel, handcuffed to the radiator pipe for the majority of the time. More often than not Cameron was out, busy doing whatever it was a kidnapper of a woman and a baby did. She had gained multiple cuts on her face from the few times she had the nerve to raise her voice to the Irish man, shouting about Abel needing formula and clothing to change into. He had raised his hand to her more times than she could count.

Though she wasn't entirely sure it was safe, she had taken to giving Abel some of the water Cameron had left with her before he left in the mornings, finding it difficult to reach most of the formula he had left on the table. If there was one thing she had learned since being taken, it was that she had amazing control over her bladder. Being handcuffed to the radiator for hours on end did that to her.

However, on the fifth day, when Harley had finished feeding Abel a bottle of cold milk, she frowned as Cameron came out the bathroom. He moved towards her, unlocking her cuffs and motioning for her to get up. Harley sighed, placing Abel in the carrier Cameron had managed to get before she pushed herself up to her feet and brushed her hair of her face. She stood in front of the Irish man, her jaw clenched as she raised a brow.

"Make yourself a little more presentable, Lass." He told her, nodding towards the mirror on the wall behind her. "We've got places to be today." She turned around, fed up with being told what to do as she took a look at herself. She sighed, running a hand through her brown hair before she pulled it up into a bundle on top of her head, tying it off with the band on her wrist.

She grabbed her jacket from the floor, shrugging it on and insuring she didn't look as though she hadn't been wearing the same clothes the last however many days. Bending down, she strapped Abel into the carrier before she stood up and turned to face Cameron once more who was pulling things from a bag on the bed.

"ID's and passports here." Cameron stated, ignoring the way Harley's eyes widened at the latter. "Harley is no more while we're in public, you got that lass?" She nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he managed to get a picture of her from. "Mrs. Claire Maddox." He said, showing her the ID as he nodded towards Abel in his carrier. "Jack Maddox, our son." He told her, holding up a passport before he motioned to his self. "Jamie Maddox... Now, we've got to stop off at a store before we can leave tomorrow."

"Leave?" Harley spoke up, finally. "Leave where?" She asked, eyeing the man as he rolled his eyes and shoved the passports into his pocket before he moved to Harley and shoved the fake ID into her own pocket. "This is getting out of hand now, Cameron..."

"I wonder who started it." He hissed in her face as she tilted away, shaking her head softly as she fell silent. "Perhaps it was started by someone you hold close to your heart... Gemma, is her name, right?" Once again, Harley kept her mouth shut as she stood in front of the Irish man, feeling smaller than ever before under his intense glare. "Now, we best get going... Claire."

Harley bent down and grabbed Abel's carrier as she followed Cameron out the door and towards a car her had brought. She kept her mouth shut when he opened the back door for her, allowing her to strap Abels car seat into the car before he shut the door and pulled the passenger door open. Harley sighed, entering the car and allowing him to shut the door before she rested her elbow on the window.

Cameron moved around the car, getting in the driver's side as he shoved the key into the ignition and pressed his foot on the gas, the car rolling out onto the open road in seconds. Harley tried to keep her face void of any emotion as she realized that she could probably have a chance to at least alert someone of her situation if Cameron was to take her out in public.

Though she wasn't entirely sure on how she could do so, she knew she had to find a way to get a message to someone without putting herself or Abel in danger. If the passports were anything to go by, she needed to get it done today.

The journey was much quicker than Harley had thought it'd be and before she knew it, Cameron was pulling into a parking spot outside a medium-sized grocery store. Though the journey had given Harley some insight in the town she had been taken to, she realized that it had to be fairly small. Rather than wait for Cameron to open her door, she pushed it open, ignoring his glare as she pulled the back door open and unbuckled able from his seat, slamming the door behind her and following Cameron into the store.

Harley bounced Abel in her arms as she allowed Cameron to hold the door open for her. She heard the chimes above the door tinkle as she entered it, being greeted by a woman who looked as though she'd rather be doing something else. Harley took a look around, trying to locate a place that was crowded with people before she felt Cameron's hand on her waist, pushing her deeper into the door.

"I know what you're thinking." He muttered out, pushing her towards the baby isle as she scoffed, turning to glare at him before she felt the barrel of his gun nudging her in the back with his free hand. She looked down to see his gun in his pocket but still very deadly. "I will shoot the baby in the head, the shoot you before I turn it on myself." He told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do not test me because I have nothing left to live for, Claire."

In an instant, any plans she had made of seeking help had vanished. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to look through the isle of baby stuff, noticing Cameron who grabbed a travel pack of diapers and some wipes. Harley watched a woman turn down the aisle, her three kids running around her feet as she tried to stop them from doing so.

She watched her talk on the phone, clearly growing annoyed with the way her children seemed to ignore her. Cameroon ignored the woman, shaking his head, and he moved onto look through a set of clothes that were on sale as the woman stopped beside Harley, hanging her phone up and dropping it on top of her bag before she rushed round her trolley and towards her children.

The woman began to scold the three children, her back to Harley whose eyes widened as she began to bounce Abel once more, moving slowly towards Cameroon who was looking intently at a baby grow. As she passed the women's trolley, she reached out and grabbed her phone, shoving it between Abel and herself before she continued to walk towards Cameroon who turned around once she had made it to him and motioned for her to follow him.

Thankful that she hadn't been caught, Harley allowed Cameron to lead her to the women's isle, following his orders as he told her to grab a pair of trousers and a shirt. She did so without complaint, handing them to him, and he moved towards the checkout aisle. Harley stood close to him, not wanting to anger him in any way as she smiled at Able, noticing the way he looked at her as he grabbed onto her jacket.

"Oh, my!" Harley jumped as she turned, noticing the way Cameron stiffened before he relaxed and looked at the old woman who was smiling brightly at Abel. "How adorable... You sure do make beautiful children." She added, unaware of the way Harley internally cringed. "How old is he?"

"He's almost one now." Cameron spoke for the pair of them, his free hand coming up to brush some of Abels hair from his head. Forcing a smile as he watched the woman coo at Abel. He noticed that he was next to be served and had a hard time moving as he noticed Harley smiling at the woman. "We've got to get going, I'm sorry... It's past Jacks nap time, isn't it love?"

Harley nodded with a clenched jaw, smiling at the woman as she followed after Cameron and waited for him to pay. She watched as he shoved it all into a plastic bag and handed over two twenties before he ushered Harley out, telling the woman to keep the change. In record time, he had half dragged Harley back to the car, chucking the bag on the back seat as Harley strapped Abel back into his carrier, shoving the phone down the side of him before she stood up once more and shut the door, pulling the passenger door open and getting in.

"It's good to know you can listen to what I tell you." Cameron told her, beginning the short journey back to the motel. "If you do as your told, it'll make things much easier tomorrow." He let slip, shrugging at the look he received from the brunette. "Oh, didn't I mention? We're going on holiday." He told her.

"Do I get to know where you're taking me?" She muttered, chewing on her lip as she thought of a way to use the phone she had taken before he managed to drag her ass off to where ever it was she was being taken too. "It's not like I have much choice in the matter." She added.

"You ever been abroad?" He found himself asking her. Eyeing her from the corner of his eye as she shook her head softly. "I'm taking you to my home country, Lass." He told her, shrugging when her head whipped to him. "Ireland's beautiful this time of year." He finished as he pulled the car into the motel, letting it roll to a stop as he turned the key and pulled it from the ignition.

Harley excited the car and moved to Abel's door, pulling it open and unstrapping his carrier before she pulled it out, kicking the door shut behind her and moving back towards the room Cameron had claimed. She followed him in, listening to how he locked it behind him before she moved to the radiator once more. Cameron shook his head, holding out the plastic bag as he motioned to the bathroom.

"Go and get the pair of you cleaned up... I've got some phone calls to make outside, so don't think about running off or you'll have a bullet in you faster than you could scream." He told her, allowing her to grab the bag as she moved to the bathroom.

Harley placed Abel's carrier on the ground before she closed the door slowly, locking it behind her and turning to turn the shower on. She let the water run as she leaned her head against the locked door, listening to Cameron moving around the room before she heard the front door open and close. Once she was sure he was outside, she dived for Abels carrier and reached behind him to grab the phone.

"Shit..." She swore, noticing that the phone was almost dead. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember any numbers of by heart. Though it took her longer than she liked, once she remembered one, her eyes shot open as she dialled it in and held the phone to her ear.

She listened as it rang, swearing at herself for not remembering a more reliable number. However, before she was about to give up hope, the ringing fell silent and a voice filled her ears. " _Hello?_ "

"Anne?" Harley whispered frantically as she tried to keep her voice to a minim. "Anne, it's Harley. I need you to listen to me, I don't have much time, this phone is gonna die soon." She added, trying to get her words out faster than she had ever spoken.

" _Harley?_ " Anne questioned. " _What's wrong, are you alright?_ "

Harley nodded even though the red head couldn't see her. "I'm fine, I need your help. It's really important Anne." She told her, waiting for the go ahead to speak. Anne muttered for her to continue. "My nephew and I have been taken and I need you to do something for me. I need you to go into my old room and grab the box that has Jacob's name on it. You need to get it and get in your car to Charming. There's an Auto Motive lot called Teller-Morrow. My dad owns half of it. I need you to enter the clubhouse, okay?" She asked, wondering if Anne understood her so far.

" _Harley, what do you mean, you've been taken?_ " She asked. " _Where are you? Your nephew?_ "

"Anne, I don't have much time!" Harley hissed out. "Once you're at the lot I need you to go into the clubhouse, there's a set of double doors to the right once you enter the lot. You remember, Opie? Ask for him. Show him the box to prove you're who you say you are, they'll be sceptical otherwise. You make sure speak to someone with a cut on, the bitches will just tell you to piss off."

" _And then what?_ " Anne asked, already making her way up the stairs to Harleys old room as she grabbed the box and all but ran down the stairs and out the front door. " _What do I tell them?_ "

"Tell them, Cameron Hayes is taking us to Ireland some time tomorrow." Harley told her, rocking Abel's carrier as he started to whine. "Tell them, he has fake passports by the names of Claire, Jack and Jamie Maddox. We're in a motel in a place called Suisun City at the moment, but he's planning to move out tomorrow. You have to hurry, An-" Harley's voice fell short as she pulled the phone from her ear and swore. It had died on her and though she felt her heart dropping, Harley hopped Anne had gotten all the information down.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Anne Hanson slammed the door closed to her black SUV as she held the wooden box with Jacobs name across the top under her arm. She took a look to her right before she moved quickly towards the double doors Harley had told her about and pushed one open, slipping inside and taking a look around for anyone who wore a so called cut. Though it didn't take her long to survey the clubhouse because to put it simply, it was more or less empty.

She turned to look around, wondering just where everyone was before she jumped slightly as a man came out from nowhere, his brows narrowed as he took in the woman. "Family issues, love. Clubhouse is off duty for the meantime." Though he had said he was sorry, the tone he used didn't portray what he had spoken.

Anne nodded slowly, noticing that the man didn't wear what she was looking for. "I'm here for an Opie Winston... Is he around?" She asked, keeping the box tucked under her arm as she did so. She had heard a lot about the members of the Sons of Anarchy. Both from Harley and what the media portrayed them as. Though the two had told her completely different stories, she wasn't willing to risk the chance.

"He's in church, sweetheart." The man told her, holding his hands up slightly as he raised a brow. "If you need somethin', let me know and I'll see what I can do." He added, noticing the almost frantic way she spoke. "Otherwise, you're going to have to wait till their finished... You need a patch to be in the chapel."

Anne bit her lip, suddenly feeling slightly intimidated by the man. She opened her mouth and let the words flow freely. "It's about Harley." She said, noticing how he seemed to stiffen and his eyes widen. "She's told me to get down here as quickly as I could and that I needed to speak to someone with a cu-"

"Say no more, sweet." He exclaimed, jumping from his seat and jogging to the chapel doors. Anne watched him bang on them before he pushed one open slightly and said something she couldn't hear. Before she had a chance to brace herself, she felt her eyes widen when a group of men came rushing out, all of them wearing cuts and all of them looking frantic. "She says that Harley sent her."

Anne looked through the men quickly, looking for the giant of a man she had gotten a glimpse of back at her house. Once she had found him she took a step forward, clearing her throat as she tried to force the panic back. "Opie, right?" He nodded, raising a brow as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Harley sent me."

"What do you mean Harley sent you?" Jax spoke up, feeling slightly anxious at the woman who had just turned up out of nowhere. "You realize my sister has been taken right? If you're here playing some fucking game…" he trailed off.

Anne nodded, understanding what he must've been going through if he was looking the way he did. "I'm Anne... She called me a few hours ago, I got here as quickly as I could... She, uh... Told me to bring this." She said, holding the box up to Opie whose eyes widened, and he moved forward, taking it from her grasp. "She said it'd prove who I say I am." She told him, noticing the way his face softened and the men around him raised brows. "Look I'm here because she called me and I'm trying to help."

"How did she manage to get a hold of you?" Anne noticed the man who spoke. Though it took her a minute to place his face, she knew it was Harley's dad from the pictures she had seen. "No offence, doll. I'm sure she would've contacted us directly."

"She mentioned a phone… she said she didn't have long because it was going to die. She was with her nephew, and she's been taken by a man called Cameron hades? Hayes?" She told the men. "Harley said… she said he's planning on taking them to Ireland sometime tomorrow. He has passports for the three of them." She frowned at the look the men shared. It fell silent for a few moments, a conversation seemed to be playing through the eyes of the Sons.

"Look... Anne, is it?" Clay spoke up once more, motioning to himself. "I've got my own Intel from a friend in Ireland who tells me both Harley and Abel are in Canada." He told her, watching as she shook her head ad pinched the bridge of her nose. Though he didn't want to admit it, he had the feeling that Jimmy-O had actually been feeding him a lot of nonsense lately. "What makes you think we're going to believe you over our own source?"

Finding it difficult to put into words that the bikers in front of her would understand, Anne took a few breaths, shaking her head slightly as she did so. "Look, Harley called me and all but begged me to come here. I heard running water, my guess is that she was in a bathroom... A baby, Abel, was it? He was making noise in the background too." She said, holding her hands out slightly. "I don't know what else to tell you apart from what she told me to tell you."

"What did she tell you to tell us?" Opie spoke up, finally understanding that the woman in front of him must've spoken to Harley for her travel so far with the box he knew was at her house. "I believe you, alright... This is enough to convince me." He told her, motioning to the wooden box. "Tell us everything she said."

"She said that Cameron Hayes was planning to take the pair of them to Ireland tomorrow." Anne finally began, the full attention of the bikers on her. "She said that he had fake passports for the three of them and that she was in a motel in a place called Suisun City. She told me to ask you to hurry before..."

"Before what?" Jax demanded, raising a brow at the red-head who looked apologetic. He watched her as she sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Before the phone cut off." She said, watching once again as the men looked at each other, nodding and shaking their heads without actually uttering a word. "I'm really sorry about Harley and the baby... But, I came down here as soon as I could and I need to get back to Oakley." She found herself saying, feeling her heart break slightly at the fact that she would need to leave. "I'm sorry..."

Jax shook his head at her words, scoffing under his breath slightly as he moved away from her. Juice, however, moved towards her, raising a brow softly. "Do you know what name he's using?" Juice asked, moving to grab his laptop from behind the bar. "Every little detail will help us."

"Maddox." Anne said instantly, watching as he turned the laptop on and began to pull up different software. "Claire, Jack and Jaime Maddox. I think he was planning on them portraying a married couple... The baby their son." She told them, cringing at the mere thought of Harley being forced to pretend that her kidnapper was her husband. "That's all I know... I'm sorry I can't be of any more help to you."

"Did she mention any of us?" Clay found himself asking just as the red head had made her way towards the door. She turned and shook her head, offering the old man a sad smile before she left. Clay eyed the back of her head, his eyes narrowed as he thought over everything they had been told. "She's lying." He found himself confessing, turning to insure he was heard.

Jax frowned, wanting nothing more than his sister and son back where they were meant to be. "What do you mean, she's wrong?" He asked, pointing towards the box Opie was showing Piney sadly on one of the tables. "Opie said that she brought that for him to know that she was who she said she was."

Clay looked to the box, shaking his head once more. "I don't mean about who she is, son." He said, nodding to himself as he finally met the blonde's eyes. "I mean about them going to Ireland. Jimmy-O told us he's taking them to Canada. How do we know Cameron wasn't holding a gun to her head while she made the phone call?" He found himself asking. "She didn't mention telling us anything other than that did she?"

"Lass said the phone cut off." Chibs spoke up, shrugging as he did so. "Since when do we trust Jimmy-O one hundred percent, Pres?" He raised a brow, having more faith in the woman he had met minutes prior than a man he had known for years. "We'd be stupid not to at least look into it... Get a group up to Suisun city before he has a chance to drag them off tomorrow."

"I'll go." Jax instantly said, standing up from his bar stool.

"I'll back you, Jackie," Chibs told him, trying to ignore the look of slight anger than plastered Clay's face.

Opie stood up, patting his father on the shoulder as he moved towards the two men. "I'm in." He said, instantly.

Clay finally stood up, shaking his own head as he held his hands out to calm the boys. "Calm yourselves... No one's going." He told them, ignoring the looks of confusion. "No one's going because Cameron has fed Harley a load of lies. Now, we're sticking with the original plan. We wait for Jimmy-O to give us the okay, and we're getting our asses to Canada along with Gemma."

"This is your daughter and grandson's safety we're talking about here." Bobby found himself speaking up, not fully understanding what Clay was doing. "Though I hate to admit it, Clay... This Anne girl has given us more of a lead than Jimmy-O has done the whole time we've been talking to him."

"Am I or am I not the President of this club?" Clay seethed out, feeling his anger bubbling inside of him. "Harley is my daughter. You'd almost think I'd be worried about her safety!" He shouted out, directing the question to the men who fell silent. "Of course, I'm worried! Every time I answer the phone to Gemma my heart breaks that little more when I lie to her and tell her that Harley is perfectly fine and safe!"

The room fell silent once more. The sons knew how hard it was getting to keep the lie up that Harley was safe and well. Though they hated to admit it, it was much easier to lie about Abel who simply couldn't get to a phone and call Gemma. Harley, however, was a fully-grown woman, capable of picking up a phone and talking to her mother... The only downside to that being that she simply wasn't able to.

"And Abel's my son." Jax finally broke the silence, eyeing Clay who turned to look at him. "You're worried about your daughter, I get it... I'm worried about my son, Clay." He admitted, shrugging sadly as he did so. "I have a small hope that he's going to be fine, because he's with Harley but as the days pass... I'm starting to wonder just how long Cameron plan's on keeping the two of them alive."

Clay and Jax stared at each other, sharing a common sadness in the fact that they were both missing a child. Before either one of them could say anything else, Juice cleared his throat. "I've run the names through every boarding flight in and around California and I've come up with nothing." He told them, turning the laptop to show them the zero on the screen. "Unless they're using another means of transport or a private Jet... I can't be sure that Cameron has any plans on taking them to Ireland. 

SOASOASOA

Harley smiled at Abel as she pulled a pair of socks on, having just finished showering once she had taken a good hour cleaning Abel up. She had put him in his car seat and taken one of the longest showers in her life, opting for staying in the bathroom longer than necessary in order to avoid looking at Cameron any longer than she had too.

She rubbed her wrist as she sighed, noticing the redness that had formed from the cuffs she had been wearing for days on end. Finally, deciding to leave the bathroom, Harley grabbed Abels carrier and pushed the door open, sliding out and closing the door behind her.

"Thought you two had died in there, Lass." Cameron spoke up from his spot on the bed. His gun was placed beside him as he read a magazine, checking his watch before he looked up and watched Harley move towards the radiator. She turned to look at him blankly. "Oh, there's no need for that, Lass." Brows furrowing, Harley continued to stare at him as she tilted her head slightly. "We've got an appointment at the Travis Air Force Base in approximately an hour."

"You what?" Harley found herself spitting out. She wasn't entirely sure on why Cameron was taking them to an army base before she ran the name through her mind a few times. Air force... "You... You said we were going tomorrow."

"Change of plans, Sweet." He told her, standing from the bed and moving towards the door. "Realized that family of yours are still on home turf... Easy for them to get the upper hand." He told her, pulling the front door open and motioning for her to follow after him. "Seems the only way I can get the upper hand is if I'm on my own turf, so to say."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

One flight.

Thirteen hours.

A change in time-zones.

Harley grumbled a few choice words under her breath as she allowed Cameron to pull her along by her jacket in the dead of night. Though she had put up a fight on American soil, she had yet to step out of line once he had dragged her to the plane, Abel in her grasps. Though she highly doubted he had any sort of authority over her or Abel now they were in Ireland, she found it difficult to find any way of getting away from the Irish man now she was thousands of miles from home.

Even if she did manage to get away, she had no way of contacting the club, no way of paying for a flight and simply no way of keeping herself and Abel alive longer than a couple of days. At that moment in time, Harley realised that sticking with Cameron was her best-case scenario.

The sky above them was dark as the plane from the air force had arrived during the night, much to Cameron's happiness. He had told her something about it being easier for them to move freely with the shield of darkness encasing them.

"Speed up, now." He hissed out, pulling his hood up and over his head as he shoved Harley's hood up on the black jacket he had made her change into, leaving her leather one back at the motel. She clenched her jaw, following him closely as she held Abel in her arms, one hand holding his bottom and the other the back of his head.

Cameron pulled her across a road, looking behind him to insure he wasn't being followed as he did so. Harley groaned slightly as she felt her foot land in a puddle, indicating that it had been raining some time earlier. She looked up, frowning as she noticed a small un-used lot in front of them. Though she was sure he was going to walk past it, she was surprised when she was pulled into the lot and towards a set of metal stairs that lead to a lone door.

Pushing Harley up the stairs before him, Cameron took another look in the direction they had come, thankful that he was unfollowed before he jogged up the stairs and banged on the metal door with his fist. Harley grimaced as she noticed bars on the small window that was on the door, before she noticed a shadow through it.

Before she had a chance to do anything, the door was being pushed open slightly, a blonde woman peeking her head out as she looked at Cameron before she caught sight of Abel and Harley, her eyes snapping back to Cameron. "Mother of Christ!" She hissed out.

"Mo, can I talk to you?" Cameron asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Harley watched the interaction, noticing almost instantly that the woman looked pissed at the sight of him.

She shook her head slightly, not once opening the door fully before she opened her mouth. "Cammy, what are you doing here?"

"Please, Maureen?" He pleaded, eyeing the blonde as he tilted his head, letting his 'I don't give a shit' façade fall. It was silent once more as the three adults stood in silence, Harley being virtually ignored while Cameron and Maureen stared at each other.

Finally, the blonde sighed and pulled the door closed, the chain being heard jiggling before she pushed it open fully, narrowly missing Harley in the process. "Get in." She demanded, watching Cameron shove Harley inside. "Quick, before anybody sees you." She added as Harley walked down the hallway slightly.

Harley ignored the two as she continued to walk down the hallway, turning into the kitchen and pulling her hood down as she turned to watch the two enter, whispering harshly to each other. Harley eyed them blankly, pissed off with how her life was going at that moment in time.

The blonde hissed something under her breath before she turned to look at Harley, forcing the anger away before she motioned to a chair at the table. "Take a seat, Sweet." She told her as Harley raised a brow. "I'll get you something to eat and drink." She added as Harley eyed her almost shockingly.

Harley turned to look at Cameron who was chewing on his lip, looking almost scared. Though she had to fight the bubbling laughter building within her, Harley tried to figure out what he could possibly be scared of. He wasn't the one who was forced against his will to travel to a whole different continent. Nor was he the one who had been forced to look after a baby while also trying to keep them alive.

However, before she could move to take a seat, he moved forward, grabbing one of the chairs and dragging it to the radiator located against a damp looking wall. Harley scoffed as he nodded towards the chair, waiting for her to sit in it before he pulled out the cuffs from his pocket. "Brought them along, did you?" Harley asked, not moving her head quick enough to avoid his back hand.

"Cammy!" Maureen exclaimed, her brows furrowed as she shook her head. "You're hitting on women now?" She hissed out, moving to the fridge to pull out some meat and butter. She ignored the way Cameron scoffed and reached out, grabbing Harleys hand and handcuffing her to the radiator once more. "Honestly, do you think she's stupid enough to run off?"

It fell silent once he had cuffed her, the only sounds being that of the sandwich making Maureen was doing. Once she had made it and cut it in half, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, turned and pushing the table closer to Harley with her hip before she put the plate and glass on the table in front of her.

Harley leaned back in her chair, letting Abel rest against her chest in order to use her free hand to pick up half the sandwich and take a bite from it. She wasn't too worried about Abel who had eaten minutes before they had excited the plain. He was sleeping soundly against her chest. She looked up, watching Maureen and Cameron as the pair took a seat in front of her, facing each other.

"I've sinned, Mo." Cameron whispered out as the blonde grabbed his hand. "I killed a man... He was... He was part of the crew that murdered my son." Harley found herself shaking her head softly, deciding to keep her mouth shut and praying the blonde could talk some sense into him. "I took them because they were related to the club... I don't know what to do, Mo... I'm lost."

"You don't need to confess your sin's to me, Cammy." Maureen told him, shaking her head slightly. "You know where you need to go... Leave the two of them here." She added, nodding towards Harley and Abel. "I'll keep my eye on them." She found herself telling him, almost feeling sorry for the two of them. Cameron chewed the inside of his cheek, eyeing Harley before he nodded slowly, agreeing with the Blonde.

"I'll be back by sunrise." He told her, pushing his self up from the chair and handing Maureen a small key before he shuffled out the kitchen. The front door was heard opening and shutting before silence fell within the kitchen.

Harley watched Maureen sigh and hold her head in her hands before she took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through, Sweet." She said, quietly. "I don't know what Cammy thought he was going to achieve by taking to pair of you... I know you probably don't trust a word I say." Harley shrugged, knowing that though she didn't trust the blonde, she wouldn't tell her that.

She felt Abel squirm against her and looked down, noticing him looking up at her. "Hey, mate..." She spoke softly, trying not to drop him as she placed her half-eaten sandwich onto the plate and rested her hand against his back.

"I could... I could hold him while you eat if you like?" Maureen spoke up once more. "I'm not trying to make you trust me or anything. I promise." Harley found herself nodding slightly, feeling slightly at ease with the blonde rather than Cameron. Maureen stood up and moved to Harley, reaching out to lift Abel into her arms before she took a seat once more. "If there's anything you need... I can se-"

"You've got to get a hold of my mother!" She whispered to Maureen. "Gemma Teller Morrow. Please, just tell her where we are... At least let her know we're safe, please."

"Your Gemma's kid?" Maureen asked, already knowing who Harley was before she had even seen her. She decided not to tell her that she knew in order to at least try and get the brunette to trust her some before someone did something out of line.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Though Cameron had said he would be back by the time the sun rose, Harley and Maureen had yet to see him. The time seemed to pass by fairly quickly and before the two women knew it, the clock had struck four pm. Harley had allowed Maureen to nurse Abel and change him, not having much choice with being handcuffed once again.

Though any time she needed to use the bathroom, Maureen had been nice enough to unlock the cuffs, holding Abel so that she could do so. If it wasn't for the fact that she was under constant supervision and handcuffed to the radiator, Harley could almost forget that she was in a foreign country against her will. Almost.

It was just as Harley began to feel her eyes droop that the front door was heard opening. She pushed herself up straighter as she eyed the door to the kitchen, waiting to see Cameron's face. However, her eyes widened slightly when a man, much older that Cameron entered the room. Harley noticed the clerical collar around his neck almost instantly as he offered her a small smile, turning to Maureen who smiled up at him from where she was feeding Abel.

Harley watched him closely as he leaned in to get a look at Abel. "There he is... How is he, sis?" He spoke up, his Irish accent flowing through the room.

Though all Harley wanted to do was demand that Maureen give Abel to her, she kept her mouth shut, eyeing the priest closely. "He's a special one." Maureen said, smiling down at Abel as he continued to drink from the bottle she had fetched from her shop.

"They're all special at that wee age." He told her, standing back up straight and pulling a chair out from the table, lowering himself into it slowly. "Where's Trinity?" He added after taking a look around, not hearing anyone else in the small flat.

"She's on holiday with a friend." Maureen told him, not taking her eyes from Abels face. Though Harley felt slightly anxious about the way the man seemed to fit in, she didn't voice her concern. "How is our cousin?"

"I... Heard from Jimmy." He replied, his head turning as he looked towards Harley for a moment, eyeing her before he turned to look at a spot on the wall. "He has proof that Eddy worked for the feds." Maureen shook her head, swearing under her breath as she lowered the bottle when Abels eyes began to close. "It gets worse... I spoke to Clay."

Almost as soon as her father's name had been mentioned, Harley shot up in her seat, turning to stare at the man with wide eyes. "You've spoken to my dad?" Harley found herself asking, watching as he nodded slowly.

"It wasn't Gemma who killed the boy." He filled to air with his voice. Harley merely sat quietly at his words, knowing already that Gemma hadn't killed the Irish kid. "It was ATF... I've consulted with the council." He took a deep breath before he continued on. "If we leave it till Jimmy or the MC get a hold of Cammy... It'll be brutal, Mo."

Maureen eyed Abel for a moment before she looked up at Harley, sighing as she turned back to the priest and nodded sadly. "Yeah... I know." She all but whispered, shrugging softly before she spoke up once more. "How does it land on the cause?"

"Jimmy's desire?" He raised a brow, shrugging his own shoulders at the blonde. "See Cammy erased." Though she knew something bad was coming, Harley continued to keep her mouth shut, eyeing the priests face. "No trace that he, her," He nodded towards Harley before he nodded towards Abel. "Or the lad were ever here."

Maureen nodded slowly, sighing softly as she opened her mouth. "Last thing Jimmy wants is Samcro shooting up here, looking for these two."

"They won't." Harley found herself whispering out. She eyed the two of them, noticing the way their brows furrowed slightly. "I won't tell them... Just let me take Abel, and we'll be on the first flight out of here! I promise, I won't mention that we were ever here." She lied, trying to persuade the only two people who seemed somewhat decent. "I'll tell them anything you want me to if you just let us go."

"If there was even an incline that the two of you were here, now..." He began, resting his fingers against his lips for a moment before he crossed his fingers together in his lap. "That would complicate Jimmy's plans." Harley merely raised a brow, not understanding what this so-called plan was and why it affected her and Abel.

"And what do you desire..." Maureen interrupted, shaking her head ever so slightly at Harley who frowned. She noticed the way she had tried to keep it between the two of them, not wanting the priest to see. "Father Ashby?"

It fell silent for a few moments, the three adults staring at each other every so often. Though it took Harley longer than she would've liked, she noticed the way Ashby was looking at a sleeping Abel in Maureen's arms. She frowned slightly, not liking the way he was doing so.

"To give the sacrament... To make sure our kin... End up on the right side of God." He finally built the courage to out loud. "I've got a man waiting outside now." Harley's eyes shot towards him, her mouth wanting to open and demand answers. "Best to do this as quickly and as painlessly as we can." He added, pushing himself up and moving towards the blonde who looked shocked.

"No, wait!" Harley called out when she watched Maureen hand Abel, reluctantly over to Ashby. "What are you doing!" She demanded, ignoring the way the blonde kept her eyes from her form. "Don't you touch him!" She screamed out, turning to face the radiator and pulling on her hand, hoping to God that the old radiator would break in some way.

For the first time since she had been taken, Harley did the only thing she had wanted to do. She screamed. Screamed as though her life depended on it, half hoping that someone would hear her distress and call someone. Her screams had awoken Abel who began to cry in the priest's arms as he was carried out the kitchen and towards the front door.

Harley continued to pull on her wrist, not caring about the blood that had begun to pool due to the cuts she was inflicting from the metal loop. Maureen went to move forward in order to try and comfort the brunette but stopped when she noticed just how frantic Harley had become.

She screamed again, desperately calling out for Abel as though he'd suddenly appear in her arms once more. Though Abel wasn't her own son, she suddenly felt her heart breaking at the memory of her boy being taken from her arms the same way Abel had been. Her screams continued and though Maureen tried not to, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched Harley break apart in her kitchen.

Harley's screams were making Maureen's blood run cold. Though he own screams began to pierce her brain, it ignited some primeval pathway within Harley and Adrenaline surged through her veins. Fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. However, before she had a chance to even do anything, Harley felt someone much larger than herself grab her free arm and hold it tightly.

Her head snapped to the side, a yell falling short as her eyes widened with horror, her mouth rigid and open, her pasty face gaunt and immobile as she watched a set of wrinkly hands push a liquid through a needle into her upper arm. "Calm yourself, Lass." In her intense horror, she had somehow screamed with her whole body as she felt herself tense, only to fall limb after a few moments passed.

For the first time since the journey began, her face completely fell, no mask of coping left. Her eyes kept wandering, head jerking every time it went to fall forward. Harley stopped, mouth buckling and eyes wet. "I... Able... Just want... To... Opie... Want to... Home." She slurred, her head finally falling to rest against the radiator and her eyes falling shut as her body fell limp."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Groaning quietly under her breath, Harley forced her eyes to open. She struggled to do so, however, under the intense light that seemed to be filling the room she was in. Though she was half expecting to never wake up again, Harley was surprised to find herself lying in a single bed in a small room. She tried to sit up, grumbling under her breath when she noticed that she was handcuffed to the head board.

"You need to get some liquid in you." An unfamiliar voice spoke of from beside her. Harley groaned once more, turning her head on the pillow and looking at the figure through half closed eyes.

Though she was unsure on just who it was, Harley felt a sense of familiarity and comfort seeping from the girl. It wasn't just her face that made alarm bells ring, but the colour of her eyes also. Harley squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again, deciding that it must've been something to do with whatever they had pumped her full of.

At the remembrance of the unknown substance, Harley's eyes fell to her shoulder, wincing at the bruising and redness around it before she eyed the girl again. "Who the fuck are you exactly?" She found herself croaking out, not knowing how long it had been since she had last spoken.

The blonde raised a brow at her, looking almost full of humour. "Trinity. We don't know each other but that's my bed you're sleeping in... Little thanks would be nice." She shrugged, holding up a cup of water with a straw in it.

Harley found herself laughing dryly, shaking her own head as she nudged the cup away. "Yeah, it's your bed that I'm sleeping in, unwillingly. Now, where the fuck is my nephew?" She hissed out, deciding to try and keep her anger at bay, not wanting to be drugged once more. "That prick get a kick out of taking babies?"

Trinity frowned, not fully understanding what Harley was getting at. She knew for a fact that there was no baby stashed anywhere around the place she lived. However, as she looked at Harley's face, she somehow got the impression that the brunette wasn't lying to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trinity spoke up, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back in the chair she had placed in front of her bed. "You've been out a while, from what my ma' says... She's just popped out." She told Harley, wondering if she'd feel more inclined to drink water from her mother rather than her. "I'm sorry for whatever's happened to you. You seem like a nice Lass..."

Harley nodded slowly, nodding once towards the water Trinity held. The blonde smiled softly, holding the cup up to her face and allowing her to take a few sips. Harley leaned back and took a few deep breaths, feeling slightly sick from the water.

"I need to get back down to the shop." Trinity explained, moving towards the cuffs as Harley frowned deeply. The blonde shoved a key through the hole and twisted them unlocked before she moved back and motioned for Harley to sit up. "May as well come and help me out, aye?"

Harley eyed her for a moment, wondering why she was being so nice to her. She pushed herself up and winced slightly before she stood to her feet, noticing that Trinity was around the same height as her. Trinity herself smiled and held her arm out, helping Harley to move forward and towards the door for a moment.

"Do you know how long I've been out?" She found herself asking as she allowed the blonde to lead her along the hallway and down the stairs. "Because I feel like I've been ran over and backed up on a good seven times." She muttered, ignoring the way Trinity chuckled at her words.

"My Ma' say's you've been in and out of consciousness for the last few days." Trinity admitted, leading her down to the store she lived above. Once she was certain Harley was stable enough to stand on her own, she released her arm and motioned to the stool behind the till. "Ma reckons you had a reaction to the drug or something."

Harley took a seat on the stool, resting her elbow on the counter as she watched Trinity unlock the door and twist the sign so it showed open. "I wouldn't know, I've never been forced to endure what I have done the last however many days... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Trinity shrugged, moving to lean on the other side of the counter as she raised a brow at Harley.

"You ever been to Charming?" Harley asked after a few moments of staring at her. "You seem really familiar to me but I just can't place your face..." She found herself admitting quietly, not wanting to seem like an absolute creep.

Trinity shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek for a moment before she sighed and looked away. "My da... He was from Charming. He's not around any more, he died when I was a wee child." She admitted, wondering why she had done so.

Nodding softly, Harley fell silent when she noticed the door being opened, the bell above it chime as Maureen entered, looking shocked to see the two girls acting so civil. "Harley... You're awake." She greeted the brunette, her face slightly white as Harley frowned, wondering why she looked so worn out. "I'm sorry about the other day... I'm really trying to help you, I promise."

"Yeah?" Maureen nodded. "How's that? You take Abel from me and you drug me full of some shit." Harley breathed out, shaking her head as she rested it against her palm, simply not having the energy to grow annoyed any more. "Seems to me like you enjoy my company a little too much."

It fell silent as Trinity looked from her mother to Harley and back again, trying to understand what had happened before she had returned the night before last. She shook her head, eyeing the two women curiously as she tried to pinpoint just who Abel was before she remembered Harley mentioning her nephew.

"I tried to call Gemma." Maureen finally broke the silence, noticing instantly the way Harley perked up, her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide. "I found out just this afternoon that your ma's on the run... Someone... Someone's on their way over with her number now." She admitted, checking her watch as she looked out the window.

When Maureen pulled the curtain back to the window, Harley got a look at the dark sky, indicating that night had fallen again. However, before Harley could demand to know anything else she wanted, a knock erupted on the door.

Trinity and Harley eyed each other as Maureen moved towards the door quickly, pulling it open and sticking her head out. Harley was unable to see who was on the other side as she watched the back of the blonde's head for a moment. Though it didn't seem that quick, before she knew it, Maureen was shutting the door and locking it, moving towards Trinity and Harley with a piece of paper.

Harley eyed her, noticing the way she seemed to freeze when moving to grab her phone from her pocket. She looked up, meeting Harley's eyes before she cleared her throat. "Maybe I should be the one to call her." Harley nodded slowly, wondering why she felt that way.

She watched her pull her phone from her pocket and push a number of buttons before she brought the phone of to her ear, biting her lip. Harley leaned forward, almost hoping she'd be able to hear her mother's voice and that it'd cure the home sickness she had gained.

Harley watched as Maureen's eyes widened slightly. "Gemma?" She forced out, her eyes never once leaving Harley's who had sat up straighter. "It's Maureen Ashby, you know who I am?" A mumbling voice could be heard filling the silence in the shop before Maureen spoke up once more. "Just listen... Cammy Hayes took you daughter and your grandson." Harley shook her head slowly, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say to her mother. "He was my cousin... He brought them to me to take care of..." Maureen took a deep breath as she finally tore her eyes away from Harley. "Harley and Abel are in Belfast."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Gemma Teller Morrow sat in her hospital bed, glaring at the door in front of her as Clay stood to her side. She was waiting for Jax to enter the room, just about ready to rip him a new one. To say that she was pissed would be an understatement. She was seething and knew it had everything to do with the whereabouts of her daughter and Grandson. Not only had she been lied to for days upon days, but her family had lied to her about the safety of her two missing members.

She narrowed her eyes when the door was finally pushed open by Tara who moved to the side to allow Jax entry. He smiled softly at his mother, thankful that she was still alive and well. His smile began to fall when he noticed the look on her face.

"This is on you to, doc." Gemma called out when she noticed Tara slipping out of the room, the door half closed behind her. She waited until Tara entered the room and closed the door behind her. The four adults occupied the room in silence for a few minutes before Gemma spoke up once more. "What happened? I want the truth, all of it."

Jax sighed, leaning against the dresser as he listened to Gemma's heart monitor for a moment. "When Cameron killed Sack he took Harley and Abel." He admitted, noticing the look of shock on his mother's face. "Fed's weren't doing shit, so we hired a bounty hunter... We got this," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, opening it and holding it out for Gemma. "A few days ago... They're somewhere up in Vancouver." He watched as she sniffed quietly, looking at the picture that showed Harley holding Able and Cameron gripping her jacket tightly. "We were just trying to protect you."

"Bullshit." Gemma spat out, shaking her head slowly. "You're trying to protect yourselves. My daughter... My beautiful daughter and my grandson are gone and you thought it best not to tell me. She's my daughter, Jax you had no right." Gemma seethed out, feeling the loss hit her suddenly as she eyed the picture once more. "This wasn't taken in Canada... Harley and Able aren't in Vancouver."

Both Clay and Jax suddenly perked up, frowning to each other as they did so. Tara moved forward slightly, wanting to know exactly what Gemma knew about the whereabouts of Harley and Abel and wondering how she even knew it.

"The call I got last night, triggered this." She motioned to her chest, insuring the three were listening to her before she continued. "It was Maureen Ashby..." She trailed off, her eyes meeting Clays as she noticed recognition swimming in his blue eyes.

Jax looked from Gemma to Clay, looking very lost with the conversation. He looked back to Gemma and tilted his head slightly. "Who's Maureen Ashby?"

"McGee's old lady..." Clay spoke up a little too quickly, finally tearing his eyes from Gemma's and looking over to Jax. "Friend of the MC." He added as he watched Jax nod slowly.

"She told me that Harley and Abel are in Belfast." She said, noticing the way Clay stiffened up almost instantly. She eyed him, turning to look at Jax who looked slightly pissed with Clay before she turned and raised a brow at her husband. "What?"

"Harley, she uh..." Clay cleared his throat, wanting to kick himself for not taking the read head more seriously. "A woman came by the clubhouse almost a little over a week ago now... She said she'd received a call from Harley who mentioned that Cameron was taking them to Ireland. I didn't believe her because we had Intel from Jimmy-O."

Gemma eyed her husband in slight disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you knew they were being taken there and you didn't do anything?" She found herself asking, turning to face Jax who held his hands up slightly.

"You're not the only one whose lost a kid in all this." He told her, trying to calm the situation even though he was already beginning to grow angry at Clay. "Opie tried to convince us to check it out but Clay thought against it."

"You failed her." Gemma muttered to Clay, shaking her head as she watched his eyes widen slightly. "You failed your own daughter, Clay!" She shouted, her hands clenching as she fought hard against the tears. "Opie Winston cares more about my daughter than her own father." She laughed dryly.

Gemma's breathing began to pick up, her heart monitor beeping uncontrollably as Clay moved forward, gripping her hand and trying to soother her as Tara moved towards the monitor. "We're going to reach out to Belfast... You need to take it easy baby."

"I'll take it easy when my daughter and grandson are back home!" She hissed out, pulling her hand from his grasp and focusing on taking a few steady breaths. A doctor rushed in, forcing Clay and Jax out of the room in order to try and keep Gemma calm. 

SOASOASOASOA

Though the day had been far from easy, as it began to come to a close, Jax felt his phone ring as he and Clay were making their way back to Gemma's room in order to see if she needed anything. He pulled it from his pocket, eyeing the caller before his eyes widened, and he motioned for Clay to hurry up. "It's Belfast." He told him, pushing the door open to Gemma's room and moving in quickly, handing his phone to Gemma who answered it.

"Maureen." Gemma answered, eyeing Jax who leaned against the foot of her hospital bed. Clay stood against the wall, keeping his eye on the situation as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I got your message."

" _I'm calling from a house line_." Maureen spoke up. " _It's why I haven't been able to get back to you so quickly._ " Gemma found herself nodding even though she knew the woman couldn't see her. " _Was that JT's boy who called the shop?_ "

Gemma looked up at Jax for a moment. "My boy." She found herself correcting as she smiled softly as him. "Yeah... I understand you've, uh... Made contact with someone else we know... How can I be sure that my daughter and grandson passed through your care?"

A deep sigh was heard over the phone before Maureen spoke up once more. " _The baby... He's a fighter, had a scar on his belly. He was wearing a cheap onesie... Blue hat with a white pom-pom._ " Gemma let out a shaky breath, her hand coming to her mouth as she nodded to Jax.

"What about Harley?" She found herself asking, wondering why the blonde had not mentioned her daughter.

She heard a small commotion on the other line, frowning as she heard Maureen moving. " _How about her voice?_ " She asked, causing Gemma to sit up in the bed, her eyes wide and mouth falling open. " _Harley, your ma's on the phone._ "

Once again, she heard a small commotion as the phone was passed over before she let out a small sob at the frantic voice that filled her ears. " _Mum?_ " Harley croaked out quickly. " _Mum, are you there?_ "

"Harley?" Gemma found herself whispering out, noticing the way Clay and Jax seemed to stiffen up and move towards her. "I'm here baby, are you alright? Are you safe?"

" _Mum, I really want to come home._ " Harley admitted as Gemma squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the tears in her daughter's voice. " _I... They took Able from me, mum. He was right there and I couldn't grab him. I tried to keep him safe, I promise I did. I tried to get word to dad but the phone died on me_."

"Harley, calm down baby." Gemma spoke up, noticing the way Jax seemed to watch her. "I love you so much, and we're going to get you home, alright? I'm going to pass you over to Jax, baby." She told her, finally letting a tear fall as she handed the phone over to her son.

"Harley?" Jax spoke frantically. "Is Abel with you?" He found himself asking, already knowing the answer to his question from the look on Gemma's face.

" _Jax, they took him._ " She told him once more. " _He was with me until we got to Maureen's house... The priest, he took him a few nights ago, drugged me with something. I couldn't grab him, they handcuffed me to the radiator, I'm sorry I tried my hardest._ " He heard another voice talking to her over the phone before she spoke up once more. " _Maureen says that he's with a friend, but she's not sure how much longer he can keep him safe. Jax, you have to come out here._ "

"We will." Jax found himself telling her, never before hearing his sister sounding so frantic. "I'm sorry we didn't believe your friend... Opie tried to tell us, but we didn't listen."

" _Just get here Jax... Please?_ " She found herself pleading. " _Incase anything happens... Opie... Will you tell him I love him? I want him to know_."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

To say that the last few days had been emotional for Harley was an understatement. After hearing Gemma and Jax's voices and knowing that her brother was coming for her spiked a fire inside her that she thought had died sometime during the duration of her kidnapping. Though she wouldn't exactly say she was still kidnapped, mostly due to the fact that Cameron had been found dead the night Trinity had returned home. Though she was by no means being neglected in any way, Harley still didn't feel safe around the SAMBEL lot, with whom she had met after Trinity dragged her along to a small gathering they were having. McGee, Maureen's old man and one of the first nine to form the Sons of Anarchy had told her multiple times that the members of the original charter would be arriving in Ireland, soon.

Soon, Harley thought bitterly as she pulled on her shoes and laced them up, grumbling the word under her breath in different tones as if trying to mock the old man. To say that she didn't trust McGee was an understatement. As far as Harley was concerned, she couldn't trust the man as far as she could through him. Every time she had seen him he had a look on his face as if he knew something she didn't. The tight-lipped grin he'd send her way when he thought she wasn't looking made her seethe in anger at the prospect of the old man doing something he wasn't supposed to.

However, she was alone in her thoughts when it came to the Belfast lot. If there was one thing she understood about her time in the country, it was to not piss of any of the Irish. It could just as easily snap onto her. "Harley!" She was interrupted by Maureen calling her name from her kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up onto her feet and made the short walk out of Trinity's bedroom and towards the kitchen. She raised a brow, leaning on the door frame as she watched Maureen smile at her. "Just got a call from my old man." The blonde said, motioning to her phone as she finished off her cigarette. "He and a few others have just met up with the SAMCRO boys at the port."

Harley froze, her face portraying every ounce of shock she felt as her heart rate picked up slightly. "They're here?" She found herself asking, watching as Maureen nodded with a smile. "Now?" She added, watching as the blonde nodded once more. "Do you know whose here?"

"Your Da's been on the phone with my old man... There's a few whose come over." Maureen told her, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table and grabbing her jacket. "Triny's going to meet us on the way." She told Harley, pulling her jacket on and grabbing her keys off the counter before she motioned for Harley to lead the way.

Harley nodded, her limbs flaying slightly as she tried to contain herself. She hadn't expected to wake up to her family in the country and though she didn't want to admit it, she had half expected McGee to be lying. She led the way down the hall, pulling the front door open and jogging down the metal steps as she heard Maureen pull the door closed and lock it.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Harley waited for the blonde to arrive at her side before she motioned for her to lead the way. It took the two woman a few short minutes of walking up and down roads before the familiar blonde headed Trinity turned around a corner and met up with them. She greeted the two before the three set of once more down a long road that held the lot in which SAMBEL's parties were held.

Harley grinned almost as soon as she had crossed the road with the two blondes. She could clearly see plenty of familiar faces and though she tried not to act like a little bitch, she could feel the tears blurring her vision as she stopped and surveyed the men for a moment. However, as she continued to look over them, her eyes widened when she noticed her mother among the men, looking out of place.

Though she couldn't remember ever telling her legs to move, Harley found herself walking onto the lot, grinning through a set of tears as she did so. "Ma!" She called out, watching Gemma spin around and lower her sun glasses. Harley openly laughed at the look that crossed her mother's face as she made her way towards her, watching the older woman begin to move towards her.

"Baby..." Gemma trailed off as soon as she had stopped in front of Harley, her arms reaching out to pull her daughter into her arms. Harley snuggled in, resting her chin on Gemma's shoulder as she grinned at the boys. She felt Gemma squeeze a fraction tighter and found herself breathing much more slowly, her body melting into her mother as every muscle lost its tension. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, baby. I want you to know tha-"

"It's not your fault." Harley told her, honestly, pulling away and grinning at Gemma. "Don't blame yourself because you need someone to blame... Cameron is dead and that's that. Now that you're here, we're going to get Abel back and everything is going to be fine." She recited the words she had spoken to herself every night since being in Ireland.

Before she could even pull away from her mother properly, Clay had waltzed over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, gently rubbing her arm. Somehow, in the arms of her father, he made everything that'd happened a little less bleak. He didn't have to say anything because Harley already knew. He was sorry for what had happened, and he was never going to let it happen again.

The next five minutes was spent greeting the rest of the boys, her brother included as she tried and failed to keep her happy tears at bay. The whole time she had spent with them, she could still see Trinity and Maureen off to the back a little, giving her the privacy, she simply didn't need.

It was her brother who had finally gripped her shoulders from behind and spun her in a direction he wanted her facing. She frowned slightly, wondering what he was doing before she sighed quietly and looked up at a smirking Opie, a grin of her own finding its way on her face. "Hey." He greeted her, chuckling when she all but dived for him, her arms snaking around his waist as he allowed his own to pull her tightly to his chest. "Harley... I got your message." He whispered, watching as she leaned away and raised a brow at him. He smiled once more, resting his forehead against hers. "For what it's worth, I love you to. I never stopped."

Harley stared at him for a moment, her mouth falling open slightly before she grinned brightly once more, pulling him close once more. She felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips; Burning as they made contact with her neck. "I love you too." She muttered. She pulled away from him, wiping at her cheek as she allowed him to brush his lips against her own before she gripped his large hand in hers and turned around. Waving the two blondes over, Harley pulled Opie along as she came to a stop beside Gemma who was eyeing Maureen blankly as the two women made their way towards them. "Ma, this is Maureen and Trinity." She told her, pointing towards each woman. "They've been good to me." She added, smiling softly at the look of slight happiness that Maureen let slip. "This is my mother, Gemma." She pointed as she spoke of who she was talking about. "My dad, Clay... Jax my brother and this is... Opie, he's a... He's my-"

"She's my old lady." Opie interrupted, pulling his hand from hers and wrapping it around her shoulders, bringing him into his side as she looked up and smiled softly at him. She nodded, agreeing with him when he raised a brow, almost asking if it was alright.

"Well, welcome... Clay." Maureen finally spoke up, taking Clay's hand and shaking it. Harley nudged Opie's side softly and motioned to Gemma whose face had still not changed as she eyed Trinity who tried not to cower under her gaze. "Jax..." She muttered, shaking her brothers hand in her own before she turned to Opie and smiled, taking his out stretched hand and shaking it. "Gemma." Maureen finally greeted, turning her gaze to Gemma's. The next minute was spent with another round of introductions as Trinity shook hands with Harley's family. "Will you go and watch the register, love?"

Trinity nodded at her mother. "Glad you're all here." She shot out, smiling as she nodded once more. "We'll see you later." She finally said before she spun on her heal and made her way back out of the lot.

Maureen watched her daughter leave for a moment before she cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face Gemma. "Didn't expect you to make the journey." She said, stating what Harley had been thinking.

"Neither did the Feds." Gemma was quick to reply as Harley's mouth fell open, and she stared at the side of her mothers face.

"Where is my grandson?" She all but demanded, her hand coming out to grip Harley's and squeezing it as though knowing her daughter was in shock.

"Come on upstairs." Maureen said, nodding towards the back of the lot. "We'll have a cup of tea." Harley tried to shake her head at the blonde, knowing that what she had said simply wasn't what Gemma wanted to hear.

"I don't want any goddamn tea." She all but spat, her eyes showing the pain she was feeling of the loss of Abel.

Maureen stared at her blankly before she sighed, her own anger seeming to peak. "This is my home, Gemma. Wee bit of respect would go a long way. Clear to see that your daughter clearly didn't get her respect from you." At the mention of her daughter, Gemma squeezed Harley's hand and let out a small breath before she spoke up.

"You have coffee?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Harley sat between her mother and her father on the old, worn-out couch as Jax sat in the just as worn-out armchair across from the one Maureen was sitting in. Opie had skipped out, telling Harley that it simply wasn't his place to impose at that moment, but he had been sure to make it clear that he would be by her side in a minute, should she need him.

Though she sat quietly for the most part, adding her dialogue when it was needed, Harley couldn't help but stare at the picture on the paper handed to her by Jax. A wave of sadness blew through her when she looked down at herself, Cameron and Abel. It was proof to her nephew had been with her, that he had been safe in her arms. However, now... he was nowhere to be found.

"Cammy brought the baby and Harley to me." Maureen said as Harley finally tore her eyes away from the paper and up to the blonde's face. "He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the army... Set a meeting with my brother." She concluded.

Harley eyed her brother who seemed to be hanging on to every word she spoke. "He wanted a pass from the priest." Clay spoke up, his brow raised. Harley wasn't entirely sure if it was a statement or a question.

"Aye, he didn't get one." Maureen nodded, sadly. It took her a moment before she spoke up once more. "After that, Kellan took Abel to keep him safe." She explained as Harley winced slightly.

Jax looked around before he moved himself closer to the edge of the armchair. "Then let's go talk to Kellan." He stated, wondering why it wasn't that simple. Harley, however, found herself sighing under her breath as she shrugged sadly when Jax looked towards her.

"What do you think I've been trying to do since Abel's been taken?" She questioned quietly, not wanting to offend Maureen but knowing her loyalties were still with her family. "I kept him safe and I tried to keep him with me at all times... It's not exactly been easy for me. Anyway, every time I mention talking to the priest I get the same answer."

"What answer's that?" Clay asked, eyeing the side of his daughter's face who merely nodded towards Maureen, indicating that it was best if she told them, not fully understanding herself just what the words meant exactly.

"He knows where you are." She explained after a moments silence. "He'll find you." She recited the words she had told Harley many times.

"So, we just wait?" Gemma finally contributed to the conversation. Harley let her hand fall to her mother's knee as she squeezed gently. "We wait while my grandson could be God knows where? I think we've done that long enough."

"Questions... They'll be answered soon enough." Maureen insisted before she released a sad sigh of her own. "Look, I'm sorry this has happened to you. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling." The room fell silent for a few moments before she spoke up once more. "It's been a long day... Bedrooms-" She pointed towards the direction she was speaking of. "-Are down the hall just there. Make yourselves at home."

Harley was the first to push herself from the sofa, thanking Maureen for being so nice to her before she bid her family good night and headed off for one of the rooms. She pushed the door to the furthest room open and slid in, noticing the double bed against the back wall. With a deep sigh, she kicked her shoes off, pulled her jeans off and shrugged her arms out of her jacket, leaving her shirt on before she pulled the covers back and slid into the bed.

The front door they had entered was heard opening before it closed after a few minutes, giving Harley the impression that her family simply wasn't ready to sleep yet. She sighed once more, twisting and turning in the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position before she gave up and fell flat onto the pillows, blowing hair from her face as she did so.

Just as she was about to give up trying to get comfortable and journey back out to meet her family, she heard the front door open and close. Harley's brows furrowed as she eyed the bedroom door, hearing heavy footsteps growing louder and louder. Her heart rate picked up slightly as she heard a series of knocks erupt on the door before it was pushed open and Opie shoved his head through.

"You absolute idiot!" Harley hissed from under the bundle she was covered up in. "Scared the shit outta me!" She added as he chuckled and pushed the door open, entering the room before shutting it behind him. Harley watched him, her cheeks heating up when he began to pull his clothes off, kicking his shoes over by hers and eyeing her with a grin. "What're you doing?"

"Best to save bed space." Was all Opie said as he moved to the free side of the bed, pulling the covers back and sliding in. Almost instantly, Harley allowed him to pull her into his side. "How's it feel to be an old lady again?" He muttered, quietly as Harley smirked at him.

"Not as good as you're feeling right now." She told him, her voice just as quiet. "Bet you're well proud to have me back in your bed again."

"Can't say I disagree with that one, babe." Opie admitted, his lips finding her neck before he had even finished speaking. Harley chuckled, forgetting just how hands on Opie was as she allowed herself to be pulled under him as he through his leg over hers and hovered over her.

"We're not doing it while my family are around, Ope." Harley muttered, shaking her head as a deep chuckle left Opie, his lips moving to capture her own before he pulled back slightly.

"Doing what?" He grinned, raising a brow. "Seems to me like you're the one whose thinking about something here, Babe."

"I may have been born at night, Ope..." Harley trailed off, trying to avoid looking into his eyes in fear of giving in. "But it certainly wasn't last night." She added on after a seconds thought. Opie fell quiet as he stared at her face, trying to catch her eyes.

Though she tried her hardest not to, Harley couldn't help but let her gaze fall to his own face, sighing deeply and shaking her head with a small smile as she finally gave in, reaching out to pull his face closer to her own. In seconds, the two of them had shed what little clothes they had been wearing and had come together as one for the first time in over a year.

One touch and it was over, it was always that way between the two of them. Harley felt electricity in her skin, as she allowed Opie access to everything she had to offer. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. Opie was her release, her escape, her drug... Not that she was easy. She knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her. Yet with chemistry, with real love, too many of her switched were flicked for a reverse gear to be possible.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Opie finally pulled away from Harley and dropped back to the space beside her, breathing deeply and wiping some sweat from his forehead. Harley eyed him, panting as she grinned, pressing her lips to his one final time before she allowed him to pull her close once more. "I don't even care about my pride any more, Ope. If this kidnapping ordeal has taught me anything, it's that I love you." Harley told him, shrugging as she tried to stop the tears before she chuckled through them. "I love you and I realize that anything could happen in this life... But I want to spend mine with you."

Opie pressed his lips to her forehead, squeezing her tightly for a moment before he closed his eyes and smiled, happy the girl he had always loved was back in his arms. He wasn't sure he could ever love another woman the way he did Harley Morrow. If one thing was certain, he wanted the girl to marry him. "I love you more." He settled for, not wanting to spook her away with talk of marriage. That was for when Abel was back safe, and they were all back home, even safer.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Pulling the door closed behind her, Harley set off towards the picnic table she could see Gemma sitting at. She had left Opie back in the bedroom, slipping away before he awoke. To say that she was annoyed at herself was an understatement. She was an old lady again and had nothing to worry about sleeping with her old man. However, for some reason or another, she couldn't help but feel slightly dirty with herself.

"Morning." She greeted Gemma, lifting her leg over the bench and sitting beside her.

"Morning Baby." Gemma replied, blowing the smoke from her cigarette out her mouth as she raised a brow at her daughter, smirking slightly as though she knew something no one else did. "Rough night?" She asked, watching as Harley frowned, raising a brow before her cheeks tinted red. "It's good to see you looking like the old you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harley asked, instantly. "I've always been the old me, the new me or whatever me I'm being. I've always been me." She fumbled over her words, watching as Gemma took a sip from her mug, hiding the smile.

"I may have had doubts about Opie Winston when you were younger... Let's just say I have no issues with the two of you being together now." Gemma finally admitted. "I mean, you never really left him, right?" She asked, gripping her daughters left arm and twisting it, pulling her shirt up around her arm and nodding towards the tattoo on the inner part of the arm.

Harley looked down, sighing at the ink she had gotten when she was barely an adult. The detail on it was uncanny as she smiled softly, running her fingers over Opie's name engraved in her skin forever. She didn't mind it, knowing that the man had the same crow on his own arm in the same place, her name being tattooed instead of his own.

"I take it this means you're sticking around when we get back home?" Gemma asked, releasing her arm and raising her mug to her mouth as she raised a brow at Harley. "No more running off to whatever town it was you were hauled up in?"

"Ma'... You need to realize that there's nothing left for me in Oakley apart from Jacob's resting place." Harley told her, honestly. "My home is Charming and it always will be. Now, we've got more things to worry about right now so let's get some answers." She muttered, nodding towards her dad who was making his way over.

"Mornin'." He greeted the two women, receiving smiles in return as he took a seat opposite them. "Look, shit went sideways last night. Chibs's girls came by and a lot went down on the way to take them back to the place they were staying at." Harley's eyes widened, not knowing that the two women had been around. "Jax met with Kellan... Can't tell you all of it just yet but soon." He finished as Gemma shook her head slightly.

Harley knew how she felt. You disappear for a night and return to find out that a lot had went down. Before she had a chance to even digest what was being said, Jax was walking through the gates to the lot, calling out to the three of them and motioning towards the building they were staying in. Pushing herself up from the bench, she waited for Gemma to stand up too before the two women followed after Clay.

As the three of them entered the fairly large living space, Harley's brows rose as she spotted all the boys from Calli lounging around in chairs. She nodded slowly, impressed with how quickly Jax had managed to call the small meeting, wondering if he had threatened the boys in some way.

Smiling softly at Opie who reached his hand out, she moved forward, placing her hand in his as she allowed him to pull her to his lap, his arm snaking around her waist as she waited for Jax to speak up. "So... What do we know?" Clay started the conversation, asking the question everyone was asking themselves.

"Kellan..." Jax began, shoving his hands in his pocket as his face continued to portray annoyed and pissed. "Kellan says he moved Abel out of Belfast to protect him, from Jimmy."

"Why though?" Harley asked, looking more confused than the people around her. She felt Opie squeeze her waist slightly as he brother turned to look at her. "What could Jimmy possibly want with Abel?"

"Leverage against what Kellan wants from us; Jimmy dead." Jax finally admitted. "Apparently, he's become a problem for the army."

Gemma moved forward slightly, he hands on her hips, her face set in stone. "Then we kill Jimmy." She stated.

"It's not that simple." Jax told her, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it isn't!" Jax belted out, Gemma jumping slightly at the tone he used. "Look, everything they say is... It's like smoky truth. I don't trust them. I don't trust their priest. Take a look at your daughters arm and tell me you trust them?" He demanded, pointing at Harley who stayed silent, the faded bruise from where the needle had pricked her skin harshly burning at the mention. "Look... The only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy."

"So, we find Jimmy." Clay spoke up, shrugging slightly from his spot lounging on the sofa. "Trade him for Abel."

"I think that's the only thing that makes sense." Jax added as he agreed with his step-fathers idea. "We can't kill O'Phelan."

The room fell into a tense silence for a few moments, everyone simply not knowing what to say in that moment. It was Juice, however, who had thought of something worth saying. "Do you want me to bring the Irish up to date?"

"No." Jax shook his head, leaning against the table and crossing his arms across his chest. "As far as they know, we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel." Harley couldn't find a fought in what he was saying, deciding in that moment that she agreed with Jax. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Belfast has a protection run this afternoon." Bobby spoke up, blowing smoke from his mouth before he continued. "Gun shipment... McGee told me that Jimmy will be at the pickup in Dungloe."

Harley felt another squeeze to her waist as she looked to Opie, watching him smile softly before he opened his mouth. "Then so are we."

Jax nodded, sending his best friend a smile before he sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Clay pushed himself up from the sofa, shaking his head slightly as he moved away. "You'd better crash for a few hours." Harley agreed with him, knowing that Jax must've been somewhat tired. "It's gonna be another fun-filled day in the six counties."

Harley watched as the boys, minus Jax all stood up, grabbing their cuts and following after Clay. "You coming, baby?" He shot at Gemma who shook her head, telling him she'd be out in a minute.

Harley felt Opie tapping her waist gently and stood up, allowing him to move from his seat. She smiled up at him when he grabbed his cut, pulling it on before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I love you." He murmured, resting his chin on top her head as she squeezed him before she pulled away and smiled softly.

She watched him leave before she moved over towards the fridge and pulled it open, grabbing some milk. "This feel's all wrong to me." Gemma spoke up just as Harley grabbed the cereal on the side and a clean bowl. Harley agreed, eyeing Jax who nodded. "Who the hell are these people? Using a baby like a goddamn poker chip."

Pouring the milk over the cereal she had just emptied into the bowl, Harley pulled a chair out at the table and took a seat, shoving a mouthful of the breakfast food into her mouth as she did so.

"It's not just them, Ma'." Jax shook his head. "This happened because we deal guns with the Irish. Let's not kid ourselves we're the victims here." Harley snorted at his words, shaking her head as the pair turned to face her. "What?" Jax demanded.

"You might not be the victims..." She began around a mouthful of cereal, pointing her spoon at the pair before she turned it on herself. "Abel and I are though."

"She's right." Gemma told her son, resting her hands on her hips. "Maybe that, um... Profound awareness helps relieve your guilt, but now is not the time for soul-searching." She said fiercely. "You focus on the hate you need to kill all these Irish pricks." With that said, Gemma strolled off.

"For what it's worth, she's only got Abel's best interest at heart." Harley told Jax, watching him nod in agreement. "She's got mine and yours too. She's our mother and believe it or not, she always helps... Now do as your told and go get some sleep or I might just revert back to my earlier days as your annoying little sister and run off and tell on you." She finished, watching as he cracked a smile despite the sadness he was feeling.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Having nothing productive to do, Harley made the short journey from the comfort of her bed to the small clubhouse across the lot around mid-day. To say that she had seen enough of Belfast to last her a lifetime was an understatement. As far as she was concerned, once she made it back to Charming, she wouldn't be missing the place anytime soon.

Entering through the door, she eyed the bar that was empty, her brows furrowing when she noticed that no one was behind it either. She grumbled a few choice words under her breath and made her way around the bar and out where she knew the crisps were located. She surveyed her options, decided to pull a blue pack from a box just as she heard the door open and the voice of her least favourite Irish, McGee.

"Don't be a prat." He spat out, to whom, Harley had yet to find out as she stood silent. "Give me the phone would ya." Harley slowly moved her head out from behind the small walkway behind the bar, her eyes falling on O'Neil and McGee. "Aye, it's done." McGee spoke up again, only this time to whoever it was on the other line. "SAMCRO is coming on the run... They think it was their idea."

Harley frowned deeper, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out just what the two Irish men were doing. She felt a familiar knot in her stomach, knowing that whatever it was, couldn't be good.

"Look, these Charming boys are smart." McGee explained. "They know something's going on." After a few more words, Harley heard his phone close as he let it fall to the table. Trying to figure out just what it is she wanted to do, Harley scoffed under her breath and moved out from her hiding place, grabbing the towel on the box and flinging it onto her shoulders.

She smirked as the two men gawked at her slightly before their faces filled with silent rage. Putting on her best Irish accent, Harley raised her hands slightly. "What can I get you boys? A beer with a side of fuckin' bullshit?"

"I don't know where you think you are, Lass." McGee finally broke his silence, eyeing the brunette with distaste. "It certainly isn't Charming. You have the nerve to sneak around these parts, sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted?" Harley snorted, shaking her head slightly as she leaned her hand on the bar and stared at the two men. "You heard nothin' and you saw nothin'."

"Oh, I'll admit, I saw nothing but two men in a bar." Harley nodded, agreeing with him. "Can't say the same for the not hearing anything part. What're you planning?" She found herself whispering towards the end, eyeing the two men curiously. "Because I know for a fact my family are outside gearing up while the two of you-" She pointed towards each of them. "-Are in here making dodgy phone-calls."

Though it took a moment, O'Neil broke out into laughter, shaking his head as he nudged McGee who raised a brow. Harley eyed the two as she made her way back around the bar, fully intent on thinking of something to tell the boys outside. "She thinks she has something on us... What makes you think anyone will believe a word you say? Besides, she can't do shit to us, brother... She's a go-"

"And what makes you think they'll believe a word the two of you say?" She found herself counteracting. "Beside... If any harm comes to anyone of my family members, I'll kill you myself. It-" She turned to face O'Neil as she backed up to the door. "-Doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not. I'm a Morrow." With that said, she exited the clubhouse and made her way across the lot towards where her family were loading up their bikes.

Harley eyed Clay, chewing on her inner lip before she moved onto Jax. She knew that if she told them, they'd probably kick off, demanding answers then and there and though she wanted to keep them safe, she knew it was vital they attend the run. Harley sighed, trying to think of a solution before she felt her hand being gripped by a much larger one and felt her body being pulled backwards.

"Not going to give me a goodbye kiss, babe." Opie's voice filled her ear as she turned to look at him, knowing that he was the solution. Sure, he was way too tall for his own good and full of muscle boys were envious of, however, he was known among the club for being level headed and somewhat of a gentle giant.

Harley granted him what he wanted, leaving up to press her lips against his as she through her arms over his shoulders. She pulled away, looking up at him before she opened her mouth and let the words flow. "Keep an eye out for trouble. Keep yourself safe and try to keep the boys safe." She told him, watching as his brows furrowed. "Let's just say... You might not be stepping into what you think you're stepping into. Don't trust McGee and don't trust O'Neil. Ope, I mean it... You better come back to me, all of you."

"I will." Opie told her, nodding slowly before he pulled away and swung his leg over his bike, pulling Harley in for another kiss before he leaned back and squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harley told him, moving herself backwards to stand beside Gemma as the two women watched as the men turned their bikes on, revving the engine and setting off out the lot, the loud rumbling slowly fading as every second passed. "I've got a real bad feeling about this, Ma'."

"I know, Baby." She replied, her arm going around her daughters shoulder as she led her over to Fiona, Chibs's wife who stood beside her daughter, Kerrianne. Together, the four women set of for Maureen's place where they had been invited round for lunch.

The short walk to the place was filled with small talk as both mothers walked with their daughters under an arm. Harley had her arms crossed over her chest as she came to a stop outside Maureen's, allowing Fiona and Kerrianne to ascend the stairs first before she and Gemma followed after them.

SOASOASOASOA

Harley shoved another piece of bread in her mouth as she finished her plate of food, eyeing the woman who had already begun to clean the plates. She pushed herself up from her chair and grabbed her plate, moving towards the sink herself and handing it to Fiona with a smile of thanks.

"Can I go down to the shop, hang with Trinity?" Kerrianne spoke up, leading against the kitchen counter as she watched her mother clean the plates.

"No." Fiona was quick to reply, shaking her head as she lowered the plates into the hot water. Harley shared a look with Gemma as Maureen looked on slightly awkwardly. "You stay up here."

"Why?" Kerrianne wined as she eyed the side of her mothers face. "Afraid someone's gonna shoot me?" She added as Harley tried and failed to contain a snort.

"Don't you brash me." Fiona smirked slightly.

"If you go down to the shop, Trinity will have you stocking shelves." Harley told the girl, eyeing Maureen who nodded in agreement, laughing lightly at the words she knew to be true. "Tell you what, why don't we raid her room for some good movies to watch?" She asked, smiling at the thanks Fiona sent her as she set off for Trinity's room, Chibs's daughter following after her. "Any particular genre you're fond of?" Harley asked once she had made it into the room, scanning the shelf.

"Not too picky if I'm being honest." Kerrianne admitted, dropping herself onto the bed as Harley nodded, pulling a few options from the shelf and turning to face the girl. Before she had a chance to speak up, her head shot up as she eyed the closed bedroom door, hearing a crash which was followed by yelling coming from the direction the two had just come from.

"Shh." Harley told the girl, lowering the films onto the bed and reached into the back of her jeans to grab the gun she had taken to keeping there. She ignored the way Kerrianne stiffened up at the sight of the gun, pressing her finger to her mouth as she edged towards the door and slowly pulled it open. "Stay here." She whispered, kicking her shoes of and slipping out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

Harley twisted the gun in her hands, flicking the safety off and insuring there was a round in the chamber before she tip-toed her way down the hall. "Find the girl!" She heard from the kitchen, her eyes widening when she realized it was probably Kerrianne they were after. Harley dived into the bathroom just as she was a man round the corner from the kitchen. She slid behind the door, waiting for the man to return back with Kerrianne before she exited once more and moved towards the kitchen.

Harley jumped, hearing a series of screams ring out as she made her way down the hall more quickly, jumping when the door beside her was pushed open and a gun was shoved in her face. Harley gripped the barrel of it, pushing it upwards as she met Trinity's eyes and held her finger to her mouth, pointing towards the kitchen.

The blonde nodded, following after Harley with her gun raised. "You've burned it now Jimmy!" Maureen's voice was heard loudly. "Kellan practically raised those brothers. They're like sons to him!"

"Well, now he can bury one of them, yeah?" Harley heard what must've been Jimmy shout out in reply. "Let's go."

"We're not going with you." Fiona stated, her voice borderline shaky.

Harley moved around the corner, keeping herself behind the men as she eyed the situation. Her heart rate picked up, however, when she watched Jimmy raise his gun to her mother's face. "Do I have to kill another one to show you how much I love you? I'm taking my family home."

Making a split-second decision, Harley lowered her gun to the other man, sending a bullet into his thigh, watching as he screamed out. A series of chain events broke out as Maureen grabbed a knife, stabbing Jimmy in his hand which caused him to drop the gun. Gemma dashed forward, picking it up and pointing it towards him as the other man staggered to his feet.

"You ever point a gun at my mother again, I'll kill you." Harley hissed out in anger, moving around the man as she ushered Trinity behind her, taking stance beside the woman as herself, Gemma and Trinity had the men at gunpoint. "Drop the gun." she added, nodding towards Jimmy's hench man.

He didn't move, keeping his gun pointed inches from Maureen's face. It was then that Harley noticed the dead body in the kitchen, recognizing it as the man who had been watching the front door. "DROP THE GUN!" Gemma screamed out.

Knowing that he was outnumbered, Jimmy gave the man a nod as he lowered his gun slowly, dropping it to the floor. Trinity reached out to pull her mother backwards away from the men as the six woman and two men had a small stand-off in the middle of Maureen's kitchen. The only difference being that the women had the upper hand.

"Get on the ground." Gemma spoke up once more as Harley kept her gun trained on the man who was mean to be meeting Clay and the others. "Face down, hands above your head." The man did as he was told as Harley glared at Jimmy, pointing her gun to the chair beside him before demanding that he sit. "Take Triny and Kerrianne downstairs." Gemma told Maureen.

Fiona went to move forward, her brows furrowing despite her scared nature. "What're you going to do Gemma?"

"My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy." Gemma replied, watching as Kerrianne and Triny moved away towards the back door, Maureen following closely behind them.

"Not sending your own daughter down stairs?" Jimmy asked, tilting his head as he eyed Harley and Gemma. "Didn't realize just how much you two look alike. It's almost uncanny." Harley herself went to open her mouth before her words fell short as she heard a gun being loaded in her ear.

It was then that she noticed the gun missing from the floor as she eyed the ground before eyeing the woman out of the corner of her eye. "Put the guns down." Fiona demanded as Harley kept her gun trained on Jimmy while Gemma turned to face Fiona, hurt flashing across her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gemma demanded, shaking her head as she lowered her gun in an instant. "That's my daughter!"

"Protecting you both, now tell her to lower her gun and give them to me." Fiona replied, her hand shaking ever so slightly. Harley watched as Gemma gave the gun over, turning her gaze to hers and nodding. Slower than the other women anticipated, Harley lowered her gun with a sigh and held it out to the woman, not once turning to look at her.

Harley noticed the smirk cross Jimmy's features before she turned to look at the woman she thought was family due to being with Chibs's. "Abel being missing? That's on you too now." She spat, ignoring the look of heartbreak that seemed to fall on Fiona's face. "And you're no family of mine."

"Mother of Christ!" Jimmy exclaimed, letting out a booming laugh as he eyed the three women. "You're crazy bitches, the lotta yo-"

"SHUT UP!" Fiona screamed out, her gun snapping to be pointed at Jimmy as he fell silent, his grin leaving his face. "Get out. You come trying to fetch me and Kerri again... And I swear on my Catholic God, I'll fill your thick Irish skull with bullets." Harley moved backwards, leaning against the counter with a look of distaste on her face as the other man stood from the ground. "Go."

It fell silent for a moment before Jimmy spoke up, pushing himself off the chair. "Gemma, always a pleasure. Harley, is it? It's been a pleasure." He took a step towards Fiona who merely raised her gun to his forehead, her arm never once wavering. "I'll see you soon, love." He told her before he turned and made his way out the door, his friend following.

Once the two men were gone, Fiona finally lowered the guns and took a deep breath, Harley watched on, not bothering to try and stop it as Gemma dashed forward and through a punch at Fiona She went to move forward, however, when Fiona easily moved, throwing her own fist towards Gemma's stomach.

Gemma staggered back, hissing in pain as Fiona stood and watched her. Harley shook her head, moving to insure her mother was alright. "Why the hell did you stop me?"

"You kill Jimmy, and his crew would wipe out your whole family. Total bloody genocide." Harley stood silently as Fiona let out a dry laugh.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

"I know it's not but I can't help but feel like it's my fault." Harley whispered out into the night air. If there was one thing she actually liked about Ireland, it was the night sky. Matte charcoal, black, uncontrollably covered in thousands and millions of bright specks. She loved that she could see star, after star, after star, a never-ending void of light that projected no means of guidance in her eyes. "I should've told you everything I heard."

"Don't blame yourself, babe." Opie told her, blowing the smoke from his cigarette out the corner of his mouth. The two were sat on one of the picnic benches outside the clubhouse, the lot being clear of anyone and anything. "What you told me saved a lot of life's today, mine included." Harley eyed him as if she thought he was lying. "I mean it." Finally, Harley nodded, just thankful that everyone had made it back in one piece. Well, almost everyone. Chibs's nephew had unfortunately lost his life.

Once the men had returned, Harley allowed Gemma to tell them of what went down, preferring to sit by herself outside and get some much-needed air. Opie had joined her not to long after, opting for sitting in her company rather than that of the Irish fella's. Harley looked up as she heard voices, noticing Jax stuffing his phone in his pockets and talking to Trinity. She nudged Opie's arm, nodding it the pair's direction.

"Looks like Jax is trying to feel something while he's away from home." Opie muttered, watching as the two blonde heads moved to sit on a table across the lot from them. Harley nodded slowly, watching the pair closely before another figure caught her eye.

She turned to see Gemma watching her, waving out when her mother waved to her before she turned to look over at Jax. Harley felt a frown filter her face as she watched her mother's smile fall and she looked as though she was grieving slightly. "You know it's not that I don't like Trinity because I do... But Tara's a friend... Plus there's something about Trinity that I just can't place."

Opie didn't say anything as he pushed himself to his feet, stepping on the cigarette he dropped to the floor before he held his hand out nodding his head towards the building they were staying in. "It's been a long day, Harl's. Let's get some shut eye." He finally spoke, smiling as she reached out and took her hand in his, allowing him to pull her along.

Once the pair had made it to their room, Harley sighed, kicking her shoes off and pulling her clothes from her form. She yelped when Opie through one of his shirts at her unexpectedly, smiling in thanks and pulling her own of, pulling his much larger one over her head before climbing into the bed. Harley made herself comfortable and settled for watching Opie undress with a grin on her face, catching his eye and watching as he chuckled.

Opie climbed into the bed, instantly pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to her own. Harley grinned, pulling away and closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

When Harley awoke the next day, she was alone in the bed. She cracked an eye open, running her hands across the side Opie had slept in to find it cold. Harley yawned, scratching at her head as she sat up and pulled the covers off her body. Pushing herself from the bed, she made her way to her discarded clothes, pulling jeans on and picking her shirt up. Harley frowned, looking at the shirt Trinity had let her borrow before she took a look at Opie's she was wearing.

Shrugging her shoulders lightly, she dropped the shirt on the bed and tied the shirt she was wearing into a loop and the back before she pulled her shoes on and grabbed her jacket before pulling the door open and moving down towards the kitchen.

"Wow..." She muttered, noticing that it was well past noon as she entered the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she noticed that the table was fully occupied. "Morning... Or afternoon I suppose." She greeted, moving to pull the fridge open.

"Kellan needs us to prove Jimmy blew up that gun truck." Harley heard Jax say as she grabbed the apple juice and a glass from the cupboard. Harley poured the juice into the glass, nudging the fridge shut with her hip when she was finished with the carton before she turned to face the table.

"And what about Abel?" Gemma asked from her spot.

"Same promise." Jax stated with a shrug. "Get Jimmy, we get Abel."

"We start with O'Neil." Clay declared with a curt nod.

"Him and Jimmy's guys were the only ones not in that barn." Jax spoke out, agreeing with Clay on pressing O'Neil frist and foremost.

Harley took a sip of her juice as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Any remote detonator could cover that distance." Opie said, confidence oozing from every pore. "It had to be him."

"O'Neil's an officer." Bobby said as Harley downed the rest of the juice. "We call him out as a rat, we pretty much condemn the whole charter."

"Maybe it's time we start to look at that." Clay said, before continuing. "How do we know Jimmy didn't turn others? That rat bas-"

"Because my boys-" McGee's voice filled the room and he moved through the front door and towards the table. "-Are loyal to the MC." He came to a stop at the table, inches from a now standing Jax. "Aye, you're right about O'Neil. The Irish became more important than the patch."

"Well, that's not what you told me!" Clay's booming voice shot out from the other end of the table.

"Because I like to give my boys the benefit of the doubt, Clay." `McGee replied, his face void of any emotion. "But after yesterday, there's no doubt left. He's gone, his flat's empty. He's gotta be with Jimmy."

Harley found herself staring at the old man blankly. From what she had hear from his phone call, what he was saying simply didn't add up. He had planned for something to go wrong on the run and something did. In Harley's eyes, he was as good as finished if her words got out. However, for some reason or another, she wasn't sure that then was the right time to come out with it.

"Son of a bitch!" Chibs's exclaimed, seething with anger as he paced the floor slightly.

"Look," McGee began once more. "I'll take care of O'Neil. SAMBEL will take care of the Betrayal. But we need to get to Newry and put a bullet in his hea-"

"No!" Jax interrupted the old man, his head shaking as he faced him. "Only way I get my son back is if we find O'Neil... Make that bitch tell the truth!" Harley struggled to find any fought in what Jax was saying. The best option at that moment was the one that got Abel back safely.

"Right... Right..." McGee nodded, annoyance flashing across his eyes for a split second. "So, I guess it's the truth we're after... Let's go then. O'Neil's old lady works down in Mo's store. We'll see if she knows anything."

Harley watched as the men stood up and followed the old man out the room, she shared a look with Gemma who simply nodded as Harley smirked. Together, the two-woman followed after the men, sticking close to the back of the pack as they did so.

It was still a wonder to her how close Maureen's store actually was. The walk was far shorter than any she had ever made though she was certain that had something to do with the large men in front of her who seemed to take one step for ever three of hers. Thanking Juice who had held the door open for her, Harley ushered Gemma in before her, following after and looking towards a woman that must've been Cherry.

"We need to find O'Neil." Clay spoke, resting against the counter as Cherry looked up at him, her face blank.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, raisin a brow.

"Liam's in some trouble, Cherry." McGee told her, his voice on the verge of fake sadness.

"Your old man was responsible for that blast yesterday." Jax informed her, his eyes set in stone as he glared down at her.

"We just gotta find him." Bobby spoke up from beside Harley, sending her a smile before he turned to Cherry. "Get the truth."

Harley looked over to the women, noticing her already looking at her. She sighed and shook her head slightly. "I know what that means." She said, her shaking head turning into a few nods. "You gonna kill him?"

"He'll get his say." Clay said. "Tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything." She was quick to reply. "Okay? He didn't come home last night. He hasn't called."

"Does he have any family close by?" Harley found herself asking out. "Some place her might lay low?"

"Unless you count the club, no." Cherry told her after a moment of silence, Harley shook her head, an annoyed smirk filtering onto her face. "What?"

"I wouldn't exactly class the club as his family." Harley told her. "Doesn't look like she'll be telling you shit either... Just, go turn over his apartment or something." She found herself telling the boys, ignoring the way McGee glared at her.

Jax and Clay shared a look before they nodded, turning to lead the men out the shop. Harley watched them leave, squeezing Opie's hand as he passed her. She sighed, about to make her way out the room before she turned to face Gemma who moved towards Cherry.

"You hear about what happened to Half-Sack?" She asked as Harley felt a pang in her heart at the mention of the prospect who tried to save her and Abel from being taken. Cherry nodded, avoiding looking into Gemma's eyes. "You know O'Neil's connected to that, right?"

"Bullshit." Cherry was quick to spit out, looking up at Gemma and noticing the way her face never fell. She turned to Maureen who nodded sadly.

"No, she's right." She told her, sighing herself. "Cammy and Liam. Both under Jimmy's authority... You know, Liam was privy to your man getting a knife in the belly."

"You protecting this guy?" Harley found herself speaking up, knowing for a fact that the woman knew something about his whereabouts. "Makes you just as guilty. Half-Sack gave his life to try and save my nephew and I. He died trying to protect us and doing right by his club. Now, O'Neil's not in the MC anymore."

"She's right." Gemma nodded, leaning on the counter slightly. "You protecting this guy makes you guilty. He turned on his brothers and he bailed on you. Just tell us what you know." She finished, eyeing Cherry as though calling her bluff.

"All right..." Cherry whispered out, running a hand down her face as Gemma and Harley stared at her closely, Maureen trying not to put pressure onto her. "Last week, I found a lot of cash in his pocket. So, it made me curious... I went looking through his things. I dug up two receipts for bank accounts. Both had a lot of money... And a contract for some kind of a loft down at the docks. So maybe he's there?"

Harley looked up, sharing a look with Gemma before she yelped as she was nudged out the way, Maureen flashing through her sight as she gripped Cherry around the throat and pushed her up into the shelfs. "MA!" Trinity called out from where she had been sat by the front door.

"Never, ever lie to the club, do you understand me?" Maureen spat out, her voice borderline pissed as Harley gaped at her, never once seeing the blonde lose her temper since she had been in Ireland. "Do you understand me?" She demanded once more, eyeing Cherry as she frantically shook her head, trying to breathe through Maureen's tight grip. Maureen shoved Cherry away from her, breathing deeply as she turned to face a wide-eyed Trinity. "Go and get the club."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Night had fallen once more in the city of Belfast and though the day was full of death and sadness once again, Harley couldn't help but feel as though everything had happened for a reason. She lay next to Opie, sweaty and breathing deeply after a third round of steamy sex that neither of them had even planned. Though it was still the early hours of the morning, Harley knew that the sun was probably about to rise.

Opie had fallen asleep minutes prior, his arms wrapped snugly around Harley's form as she ley against his chest, staring absentmindedly at the side desk, trying to figure out if the cause was worth it. Though she by no means liked McGee or O'Neil, their death was somewhat traumatic in the way they perished.

Just as Harley felt the sleep beginning to overtake her, she shot up in bed upon hearing the loud yelling of her name. Opie was quick to shoot up next to her, grabbing his gun of the side table just as the door was thrown open.

Harley let out a high-pitched yelp as she pulled the covers up in order to make sure nothing was on show. Opie looked down at her, insuring she was covered before he set his gaze on the intruder. "What the fuck do you want?" He demanded, eyeing Trinity whose eyes were red and limbs stiff.

"Did you know?" She shot the question at Harley who raised a brow, trying to figure out what it was she was asking. "All this time you've been here and you never told me! I thought you were actually starting to like me, Harley!"

"Trinity! Come back and we'll talk about it!" Maureen exclaimed, showing up at the door as Harley grumbled and her cheeks grew red. "Harley didn't know. Let's just go back and talk about this."

"What the fuck are you talking shit about?" Harley demanded, motioning to herself and Opie. "Can't you see you've caught us at a bad time. Now unless you're going to tell me what's got you so pissed off, we'd like it if you left."

"Our Ma's have been keeping secrets from us!" Trinity spat out once she realized it was highly unlikely that Harley knew, more tears filtering her eyes as Harley raised a brow once more. "Jax is my brother!"

"No, Jax is my brother." Harley was quick to counteract, her limbs stiffening slightly. "Have you been drinking or something?" The two blondes didn't reply as Maureen sent her a look of sorry before she dragged Trinity off down the hallway. Harley stared at the spot for a moment, feeling Opie squeeze her waist slightly before she through the covers from her body and searched for Opie's shirt, pulling it on and setting off out the room in a speed walk.

Once she had made it to the room in which Gemma and Clay had been stayed, she slammed it open, her eyes narrowing at her mother who turned to look her way. Gemma was sat on a wooden chair, smoking a cigarette and looking heartbroken more than anything.

"You gonna tell me that Trinity has smoked something?" Harley asked, her anger fading as she noticed just how upset Gemma was. She shut the door behind her, placing a hand on her hip and eyeing her mother. "Because she's just come barging into my room declaring that Jackson, you know, my brother-" She moved her hand through the air in some weird formation. "- Is her brother too!"

"Shit..." Gemma trailed off, looking down at her hands in her lap. Harley shook her head slowly, moving forward towards her as she reached out and took her hand. Gemma looked up into her daughters eyes and saw no sign of anger directed towards her.

"It's not on you." Harley whispered, shaking her head with a sad smile. "I know how much you loved John... The way you speak of him. I understand what he meant to you and this has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for what he did to you." She finally said, squeezing her hand once more before pulling away. "Where is he anyway?"

"Just missed him. He's with the priest." Gemma told her, blowing some smoke from her mouth as she smiled up at Harley who nodded slowly. "He knows... Just think he's a bit preoccupied at the moment to fully comprehend it all."

"Good luck to him, two sisters?" With that said, Harley let out a loud cackle and left the room, leaving Gemma to some privacy. Truth be told, she was a little pissed Trinity wasn't her sister as well. Though she knew she wouldn't be saying that out loud any time soon, not with the tention in the air. She moved back into the room she shared with Opie, pouting at the man as he raised a brow. "Why does Jax get another sister?"

Opie shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he pushed the covers from his body and moved to collect his clothes. Harley watched him with a grin on her face, ignoring the way he laughed and shook his head as he pulled his clothes on, searching through his bag to pull out a new shirt. "Jax's meeting with Kellan yet?"

"He's just left." Harley told him, grabbing a pair of pajama shorts from the bag Gemma had brought along for her. She pulled them on, smiling at Opie who waited at the door for her, pulling his cut on and trying to tame the wild mess on his head that was partly Harley's fault. "Here." She called out, pulling a hair band from her wrist and flinging it in his direction.

Opie thanked her, pulling his hair into a bun as Harley moved towards him, grinning as she pulled the door open and sent her hand to his ass, taking off down the hall before he could so much as grab her. 

SOASOASOASOA

The sons, Gemma and Harley were all sat around the living room once gain. Though she kept her mouth shut, Harley wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She leaned against the back of the sofa, eyeing Jax who looked both worn-out and pissed off. He had been the one to call the small meeting but he was yet to talk.

Jax sighed, crossing his arms across his chest as he unlocked his jaw and opened his mouth. "Kellan." He began, shaking his head slightly. "I have an address for a house. The Nuns'll be there soon." Harley's head shot up as her eyes widened, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Wha-What do you mean, Nuns?" She forced out, noticing the way everyone seemed to look away from her. She knew it must've been something bad for them to do so." Why do a group of Nuns have him?"

"Catholic adoption." Jax finally told her. "Anyway... I'm gonna grab one of the Irish, have him navigate."

Harley found herself moved away from the sofa, turning to look up at her brother. "Can I come?" She muttered, trying not to let her voice sound so small. "Please." She added upon watching his sigh and shake his head. "You're gonna need the truck to bring him back in anyway."

Jax eyed his sister for a moment, knowing she was right about the truck. He tore his gaze from her blue eyes and looked over at Clay's identical set of blues before he looked to Gemma, raising his bro at the two.

"I don't speak for her anymore." Clay finally gave him an answer, nodding softly at Opie who looked up upon noticing everyone looking towards him. "As her old man."

Harley turned to face Opie, sending him what she hoped was a steady smile as he nodded, shrugging slightly as though he had no issue with it. "I'll come with you both... Help with the nuns and keep her temper under control." Was all he said as she grinned at him, watching him move to his feet as she led the way to the door.

Though the journey was far from quick, Harley couldn't help but fall in love with the scenery Irland had to offer as she followed after Jax, Opie and one of the Irish who were all riding in front of her. She wondered briefly if Abel may have forgotten their faces, deciding to do her best in order to insure the baby remembered his family.

As she drove behind the boys down a small country lane, she noticed that it opened up into a large green area, a big stone house in the middle of the clearing. Harley nodded slowly, impressed with the structure of the building as how it looked as she pulled the truck to a stop beside the bikes, turning the key and pulling out.

She hoped out the car, reaching into the glove compartment to pull out her gun Clay had told her was stashed in there, shoving it in the back of her jeans and pulling her jacket up around it. Harley found herself smiling as she moved to follow the boys, allowing Opie to throw his arm around her shoulder. Abel was so close by and it felt amazing.

The four of them walked around the stone house, going out into the backyard where a short man stood waiting. "You Jackson Teller?" He called out as the four came to a stop in front of him. Jax nodded as the man eyed him for a moment. "This way, please."

Harley looked up at Opie and shared a look of humor at the man. He turned and lead the way through the back door and into the house. The Irish stayed behind, watching the door as Jax, Opie and Harley followed him inside the house.

The door fell shut behind them as Harley eyed a nun who was nursing a baby. She kept her eyes peeled, hoping to find Abel sooner rather than later. "Straight on through." The man told the three as Jax moved past him and through the open arched doorway. "Sister Miriam?"

Harley ignored the man as she muttered a few choice words under her breath at the sight she was met with when she followed after Jax. Two rows of Mosses baskets filled the room, babies in each one. She moved away from Opie and towards one of the baskets, running her finger down the little girls face as she stared sadly at her.

"Father Ashby said you'd be coming by." The woman, who Harley guessed was Miriam spoke up, making her way into the room and standing in front of the baskets.

"Where's my son?" Jax demanded.

"Please," Miriam began, her arm coming up and motioning to the chairs in front of the desk she had been sat at. "Come in and have a seat."

Harley eyed her as Jax and Opie moved to block the doorway she was trying to slip through. "Where's Abel?" She demanded, watching as Miriam turned to look at her, sighing as she did so.

"He was given to a family two days ago." Though she tried hard not to, Harley couldn't help but laugh dryly at the woman.

"What family?" Jax asked, his voice borderline pissed. "Where?"

"Look, I don't have that kind of information." Miriam stated, shrugging slightly as she looked back at Jax who merely glared at her. She visibly gulped slightly before she continued. "An independent mediator protects everyone's anonymity."

"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" Jax belted out, causing a couple of babies to begin crying as Harley jumped slightly. She caught movement from the corner of her eyes and noticed the man making his way to her brother.

"Back the fuck off." She demanded, moved across the room and pushing his chest slightly, standing back to back with Jax.

"Jax," Opie began as he moved close enough to get his point across. "If they took Abel two days ago, Kellan knew he was gone." Harley eyed the man as he moved to stand by the wall, noticing his gun in his belt as she narrowed her eyes, biting her lip.

"That son of a bitch... I'm gonna kill him." She heard Jax hiss out from behind her as he turned, patted her shoulder and followed after Opie towards the door once more. Harley eyed the man before she looked at the woman, watching as something flashed in her eyes.

In a split-second decision, Harley moved after the boys, turning next to the man at the last minute and sending her elbow into his torso. She watched her grip the spot in pain before she shoved her elbow upwards and into his face. She heard her brother swear as he noticed what she was doing. However, before he had a chance to stop her, Harley reached out and pulled the man's gun, flicking the safety off and pointing it in his face.

"Back off!" Harley demanded as he moved towards her. It was then that she realised that she probably shouldn't have made such a big scene, noticing two more Nuns enter her line of sight, one with a baby. "You, bring me the baby." She spoke up, nodding towards the woman with a baby in her arms.

"Harley." Jax spoke up, his own gun in his hands but not pointed at anyone. His eyes were wide as though he was in total shock, Opie not far from the same feeling.

The nun moved towards her, visably shaking as she held the baby out. Harley eyed the little girl, chewing on the inside of her lip as she went to take her, her heart breaking at the thought before she motioned to the Nun beside her. "Give her to her." Once the Nun had did as she was told, Harley gripped the woman and spun her around, pointing her gun to her head as she eyed the man and Miriam.

"You." She nodded towards Miriam, tilting her head slightly as she ignored Jax and Opie for a moment. "You know the story of King Solomon, right?" She watched as Miriam nodded quickly. "If I was that mother... I'd rather have a half-dead kid than watch someone else raise my flesh and blood. My kid is dead. My nephew is alive and one way or another, I'm getting him back. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" Harley could feel her blood boiling as she eyed the Nun who was shaking in front of her. "You've got to have done some research on these god damn parents because I know for a fact you wouldn't just give a baby over to anyone!"

Miriam continued to stare at the Nun in front of Harley, her eyes flashing through so many emotions before she finally met Harley's gaze, seeing how serious she was in what she was doing.

"You and I both know that this anonymous this is bullshit." Harley told her, loud and clear. "Now, you are gonna tell us where the fuck my nephew is or I'll put a goddamn bullet in your friends head!"

"Please, sister Miriam." The Nun in front of her whispered, tears pooling in her eyes and the prospect of being killed.

Miriam blinked a few times before she looked to the man. "Get the file." She told him, her voice shaky as she looked back to Harley who tilted her head once more. The man grabbed a file from on top of a deck, rushing back to hand it to Miriam who pulled it open and scanned the page urgently. "Katey and Mark Petrie... We-" Jax snatched the file from her hands. "-Do a four-day transition period. Parents stay local to make sure it's a fit."

Jax scanned the file for a minute, looking back up with a raised brow. "Where is he now?"

"The Europa hotel." Miriam forced the words out.

Opie scoffed under his breath, turning to point a finger at the nun. "Not a word to the preist or we tell the cops about this baby factory you've got going on, do you understand?"

"Don't hurt them!" Miriam exclaimed, shaking her head, eyes wide.

"He said, do you understand?" Harley spat out, nudging her gun at the Nun a little harder as Miriam nodded frantically.

Harley waited for Jax and Opie to move out of the room a little before she shoved the Nun towards Miriam, eyeing the two before she scoffed and kept her gun trailed on the man, following after the two to insure they weren't followed out.

Once she had left the house, Harley wiped the gun on her jacket, insuring her prints would never be found on it before she dropped it in the grass and moved to follow after Jax and Opie. "What the fuck was that?" Jax demanded.

"Didn't believe her bullshit for one second." Harley found herself telling the blonde, shrugging as she moved off to the truck, ignoring the looks he and Opie shared as she climbed in and stared the engine, watching as the Irish man re-joined ranks and climbed onto his bike.

Though she'd never admit it out loud, Harley felt bad for the first thought that crossed her mind when she demanded that the sister hand over the baby. However, she knew she wasn't as bad as she felt as she had changed her mind last minute, deciding not to point a fire arm at a defenseless baby... Though pointing it at a nun was probably not any better.

Somehow, the journey back to the clubhouse was much quicker than the one to the house they had just visited. The ride had given Harley something worth thinking about and though she tried not to, she knew she had let her anger take over. It wasn't her fought that Abel had been taken but she simply couldn't help but feel as though it was.

Harley rolled the window down as she parked the truck, raising a brow at Trinity who was making her way over. Jax and Opie hoped from their bikes, moving towards the truck as Harley eyed them "What's going on?"

"We can't all roll in there." Jax told her as Harley nodded slowly, understanding where he was coming from. "Let me make sure they're at the hotel. Then we'll figure out what to do, okay?"

"Alright..." Harley sighed, nodding as she shut the engine off and excited the truck.

"We'll be right here." Opie told Jax, throwing his arm over Harley's shoulder as the two watched Jax smile before he moved back to his bike, throwing his leg over and turning it on. Harley watched him turn out of the lot and listened as the rumble slowly faded away. "You wanna tell me what that was back there?"

"She had information." Harley found herself telling Opie instantly, watching as Trinity smiled and left. "I was getting that information the only way I thought best. That Nun wasn't too good at hiding her emotions. Could see right through the bitch." Opie nodded slowly, sighing as he pulled her along to take a seat at the picnic table.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"Ready?" Harley called out, grinning brightly as she tossed the grape in her hands, wiggling her eyebrows at Opie as a few of the people who were sat around them laughed quietly. Harley watched as Opie nodded, holding his arms out slightly before she pulled her arm back and tossed the grape in the air, watching it sore over two picnics tables and towards Opie. "What a fail!" She laughed loudly as the grape bounced off Opie's face and to the ground.

The two had been sitting outside for a couple of hours, waiting for Jax or a phone call that they needed to go collect Abel. After the first hour, Gemma and Maureen had joined them, bringing some food for the pair. Before long, a couple of sons had occupied the tables around them, basking in the fresh air as everyone seemed to wait on Jax.

A small wave of happiness seemed to fill everyone at the prospect of Abel being brought home finally. Harley couldn't help but feel as though she'd be seeing her nephew sometime that day. "Like you coulda' done better." Opie hollered as she shrugged, not agreeing but not disagreeing with him.

As she moved back towards him and her mother, a low rumble shook her from her thoughts as she eyed the lot, watching as Jax came in on his bike. She frowned at the look on his face, watching him shut off the engine and pull his helmet from his head. Sharing a look with Gemma, Harley waited for Jax to hop off his bike and make his way towards them.

"What happened? Where's the baby?" Gemma asked almost instantly, not giving Jax a second to breathe as she asked the question everyone was thinking. "Where's Abel?" Harley watched her brother for a moment, her mouth beginning to open before she recognized the emotion on his face.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, alone." Jax told Gemma, his voice barely above a whisper. Maureen stood up, moving towards the pair and motioning for them to follow her as Harley watched the three leave with a frown.

"Do you think somethings wrong?" She found herself asking, turning to face Opie and Trinity who both wore looks of slight confusion. "You don't think he's been hurt do you?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Babe." Opie was quick to comfort her, moving forward to bring her into his arms. "Jax just needs Gemma's input on something..." He trailed off, not actually knowing why the blonde seemed to look so broken up.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Maureen's house, Jax and Gemma stood in front of one another, watching as Maureen left them to some privacy. "What's going on?" Gemma finally broke the silence, eyeing her son who wouldn't look into her eyes. "You're scaring me, Jackson."

Jax rubbed a hand over his face, moving to the kitchen counter to lean on it as he turned to Gemma, watching her place her hands on her hips. "I found Abel."

"He's there?" Gemma asked, a smile falling onto her face before it was wiped away at the look her son gave her. "Well, we gotta go get him?" She questioned rather than told.

Jax tried to keep his emotions intact as he shook his head softly, feeling the tears building up in his eyes as he watched his mother for a few moments. He shook his head once more, his voice cracking as he finally spoke. "I let him go, Ma'."

It was silent between the few for a few moments, Gemma's brows furrowing before she dashed forward. "What?" She demanded, her own voice filled with confusion and urgency. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad's manuscript." Jax spoke instantly, feeling a tear roll down his face and doing nothing to stop it. "It wasn't about changing the club. It was about changing his legacy. I don't belong here, mum... And neither does Abel." He told her, eyeing his mother whose jaw seemed to lock.

"Where is my grandson?" She demanded, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"He's with a father... Who didn't torture and murder a man yesterda-" Jax was cut off as Gemma threw herself at her son, gripping the front of his jacket tightly as she invaded his person space, seething in anger.

"I don't care if you've killed a hundred men. He is your son." She spat out, her face so close to Jax's. She watched him, knowing he wasn't going to break so easily. She swore harshly under her breath, still gripping his jacket as she took a look out the window, her eyes falling on Harley. She nodded to herself, knowing that Jax was almost as protective of his little sister as she was. "What're you going to tell her, huh?" She spat out, forcing him to turn and pointing her finger out the window.

Jax followed her finger as he forced his tears back, eyeing Harley who was sat with Opie, smiling at something he said. He watched her for a moment, shrugging his shoulders as he looked back to Gemma. "What?"

"You forgotten that she's lost a son of her own?" Gemma whispered out, watching as Jax's eyes seemed to adjust to what she was saying. "You think she wanted that? She'd give anything to have him in her arms. To hold him while he sleeps... Her son is never coming back while you're over here letting your son go!"

"Maybe it was for the best." Jax told Gemma, knowing instantly that even he didn't believe those words. "SAMCRO isn't what it used to be... Maybe she lost her son because it was fate a-" He was cut off as his head turned to the side, Gemma's hand print leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Don't you ever speak like that again, Jackson." Gemma hissed out, her voice darkening as she came to Jacobs defense. She eyed him once more before she got up into his face once more. "What are you gonna tell your other son when he asks what happened to his big brother?" She spat, pushing him away from her as she took a few steps back. Her hand came to her forehead as she shook her head slightly, watching as Jax frowned slightly. "Tara's pregnant."

"How do you know that?" Jax questioned, the sadness suddenly gone as he stared at Gemma intently.

"I knew it before she even told me. She's two months along." Gemma told him, just as a series of knocks erupted on the door.

Maureen came into view, apologizing as she pulled the front door open, allowing Fiona, Kerrianne, Juice, Kellan and Harley into the room as the later turned to face her mother, eyeing the tears in her eyes before she motioned to the phone in her hand. "Dad called."

"What happened?" Gemma demanded, wiping at her eyes as the preist moved forward.

"He called me too and said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger, told us to meet here." He told Gemma, his eyes finding Jax's as he frowned slightly. "What happened, son?"

"You're the one who twisted him up!" Gemma hissed out, moving towards the preist as Harley frowned, eyeing her brother for a moment as she noticed just how wet his eyes were. "What the hell did you say to him?"

Harley felt her heart clench in her chest as she ignored Gemma who was stood in front of the preist, she eyed her brother who rubbed at his eyes, trying hard not to cry. In an instant she had moved towards the blonde, standing on her tip toes and throwing her arms around Jax.

She felt his own snake around her waist as he buried his head in her shoulder. Harley heard the low rumble of motorcycles from outside as she heard the group behind her move towards the door and exiting the building. Pulling away from her brother, she raised a brow at him. "Everything's going to be fine." She whispered, gripping his hand and squeezing it before she pulled him towards the door and out onto the stairs.

"Sean Casey's dead." Was the first thing that filled the sibling's ears as they moved down the stairs behind the others. "They tortured him for information." Clay added as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Had to be for Fiona's location."

Harley watched the woman in question fly down the stairs with her daughter and into Chibs's arms. "Why does he want her so bad?" She found herself calling out, her hand flying to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"It's not for Fi." Kellan spoke up, a sigh leaving his mouth. "It's for the baby."

Harley felt Jax stiffen beside her as she eyed the preist carefully. "Abel? What does he want with him?" Clay asked, pulling his sunglasses up slightly.

"Jimmy needs a way out of the country." Kellan began, turning to look up at Jax. "He's gonna use your child for leverage."

"The hotel!" Jax exclaimed, nudging Harley to the side as he jogged down the metal stairs, rushing off towards the bikes. Harley jolted a few times before she shot down the stairs and towards the truck her mother was already climbing into.

Strapping herself into the passenger side, she watched as the bikes started up and set off out the hotel, Gemma pulling the truck out after them. "This could've been avoided if he would've taken me along!" Harley found herself telling her mother, chewing on her lip as she prayed that Abel was alright and safe.

Gemma nodded, agreeing with her daughter despite the conversation she had with her son previously. The air around the two women fell silent as Gemma followed after the bikes, turning every corner they did and keeping at a decent speed.

In close to no time, Harley was hoping out the truck, slamming the door shut as she jogged to meet up with the men, walking beside Clay as the group entered the hotel, Jax leading the way "Juice, Happy, Chibs, stay here, keep an eye out for Jimmy." Bobby's voice broke the silence.

Harley jogged up a set of stairs, Jax still leading the way as she and Clay followed, Gemma following next and Opie and Bobby bringing up the rear. The group continued up three more flights of stair before Jax turned out onto a narrow hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door as he nodded to Bobby who moved forward.

"Wait!" Harley hissed out just as Bobby was about to shoot the lock with a silencer, she pointed towards the gap that the door made, indicating that it was already unlocked.

Bobby pushed it open, his eyes widening as he took in the room. He moved inside, rushing off to check the other rooms as the small group entered the hotel room. Harley looked around, not comprehending what she was seeing before her eyes finally found the man and woman, dead.

"Oh, shit!" Gemma hissed out, dashing forward to look around the room. "Where is he?"

Harley moved forward, eyeing the man on the bed as she brought the back of her hand to her mouth suddenly feeling sick. She frowned, not knowing why she was reacting the way she was as she had seen blood on numerous occasions.

"Nothing." Bobby spoke up as he came back from the back rooms, his face full of shock.

Noticing the blonde woman on the floor, Harley took a few steps towards her, her hand still on her mouth as she eyed the bullet wound that had instantly killed her. Before she had a chance to stop herself, she gagged, alerting the attention of Bobby, Opie, Clay, Jax and Gemma as she stumbled backwards slightly. Each step she took, her stomach tightened and ached all the more. Harley's face twisted slightly as she turned away from the pair, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "You alright, baby?" Gemma asked, quietly as the group watched her.

Harley nodded, taking a deep breath before her eyes widened at the smell that filled her nostrils. She gagged once more, stumbling of to the doors at the end of the room in search for a bathroom. She kept swallowing, and her throat kept clenching, but no matter what she could not stop the warm feeling rising through her chest.

She stumbled through a door, edging into what she hopped was the bathroom just as she could taste it at the back of her mouth. Harley fell to her knees as she gripped the toiled and a warm, cream colored liquid spilled from her mouth, and sizzled as it splashed against the water.

Feeling a hand rubbing her back, Harley looked down just in time to see her mother's shoes before she leaned back over the toilet and released whatever had filled her stomach that day. "Baby, I know your clearly unwell but we gotta get out of here, now." Clay's voice penetrated the bathroom as Harley nodded, wiping the back of her mouth as she flushed the toilet and pushed herself to her feet.

Clay moved past the two women, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping down everything Harley's skin had touched before he flushed it and ushered the two women out. Clay passed Harley off to Opie who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, blocking her view from the two bodies as he led her out the room.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Piss off, Juice!" Harley exclaimed, smacking the man across the back of the head as she scoffed and pulled the cards from his hand. "What a fuckin' liar!" She exclaimed, showing the two cards to Trinity and Kerrianne and the man in question laughed loudly. "Such a cheat..."

"Hey, I had that in the bag then!" Juice told her, shaking his head as he pouted and the three-woman laughed at his expense. "Not classed as cheating if you don't get caught."

"Well you did get caught, asshole." Trinity said, laughing as she grabbed the cards in her hand in order to shuffle them once more. Harley leaned against the head board, stretching her legs out as she did so.

The four of them looked up as Fiona and Chibs entered the room, smirking at the smiles on the four faces. "Hope you girls will let him win a few hands at least." Harley snorted at the man, shaking her head as she yawned slightly.

"Of course, we are." Kerrianne told her dad, laughing once more. "He gets so cranky when he loses."

"Everyone hates a champion." Juice told her, matter-of-fact.

"Cheater." Harley coughed out as Juice scoffed at her, shaking his head in amusement.

"Juice, Harls..." Chibs spoke up, tearing the two of them from their game, Harley looked to him, raising a brow as he mentioned towards the door. "Could you give me a minute?" Harley frowned for a moment before she nodded, understanding that he wanted a moment alone with his family.

She pushed herself from the bed, wrapping the jacket she was wearing around her form and she slid past the men and out the door. Harley let out a breath, rubbing at her eye before she moved down the hallway where everyone was gathered in the living area.

The sons had gathered for a meeting a few hours before, working out what to do about Abel. Harley wasn't entirely sure what was planned but she knew it must've been something as Jax had left an hour previously with the preist, the rest of the sons sticking around.

She entered the room and grinned as she saw the smiles everyone wore. Harley eyed the situation, thankful that everything was going to be sorted soon. Opie looked up as if feeling her presence and motioned her over, pulling her into his lap once she had made it to him. "You feeling better?" Harley nodded, resting the back of her head against his shoulder as she eyed her mother who was smiling bigger than she had done since she had arrived in the country. "Jax is on his way back with Abel." Opie whispered in her ear.

It was as soon as he finished his sentence that the front door was pushed open and in walked the boys in question. Everyone cheered as Jax came into view, holding a sleeping Abel in his arms. Harley grinned, watching as he stirred from his slumber and looked around the room.

Harley watched on as the group crowded round him, smiling and laughing as he looked around at everyone's faces before they moved away, grabbing the bags that'd been packed and moving to load them onto the truck outside. She had received the news that they were set to leave Ireland that night, preferring to get back home quickly due to the pending charges some of the sons were facing.

Pushing herself from Opie's lap, she smiled softly at him before she moved off to find Maureen in order to thank her for everything she had done for her. Harley moved down the hall towards one of the rooms she knew the blonde had last been seen in, finding her leaning against the couch with a blank face.

"Hey, Maureen." Harley greeted, moving into the room and smiling at the woman. "Just... I just wanna say thank you. For everything that you've done for me since I've been here. It means a lot." She said quietly as the blonde smiled.

"Come here." She demanded, standing up and pulling the brunette into her arms. "If you're ever in a bother, need a place to stay or just someone to talk to that isn't your family... Give me a call." Harley nodded in her arms, squeezing Maureen one last time before she pulled away. 

SOASOASOASOA

Leaving Ireland was a little harder than Harley had expected it to be. Though she knew that the experience was far from cleansing, she couldn't help but feel as though her time in Ireland had all been for something. She had met some amazing people and knew for a fact that she'd be keeping them close in the future. The flight back to California was filled mostly with sleep for most of the group. Though she knew she shouldn't be sleeping when Jax had received a phone call back on Irish soil that Tara had been taken, Harley couldn't help but succumb to it.

Though they had left Ireland just as the sun was setting, they had arrived back in California when the sun was up around midday. Piney had been kind enough to pick them up from the airstrip, the whole group climbing into a black van that would take them to the clubhouse in order for the sons to meet and talk tac-tics.

As the black van pulled to a stop on the TM lot, Harley couldn't help but groan and stretch her limbs when the doors were pulled open and Tig's face came into view. She stood up, thanking the men for allowing her out first as she wrapped her arms around Tig's neck and allowed him to help her out of the van. "Good to see you, Harls." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek as she grinned and released him.

Pulling her jacket off, Harley eyed the structure that wasn't there when she had left America. She shook her head, tearing her gaze from the child's play set and stretching her aching limbs once more before she turned to see Gemma with Abel. "Coming in?"

Harley nodded, holding her arms out as she took Abel into her own arms and kissed his cheek, following Gemma into the empty clubhouse just as the double doors shut behind the men who were having a church meeting. "It feels amazing to be home, I'll tell you." She muttered, taking a seat in the booth and pulling her legs up onto the chair while she made faces at Abel. "Do you think Tara's alright?"

"Tara's a fighter." Gemma told her, grabbing two bottles of water from the mini fridge behind the bar and moving to sit across from Harley. "There's no way she's dying anytime soon."

"Good." Harley nodded, grabbing the water and twisting the cap off with her teeth before drinking some of it. "Because I actually like her." She found herself admitting with a shrug. "She's always been nice to me. Hell, we used to go out together before I left."

Gemma snorted, remembering the times her daughter would come home at god knows what time of the morning, drunk out of her mind and hollering some tune she had heard at whatever club she and Tara had visited that night. "Didn't you say the same thing about Wendy?"

Harley nodded, not understanding what Gemma was getting at. "I did... I still think Wendy's alright, you know. Apart from the whole addiction thing." The two women fell into conversation about the good old days while they waited for the men to finish up with church. The topic of conversation varied from every aspect of Charming they could think of in order to pass the time.

By the time the double doors were pushed open, Abel had fallen asleep on Harley's chest and the two women were on their third bottle of water, opting for not drinking so early in the day. Harley slowly stood up, making her way to the men and Gemma followed, throwing the bottles in the bin as she did so. "Well?"

"First things first," Clay began, pointing towards Gemma. "We're gonna have to get you up to the cabin." Harley looked between her parents for a moment before she remembered something about a fed charge. "You gotta get out of sight."

"No, I think I'll stick around for a while." She said just as one of the trusted crow-eaters came to take Abel for Harley. She thanked her before she turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Piney's already up there waiting for you." Bobby told her as the men began to disappear around them.

"Let him wait." Gemma snorted, shaking her head slightly. "Nobody knows I'm back... I just wanna sleep in my own bed." Harley understood where she was coming from on that part.

"We'll lock down the garage." Jax spoke up from behind the two women. "She'll be safe."

"Okay... For now." Clay nodded before his eyes landed on Harley's. "You... You're still classed as a missing person along with Abel." Harley eyed her father, not knowing that they had involved the authorities. "Best I go pay Unser a visit... Probably wise to not let them find out for their selves. Grab Abel and the two of you get to the house... Take the two prospects with you."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Harley smiled, lifting Abel from his car seat and making a face at him as she rested him on her hip. She smiled softly at Gemma as she excited the driver's side while Opie and the two prospects parked their bikes and moved towards the two women. One of the prospects was larger than the other, naming himself Filthy Phil while the other had introduced himself as Eric Miles.

Harley waited for the men to grab the few bags they had while Opie grabbed Gemma's most prized position, her pet bird. Harley rolled her eyes when she saw the thing, smirking as Opie sent her a look. She turned and watched Eric lead the way up the path as she walked behind the three of them with Opie.

"Don't you drop that Bird, Baby." She muttered out the side of her mouth. "Gemma will kill you if so much as a feather is harmed." She added as she cackled at the look he sent her before she made her way up the path and listened to Abel's baby babble.

"Bring him on through here, Ope." Gemma called out as Harley moved to take a seat at the long dining table with Abel. Harley couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully as she watched Opie take the bird out of her view and to where Gemma had called for him.

If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that her mother would die for that bird in a heartbeat. Bel began to play with an empty plastic cup that had been left on the table as Harley tried to ignore the two prospects who were taking their job literally. "What is it, huh?" She whispered to Abel who lifted the cup before he slammed it back onto the table. "Look, Abel... Tap, tap." She uttered softly as she brought one of her hands out to tap the top of the cup.

Abel watched her closely before he brought his own hand out and tapped the top of the cup a few times. She laughed, watching as the blonde boy continued his assault on the cup, ignoring the way her stomach seemed to flip every time he turned to see if she was still watching her.

Harley heard a car door shutting outside as she looked up and met Filthy Phil's gaze. Before he had a chance to tell her to stay, she pushed herself from the chair with Abel and made her way into the kitchen, the two prospects following close behind.

The back door was pushed open as Harley grinned at the man who came into view. She yelped loudly, however, when Phil dived past her vision and leaped onto Unser, his full weight pinning him to the ground. "Get off him idiot!" She hollered, laughing loudly and hoping Gemma and Opie had heard her so that the two could share a good laugh.

Eric eyed the situation, looking slightly panicked as Gemma and Opie came into view in the door way. "Get off me, you fat ox." Unser demanded, his voice slightly strained due to his lack of oxygen. Harley could feel her head shaking as she looked over to her mother, seeing the humour dancing on her face as Opie openly laughed, not bothering to hide it. "It ain't funny, okay? He's crushing my back!"

Harley laughed louder when she heard Abel laugh in her arms. Though she was sure he was laughing for the fun of it rather than the situation at hand, she couldn't help but grin brightly as Phil asked what he should do, his voice shaky as he eyed Gemma.

"Just stay right there, sweetheart." Gemma told him, moving to lean against a counter as she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking down at Unser who sent her a look. "What are you doing here?" Gemma finally addressed the man pinned to the ground, his uniform wrinkling in places.

"I came to check on you." He breathed out, trying to take a few deep breaths before he continued. "I'm not here to take you in."

"Why should she trust you?" Harley found herself asking, grinning at Gemma who shook her head with a quiet laugh.

"Talk to Clay!" Unser exclaimed, his voice higher than Harley anticipated it to be.

"I already did." Gemma told him, finding pleasure in the look of annoyance that filled his face. "Let him up." She told Phil who was quick to push himself to his feet, brushing imaginary dirt from his cut and moving to stand beside Eric.

Abel watched the officer move to his feet slowly before he let out another series of laughs which set Harley off as the two laughed together. She shook her head, planting a kiss on the baby's cheek, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she smiled at Unser who held the smallest of grin's.

"Glad I could offer you all some amusement." Unser finally spoke once more, his smile seeming to widen at the sight of Abel's happiness. Harley watched as he turned to Gemma, raising a brow at her mother. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Gemma replied almost instantly, leaning around to motion for the prospects to wait outside the house as Harley got the hint and nudged Opie, motioning to the other room as she left her mother and Unser alone.

Harley twisted as she walked, spinning Abel gently as he grinned up at her, letting out a few sounds of joy as Opie took a seat at the table and watched the two fondly. "Who was meant to be looking after this place?" Harley asked him once Gemma and Unser had moved into a different room. "Gemma's gonna be pissed." She said, motioning to the dead plants as she stopped Abel from pulling them apart. "Do you think Jax is gonna find Tara today?"

"Don't see why not." Opie spoke up, shrugging his shoulders as he lit up a cigarette. "Today's as good a day as any to find someone." He added as he eyed Harley who agreed with him, jumping when the house phone began to ring. "Just leave it, babe."

Harley ignored him, grinning as she wiggled her brows at him before she checked that Gemma was nowhere around. She moved to the phone and picked it up, holding it to her ear. "Gem's whore house, you got the doe, we got the hoe, how can I help you?" Harley answered, biting back her laughter as she heard Opie snort loudly and fail to contain his own.

"Oh... I'm sorry I think I might have the wrong number." The female on the line muttered out. "Sorry for the bother... Have a nice day." With that said, she hung up, leaving Harley to cackle loudly as she turned to watch Opie laugh while shaking his head.

"Wrong number." Harley told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Damn shame too." She muttered, grinning at Abel who had settle for twisting her hair around in his small hand. "We getting back to TM or what?" She found herself asking as she eyed the door that had just been pulled open, Unser and Gemma finally re-entering the room.

"It was nice to see you all." Unser bid the three fair well as he waved at Abel who watched him move towards the door and leave the house. Harley frowned, noticing the slight look of sadness he had been wearing before she shook her head free and raised a brow at her mother.

"Clay called. He wants you-" She pointed to Opie at the table. "-To meet them out of main and the three of us back at TM with the prospects." She finally said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder as Harley nodded.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Haley sat at the bar in the empty clubhouse, slurping her drink through her straw obnoxiously loud in order to make Abel laugh from his spot in the high chair she had ordered Filthy Phil to go pick up. She felt slightly bad for having fun with the baby when Tara was still missing but had decided that Tara wouldn't want her to sit around being sad the whole time. She would want her to look after Abel and keep him laughing even in times of worry.

Abel bounced in his high chair like he was dancing to music on he could hear. His head and arms went up and down while his face was a picture of pure concentration as he eyed the straw, waiting for the moment the noise would fill the air. Harley blew into the straw, watching Abel as he let out loud belts of giggles, clapping his hands together in the air above him.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Filthy Phil finally spoke up from where he had been watching the two. He had been plucking up the courage to say something for a while, not wanting to make himself seem weird. "He's real cute."

"Say thank you, Abel." Harley cooed out, grinning at the baby who continued to clap in the air. She shook her head as she let out a small laugh, turning to face Phil who still looked nervous. She eyed him for a moment, sighing as she leaned against the back of the bar. "It's not your fault Gemma slipped away. She's great at that."

"If anything happens to her, I'm dead." He moaned out, rubbing a large hand down his face as he shivered slightly as though thinking of the prospect of being Kille. "Yeah... I'm dead. Eric and I was hoping we could just tell Juice, you know because he's like the least threatening member and maybe he could find her before the guys got back."

Harley chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Juice can be threatening... What makes you think he wouldn't tell the guys anyway?" She found herself asking the large man, watching as he moaned again before he noticed Eric rushing through from the back.

"She's here... She's doing shit in the kitchen." He said quickly as Harley watched the two men let out deep breaths, their shoulders losing all the tention. Abel made a noise, his blonde brows furrowing as he made a fish face at Harley who returned the gesture just as the clubhouse doors opened, Juice and Happy entering. "She showed up in the kitchen."

Juice smirked, nodding as he patted Harley's shoulder as he passed her, coming to a stop in front of the two prospects. Happy smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he did the same just as Chucky came bouncing in, looking just as weird as he actually was.

"Harley, hey, Harley." He called out as she turned slowly, raising a brow at him as he grinned. "Can I show you something?"

"Er, not right now, okay?" She replied, watching as he nodded frantically, turning on his head and bouncing away. Harley shook her head as she eyed him before she turned back to face the four men.

"It's alright man." Juice told the two prospects who perked up considerably. "You just got Gemma'd... Happens to all of us." He said, reaching out to clap a hand on Eric's shoulder before he slid past the two and towards the kitchen.

Harley eyed Happy who was already looking at her before she smirked as he sent her a wink before he turned to the prospects, his face void of any emotion. Harley could remember the first time she had met Happy in her childhood, she had been scared of him for more than a year before he had brought her a painting by numbers present on her seventh birthday.

He had sat with her for hours and helped her paint the large horse, telling her stories about made-up creatures and how they lived. To say that Happy was from then on referred to as her uncle was an understatement, there was a time in her childhood when she wouldn't leave the clubhouse without him.

"Never happened to me." He stated, menacingly as Harley had to look away from the prospects in fear of laughing at the looks that had suddenly filled their now white faces.

Deciding to help the poor men out, Harley handed Abel the segments of orange she had pealed earlier. "C'mere, Uncle Hap." She called out to the man, hearing him walk towards her and take a seat at the bar as the two prospects dashed away. "Is there any news on Tara?"

"Salazar..." Happy began, rolling his shoulders slightly. "He was something to do with the Calaveras MC... He's got her and Jacob Hale hostage. Cops and feds are everywhere down there." He told her, a small sigh leaving his mouth as he motioned towards the kitchen. "It's why we were trying to find Gemma."

"That's some heavy shit." Harley whispered, running a hand through Abel's hair as he sucked on an orange segment, eyeing her in interest. "Can't wait for shit to settle down around here... Feels like everything had just been building up and it's all going to crash and burn the second something starts to go right."

"Hey," Happy said, nudging her with his elbow. "Nothing bads gonna happen to you round here... I hear a congratulations are in order anyway." Harley raised a brow at him as he smiled softly. "You and Opie back on, yeah?"

She nodded, thanking him silently as she looked up when Gemma and Juice came back in the room. Juice motioned to his phone in his hand as he grinned. "Clay called... Salazar's dead and Tara's alright. They're taking her down to the hospital to check on the baby and get Jax seen to and then they're coming back here for church."

Harley nodded, smiling at Gemma who moved behind the bar to pour some drinks. However, before she had a chance to do anything else, her mind clicked on what Juice had said and found her head shooting up and her mouth falling open. "Baby?"

Gemma looked up, smiling at her daughter as she nodded. "Two months along from what she told me before Ireland." Harley found herself warming as she grinned, thinking on how good a mother Tara was gonna be.

However, once again, her smile faded as he heart seemed to stop beating. "What day is it?" She found herself asking, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared off into the distance, her face void of any emotion.

"Twenty Second." Juice told her from where he was typing something onto his laptop.

Though she had asked for the date, Harley was hoping he was going to say a date in the early teens and not the date he actually did. Her heart rate seemed to pick up, pounding against her ribs as she eyed Abel who was still sat in his high chair. "Ma' I need to talk to you." She said, pushing herself from the bar stool and out towards the kitchen, not waiting for a reply as she began to pace up and down.

Gemma shared a look of confusion with Happy before she placed the drink in front of him and made her way after her daughter, her heals clicking against the kitchen floor as she came to a stop, her hands falling to her hips as she watched her daughter pace. "What's going on?"

"Everything makes sense now and I'm so fucking stupid!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced the tears back, her heart breaking as every moment passed. "I- I can't... This is going all wrong... I can't-"

"Calm down, Harley." Gemma demanded, her own heart beating a little faster and the sudden sight of her daughter looking the way she was. "What's going on? I can't really help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I just thought it was a onetime thing... That the sight of that couple made me feel sick." She said, referring to the sudden sickness she had felt back in Ireland at the sight of the couple who had Able. "Tara's fucking pregnant and It all seems to make sense..." She trailed off, shaking her head as though trying to believe anything else. "I'm late."

Gemma stood with her hands on her hips, raising a brow at Harley before she suddenly realized what she was saying. Her jaw dropped slightly and she dashed forward, gripping Harley's arms gently. "Harley, calm down." She demanded once more. "We don't know anything for sure... Keep breathing, Baby. I'll be back in a minute." She told her, making sure Harley was doing as she was told before she turned on her heal.

Making her way out into the bar area, she surveyed the place before her eyes fell on Filthy Phil's who was sat with Abel. She moved towards him, motioning for Happy to watch the baby before she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote two words on it, handing it to the large man who frowned. "Keep your mouth shut, no one knows what's written on that. I need you to go to the store and pick it up, be quick!" She shouted out as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Harley had taken a seat on the side, chewing on her inner lip as she sat there. Gemma noticed just how vulnerable she looked, noticing how she suddenly looked much younger than she actually was. Knowing her daughter better than most, Gemma merely stood there, her company being more than enough for Harley.

The two stood and sat in silence for what must've been the better part of fifteen minutes. The silence gave Harley the time to think about the prospect of being pregnant again and though she hated to admit it, she hoped to anyone who'd listen that she wasn't. She wasn't prepared for the trauma it left her with the last time.

Gemma shot up as Filthy Phil entered the kitchen, looking towards the two women before he pulled a white bag out from the inside of his cut, holding it out to Gemma who took it, motioning for him to get gone.

Hearing the noise of the paper bag being ripped open, Harley looked over, chewing on her thumb as she noticed the box Gemma pulled open before she shook her head. "I can't do it." She told her mother, shrugging slightly.

"What're you so scared about?" Gemma found herself asking, shaking her own head and pulling the stick out, holding it out to Harley who eyed it. "The sooner we find out, the sooner we can sit around making up scenarios you're already doing." She said. "I know you, Harley. Just take the test and then we can worry, alright?"

Harley stared at it for a moment before she slid off the counter and grabbed the white stick, nodding slowly before she exited the kitchen, shoving the stick in her jacket pocket and rushing past the four men and down the hall to the rooms.

Pushing the door open to the room she knew Opie was staying in, Harley slid in and made her way to the bathroom. Preferring not to take the test in the bathrooms that the crow eaters used, Harley was quick to take the test, shoving the cap back on the stick and washing her hands before she picked it back up, shoving it in her pocket and exciting the room.

"Three minutes." She muttered under her breath, checking the watch on her wrist before she nodded to herself, taking her time as she walked down the hall and back to the kitchen where Gemma was twisting a pan in her hand.

"Done?" She asked, watching her daughter pull the stick from her pocket and rest it on the counter before she backed away and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the ceiling in silence.

For seven minutes the two women stood in silence. Harley continued to stare at the ceiling, singing a song in her head in order to keep her occupied while Gemma continued twisting the pan, her lips pursed as she eyed the stick, not being able to see the results from where she was standing.

Gemma knew the test was ready but didn't want to annoy Harley in any way by moving to look at it. When her daughter was ready, so was she. She tore her eyes from the stick and looked over to Harley who was already looking at her. "Well?"

"Will you look for me?" Harley asked, quietly. "I... I don't think I can bring myself to do it..."

"Sure, Baby." Gemma replied, placing the pan on the side before she wiped her hands down the front of her jeans and took four steps, picking the test and and eyeing it for a moment. She nodded to herself, turning to face Harley as she moved towards her daughter and held the test out. "I think a congratulations are in order."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Pregnant... Again.

Harley couldn't seem to think of anything else for the rest of the night and even through until the morning. She had taken refuge in her room back at her parents house, pleading with Gemma to keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone until she had come to terms with it all. She had ignored every call from Opie, only replying to a text in order to let him know she was safe and okay.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Harley smiled at Clay who had just finished eating. She continued to watch Gemma cleaning up after making pancakes in the kitchen. Harley watched her parents for a few moments, wondering if she would be like the two of them in years to come before she shook her head, hoping she wasn't as disgusting as he parents were, kissing over the food.

Pushing herself to her feet, she moved to grab a container from the shelf and help Gemma to pack up the pancakes in order to take them down to TM where everyone was gathering for the first time in a while. "How you feeling?" Gemma asked once Clay was seen putting his shoes on.

"I'm doing alright." She replied, knowing her mother could see right through her lies due to the amount of sleep she didn't get that was showing on her face. "Or, I will be..." She added, pushing the lid closed on the container and holding it under her arm as she planted a kiss on Gemma's cheek.

Together, the three off them left the house at set off for the lot, Clay riding ahead as Gemma drove the car while Harley sat in the passenger seat, the three containers full off pancakes on her lap. The short journey gave her more time that she didn't want to think on the life growing inside her.

Though she knew she should be happy, her happiness was being weighed down by the loss of her first son. Harley wasn't sure she was ready to go through the same pregnancy she had done with Jacob. She looked up when she noticed Gemma turning the ignition off, thankful that they had arrived and she didn't have to think on anything so much anymore.

Harley pushed the door open, pulling her seatbelt off and sliding out the car as she nudged the door with her hip, allowing Gemma to take two containers from her arms as she carried the last one inside the clubhouse. Almost as soon as the doors were pulled open by Clay, she could hear chatter and laughter that'd been missing from the place for a while.

Frowning slightly when she felt the container plucked from her arms, she sighed with a smile when she noticed Opie making his way towards her, looking slightly worried as he wrapped his large arms around her. "You doin' alright, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I was just feeling a bit... Well, I don't really know what I was feeling if I'm being honest." She laughed, allowing the giant to brush her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for not answering your calls... I love you." She found herself telling him.

"I love you." He told her, interlocking his fingers with her and pulling her over to Piney who was sat on the couch with Bobby and Tig.

The five of them fell into conversation as the rest of the clubhouse spoke amongst their selves. For the first time in a while, everything seemed to be going alright. Though Harley knew that was far from the truth. Tomorrow was the day Gemma and most of the club were being carted off to Jail.

Though she was thankful that Opie wasn't being taken in, she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness at the prospect of being without her whole family. Jax, Gemma and Clay would be inside and she'd be out in the real world. Course she had lived for longer than a year on her own without them, but she always knew that she could be back home within a few hours and see them in an instant.

Prison meant regulations and visiting days. It wasn't so easy to get a hold of someone, should something go wrong. Harley felt her head fall to rest against Opie's shoulder as she struggled to stay awake, suddenly cursing herself for not being able to sleep during the night.

As if knowing, Opie murmured something to the three men before he nudged Harley gently and tilted his head before he stood up, holding his hand out and pulling Harley up. "Where are we going?" She asked, wiping at her eyes as she fought hard against a yawn.

"Back to my dorm." He told her, pulling her out to the hall and down to his room. Harley shrugged, allowing his to pull her along as she pushed the door shut behind her. "You look like you haven't slept in days, babe."

"Gee, thanks baby." Harley muttered, grinning at him as she shrugged her jacket off and kicked her shoes to the corner of the room. The two adults slipped into the bed, Opie pulling Harley into his arms as he muttered for her to sleep while he played with the tips of her hair.

Almost as soon as he had begun to play with her hair, Harley could feel the sleep taking over as she snuggled closer to him and felt his lips on her forehead for a split second, just as she subcommand to the sleep.

SOASOASOASOA

Harley shot up in bed as she heard a knock erupted on Opie's door. She scowled under her breath for being so jumpy before she turned to nudge Opie, her arm touching the bed as she realized he wasn't next to her. She looked to the clock on his bedside table, her eyes widening at the time before she shot off the bed and towards the door.

She pulled the door open and raised her brow as Tig who looked apologetic. "We need your help, Doll." He said, motioning out the room. Harley nodded slowly, moving to pull her shoes on and shrug her jacket on.

Harley followed him down the hall and out into the bar area as she frowned deeply, raising a brow at the sons stood around a pool table. "What's going on?" She found herself asking, watching as guns were being loaded into bags and money was being loaded into other ones.

Noticing the way Opie seemed to be eyeing Clay, she turned to her dad and raised a brow, growing more and more confused as the seconds seemed to pass. "We need you to do something for us, sweetheart." He began, motioning to Jax who sent her an apologetic smile. "We think it's best Tara's not involved, not with her being pregnant and all that."

Harley froze, wondering what it was they wanted her to do. She wasn't prepared to tell the men that she couldn't help them due to the fact that she was pregnant as well. "Tara's car... We need you to take it to a destination that Opie will give you the address too." Jax began, motioning towards Opie who pulled out a map. "You need to drive back here and bring Jimmy back to the clubhouse in the trunk."

Eyeing her brother for a moment, she finally nodded slowly. She didn't see the issue with what they were asking her to do and knew she could probably get it done. Jax held out the keys to Tara's car as she thanked him and watched as the boys grabbed the bags and made their ways out the clubhouse, leaving her alone with Opie.

"You sure you want to do this?" Opie asked, unfolding the map and pulling her into him. "I'm sure we can get someo-"

"I can do it." Harley whispered eyeing the bullet proof vest he was holding under his arm. "You're not making me wear that are you?" She found herself asking with a raised brow. Opie nodded, smirking slightly as he pulled the straps undone and slid it over her head, pulling the straps tight. "Not too tight." Harley whispered, ignoring the look in his eyes as she smiled and motioned to the map.

Opie began to explain the plan to her, insuring she understood it before he showed her the map and pointed to the location. Harley took a moment to memorize the roads before she finally nodded, Taking the handgun he held out to her and shoving it in the back of her trousers. "I love you."

"And I love you." Opie finally said, pulling her into his arms before he pulled away and grabbed the last bag, leading Harley out as she nodded to her dad, moving off towards Tara's car and climbing inside.

Shoving the key into the ignition, Harley pressed her foot and let the car roll through the lot and out onto the main road in front of the sons. With a final deep breath, she nodded to herself and pressed her foot a little harder.

Muttering the directions under her breath as she drove, Harley tried to keep her mind cleared of anything else as she drove, keeping her eyes to the road. The roads struck westwards and left the busy town and the great shoulder of the south-pointing desert mountain-spur drew ever nearer. Harley eyed the deserted road, pulling into a small clearing as she finally released a breath and turned the car off, pushing the door open and breathing in the fresh air.

Harley kicked at the stones beneath her shoes as she took in the beautiful scenery. As the time passed by, Harley found herself looking up towards the road, her lip between her teeth as she waited for the group to make the switch with her.

It felt like a lifetime before she heard the familiar sound of roaring motorcycles growing ever louder. She jogged back to Tara's car and folded her arms across her chest as she watched a row of motorcycles followed by the clubs black van pass her slightly before everything came to a stop.

Harley moved to pop the trunk open, stepping back as she allowed Happy and the prospects to pull Jimmy from the back of the van covered in a brown sack and lower him into the trunk of Tara's car. She nodded to Clay and Jax who both gave her one in return before she turned to Opie who smiled softly at her.

Mouthing a quick I love you to Opie, Harley slid back into the driver's side, waiting for Eric and Filthy Phil to get in her car before she shoved the keys in the engine and pressed her foot on the gas, passing the sons without a second glance.

"How about a little music?" Harley asked, turning the radio on to distract her from the man in the trunk.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

"Co-could I... Could I ask you something?" Filthy Phil finally had the nerve to ask, his voice wavering slightly as he eyed the side of Harley's face. She nodded, not fully paying attention to the large man as she hummed along to the music playing through the radio. "Am I in on some secret that you and Mrs. Morrow got going on?"

Harley laughed, shaking her head as she found the fact that someone had referred to her mother as Mrs. Morrow. "Word of advice... Don't let Gemma catch you calling her Mrs. Morrow... Besides, what're talking about?" She raised a brow as she turned off to the left, coming up to the lot.

"Mrs. M- Gemma... She asked me to get something and I... Well, I don't want to be in trouble with the club." He finally admitted in somewhat of a whine. Harley ignored him, deciding not to elaborate on the shenanigans of the previous day.

She pulled onto the lot and noticed that somehow, the sons were already back before her. Tig stood beside the garage, his arms above his head as he waved her over. Harley pressed her foot on the gas, letting the car roll into the garage before she turned the ignition of and pulled the keys out.

"You seen Jax?" Tig asked as Harley hugged him in greeting before she pulled away and frowned slightly. She shook her head and watched as the man shrugged gently before he moved to greet the prospects.

Harley whistled under her breath, pulling her jacket from her shoulders as she made her way over to the group of men who were say with Gemma and Tara. "Hey." She greeted them, placing her jacket on the picnic table and beginning to unstrap the vest she had been wearing. "Congratulations by the way, Tara." She smiled softly at the woman who thanked her.

"C'mere." Happy spoke up, watching Harley fiddle with the straps on the vest as she tried to pull it off. She smiled, moving over to him and watching as he put his beer on the table before he pulled the strap loose and helped her pull it over her head. "Everything go alright?"

"Fine." She told him, smiling as she did so. "Think you've got a good set of prospects there." She added, thinking back on Eric and Phil who were both polite but understood the world SAMCRO lived in. "I like 'em... Where's Ope?"

Happy shrugged, ignoring her narrowed eyes as he grabbed his beer as the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. Harley looked up, watching as Jax came onto the lot. She couldn't help the frown, however, when she noticed a number of cars enter after him.

The frown deepened when she noticed a prison transit van pulling onto the lot as well. Gemma pulled her under her arm as she stood up along with the rest of the group. What the hell is going on? Harley thought as Tara and Clay stood beside her, eyeing Stahl who had exited one of the cars, pulling her sunglasses off her face.

"Good afternoon." Stahl said, a sinister grin lingering on her lips as she held a folder under her arm, moving to stop a few feet in front of the group. "Where's Jimmy-O?" She asked, brow raising as she did so. No one answered her which seemed to anger the blonde as she scoffed slightly. "Okay, look-" She shifted her weight impatiently. "-I can have a dozen agents here in twenty minutes and they'll shred this white trash shit hole."

Harley shoved her hand in her pocket, fiddling with the keys as she eyed her father whose jaw was locked. "Get him." Clay demanded, turning to nod at Tig and Juice. Harley turned, pulling the keys from her pocket and chucking them back to the two who thanked her.

Harley watched the two open the garage door before they popped Tara trunk and untied Jimmy, removing the sack from his head before they pulled him out onto his feet. The agents who had accompanied Stahl rushed into the garage in order to take over. "Thank goodness for the American justice system!" Jimmy smirked at any member of the sons he could see.

"Jimmy O-Phelan, you're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy to commit a terrorist act." Stahl began, not bothering if he was listening or not before she went on to read him his rights.

"Pleasure lads!" Jimmy exclaimed over Stahl as he was led away by three agents. "Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned, boys. Luck of the Irish, yeah?" Harley continued to watch as she stood by herself while the sons all began to share looks of confusion.

Harley turned and eyed Stahl, not fully understanding how it was that she knew Jimmy was on the lot. Her father asked the question before she had a chance to do so. "How'd you know he was here?" Everything seemed to fall silent for a moment as Harley watched the look of upmost content begin to filter Stahl's face.

Sharing a look with Gemma, Harley turned back to the scene at hand, watching as the agent turned to look at Jax with a smirk. Raising the folder in her hands, she raised a brow. "Because your VP made a deal."

Harley's mouth fell open as the agent spoke the six words, knowing that it was simple enough that she'd just insured Jax's death at the hands of the Son's. She stood frozen, watching the scene play out as her eyes were blown wide, listening to the shouts and watching the shoving being done by the bikers.

"All this time we've been tracking Jimmy, you knew you was gonna turn him over to this bitch!" Clay's voice boomed through-out the lot as Harley jumped when her father lunged for her brother. She caught the tears that Gemma had yet to shed as she moved forward. "You're dead!"

"Dad!" Harley cried out, trying to think of anything to say to help. "Dad, please don't hurt him!" She shouted over the chaos that erupted, taking a few steps backwards when she narrowly missed being shoved due to the fighting, Harley tried to breathe through the panic building within her. "Stop!"

The agents Stahl had brought with her began to pull the sons apart, handcuffing them and taking them off to the transit van. Harley could do nothing but stare in horror as they did so, hoping to whoever would listen that everything was just a bad dream and she'd wake up safe and sound.

However, she knew life wasn't that easy and as she took a look at Gemma in Tara's arms, she knew it was reality. Harley let a tear fall at the prospect of not having her big brother around anymore and though she knew the fate of a rat, she simply loved him too much to agree with the club's ways.

"Your client's will be out in three years." Harley heard Stahl say to Lowen, the club's lawyer. "If they don't kill anyone, parole in fourteen months."

Not caring anymore, Harley allowed the tears to fall as she staggered off to Gemma when Tara ran after Jax. "Ma... W-we have to d-do something!" She cried out, gripping her mother's forearms. "Dad, he's gonna kill him! Please, Ma'!" Harley pleaded, knowing Gemma had never once let her down in her life.

"Baby..." Gemma spoke, her voice cracking as she pulled Harley into her arms, the two crying as the men were loaded into the transit van. 

**SOASOASOASOA**

The roof to the clubhouse had always been a place Harley had been told she wasn't allowed to go in her youth. Jax had made it clear that it was his place to get away from everything and though she had wined like a child, she had always respected his privacy. However, now that she knew she was simply waiting for the news that Jax had been killed in prison, Harley decided that she was allowed to see what all the fuss was about.

It had been a good couple of hours since more than half the club had been taken in for a crime they had pending on them. The once sunny sky had been taken over by darkness, twinkles from the stairs lighting it up slightly. Releasing a deep breath, she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Tara had returned back to the house she shared with Jax and Gemma had been taken back to her own house in order to activate the ankle bracelet she had to wear. Harley had declined their offers to stay with one of the two women, deciding to remain at the clubhouse with Opie.

"H-Harley?" She looked over to see Filthy Phil popping his head through the opened trap door. She raised a brow at him, noticing how awkward he seemed to look. "I've been looking for you everywhere... Jax, he asked me to-" He pulled a small envelope from the inside of his cut. "-give this to you... Read it and burn it after."

Harley nodded slowly, reaching out to take it as she watched him disappear once more. She fiddled with it for a moment, noticing her name scribbled on the front. With a deep sigh, she ripped the top open, pulling out some paper and unfolding it before she scanned her eyes across it.

 _Harley,_

 _If you're reading this, it means Jimmy and Stahl are dead and the club will be doing short time. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Harls. It was a club vote. I'd never turn on my club or my family. Though the two of them really are the same thing to me._

 _I never did get the chance to thank you for what you did for Abel. Things could've been so much different had you not been there. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad you've found your way back home where you belong._

 _Take care of yourself and take care of Opie. Things are going to be rough for a while but I know you can make light of the troubled times. Keep your chin up and don't run off while we're all locked away. I'll look after your dad for you._

 _Love, Jax._

Harley laughed through a new wave of tears, wiping the back of her hand against her cheek as she pushed herself to her feet and moved to the ladder, climbing down it in seconds. The clubhouse was empty, everything being locked up for the night.

Making her way down the hallway, she stopped as she came to Opie's door, pushing it open and slipping in as she grinned brightly at him. Opie raised a brow, noticing the letter in her hands as he gave her a curt nod, a grin of his own taking over as he nodded towards the small fireplace against the wall.

Moving off towards it, Harley dropped the letter into it, watching as it burned up and disappeared before her eyes. "I'm glad everything's finally working out." She found herself whispering, her eyes closing as she took a breath of relief.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

In the following weeks since more than half the members of SAMCRO had been incarcerated, things at Teller-Morrow had been somewhat dull. The clubhouse was nowhere near as full as it usually was which left Harley with very little people to talk to during the day when the remaining members of the club were working in the shop.

Harley had taken to spending her days with Tara when she wasn't working, helping her prepare for another baby while looking after Abel who was looking older and older as the days passed by. Though her heart rate continued to spike when she did help Tara with baby clothes, she had not told another sole of the life growing inside her.

If it was up to her, she'd keep the baby to herself and push it from her mind. However, she knew as the time continued on, she'd have a lot of explaining to do when she did begin showing. Gemma had all but dragged her to an appointment late one Monday morning, deciding that if her daughter wasn't going to look after her unborn grandchild, she'd happily do so.

The two women had sat side by side in the hospital, eyeing up other women who were all pregnant and of various sizes due to how far along they were. Harley could tell her mother was feeling slightly awkward what with all the couples around them. Though she was sure it probably had something to do with her pursed lips and the way she held her bag close to her chest.

"Mum..." Harley found herself speaking up, eyeing a happy couple across from her as she did so. "I know you think I need to tell Opie about the baby... I know he deserves to know but I just can't help feeling that I'm back where I started." She muttered, insuring her words what not heard by any other in the waiting room. "Pregnant and scared."

"It's different this time, Harley." Gemma was quick to counter-act with a shake of her head as Harley raised a brow. She leaned towards her, laying a hand on her knee. "It's different because I know. You didn't tell anyone last time, did you? You're not alone. You're never going to be alone again... I know how you feel."

Harley looked at her, somewhat doubtful that she actually did. Gemma noticed the look on her face as she sighed, looking around to insure no one was trying to listen in on their private conversation.

"My Thomas... I know it's not the same because I got six years with my baby." Gemma whispered, fiddling with a bracelet she was wearing. "I know it's hard for you to carry that child inside you after what happened to Jacob. You don't think I had my doubts when I was pregnant with you?" Harley frowned slightly, not knowing her mother had felt that way. "I didn't want to go through the same ordeal with you as I did your brother. I wasn't ready to lose another child."

Harley nodded, her brain beginning to comprehend what her mother was saying as she gripped her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry for doubting you." She told her, knowing in that moment that Gemma knew her situation best. "Course you felt that way."

"Clay was supportive of my decisions and for a little while, I had convinced myself to just give you up. However, I come to realize that life is precious and if I got even half the time with you as I did Thomas, it would be worth it." Gemma whispered, smiling softly to herself. "Now look at us... So many years down the line and you're here. Healthy and alive."

Harley had been called in not to long after her conversation with Gemma. To say that seeing the life growing inside of her was emotional was an understatement. Harley couldn't seem to keep her tears back as she heard the heartbeat fill her ears and, in that moment, she realized that she wanted the baby.

Which was what brought her to where she was pacing Opie's dorm room, chewing on her inner lip as she eyed the set up on the bed. After a long talk with Tara who was now the second person to know that she was pregnant, she had finally realized the importance of telling Opie before anyone else found out.

She had spent the morning browsing the stores in Lodi for the things she'd need in order to make what she had planned memorable for her old man. Turning to look at the bed once more, she smiled softly at her work, nodding to herself as though she thought it was perfect.

Opie's bed had been made and Harley had brought a new white cover in order for the baby gear she had brought to stand out. In the middle of the bed, she had led out a onesie with the SAMCRO logo on it. She had set out other bits and pieces around the onesie, including the pregnancy test.

With a final deep breath, Harley dashed to the door when she heard it being pulled open. "Close your eyes!" She exclaimed, feeling her heart beating against her chest as she slapped her hands over Opie's eyes.

"What's goin' on?" He chuckled, closing his eyes as he pulled her hand away from his face. He intertwined his fingers with hers and let her pull him along as he raised a brow, feeling her hands on his waist as she turned him in the direction she wanted him in.

"Okay... You can open them." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she took a few steps back and watched him open his eyes. Harley bit the tip of her thumb as she watched Opie eye the bed, his brows furrowed as he moved towards it.

He reached out, running his hands across a teddy bear before he picked the test up and took a look at it. Harley watched closely as he eyed the SAMCRO onesie, his face blank before it broke out into the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. Opie picked the onesie up, running his hand over the logo before he turned to her, noticing how tense she looked.

"Is this for real?" He asked her, not wanting to get his hopes up as he moved towards her, eyeing her for a moment. "Your pregnant?" Harley let a smile take over as she nodded, laughing at the grin on his face. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." Harley nodded, allowing him to pull her into her arms as she felt her feet lift the ground. She laughed loudly as he spun slightly before he put her on the ground once more and moved one of his hands to rest on her stomach.

"I guess this is as good a time as any." Opie said, his voice slightly shaky as he shoved his hand into the inside of his cut and pulled out a black velvet box. Harley felt herself freeze as she watched Opie watching her. "I love you. I really do and I don't see how I could possibly live my life without you in it... I visited Clay the other day and he's gave me his permission..."

"Permission for what?" Harley whispered, already knowing what it was as her hand came up to her mouth and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes despite the happiness she was feeling.

"To marry you." Opie said, pulling the box open and showing her the ring. "If you'll have me. I know things have been rough for us these last few years and I know I've made mistakes. But I also know that you're it for me, babe. You're everything I didn't know I needed and more. You'd make me the happiest outlaw alive if you agreed to be mine."

"I'm already yours, idiot!" Harley laughed, wiping her tears from her cheeks as she grinned, throwing her arms around his shoulders once more. "I love you, Opie. So fucking much that it hurts. I want you and I want our baby. Of course, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, pulling away to press her lips against his.

Opie pulled away, eager to finally get a ring on her. Harley chuckled as he gripped her left hand, holding it out and pushing the ring onto her finger before he smirked, lowering his head and pressing his lips to her now ringed finger.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

"This is not where I expected to be at this point in my life." Harley muttered out around a mouthful of ice-cream, her bowl resting on her oversized stomach as she pointed her spoon at Tara who was sat in a similar position, her own stomach slightly larger. "Engaged and pregnant before I even hit my thirties? Nah, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me five years ago."

"You're already a mother, Harley." Tara said with a shrug, her own spoon being shoved back into the ice-cream. "The engaged part I agree with. I mean, I always knew you'd end up with Opie but I didn't think he'd put a ring on it so soon... Then again, you have been together for years, if you don't count the brief break-up."

Harley snorted, nodding as she eyed the TV. The two females were having a girl's night in the large cabin Opie and Harley had purchased a month prior. Though she had been surprised when he had sat her down and asked if she'd want to look for a place in order for the two of them to live, she couldn't help be grow emotional at the prospect of living with her old man. Feeling as though it was only right, what with the baby on the way, Harley had agreed and the two had used most of their spare time searching and visiting properties In Charming.

The cabin the two had purchased was on the outskirts of Charming, fifteen minutes away from TM and twenty from Gemma's. The cabin itself was of medium size, had three bedrooms and no neighbors for at least three miles. The smallest bedroom had been used to store anything the pair didn't use while the other two were occupied. The largest by Opie and Harley and the medium sized room had boxes inside it which contained baby furniture that Opie had yet to put up.

"You know our babies are going to be born around the same time, right?" Tara smirked, thinking of Gemma who told anyone who'd listen that her two new grandchildren were on the way. "Chucky mentioned it to me yesterday as if I didn't already know... I think he actually thought I didn't know."

Harley chuckled, knowing that she was probably right. "Gemma still pissed that she's not having a granddaughter any time soon?" She found herself asking as Tara nodded. Harley began to think back on the time she and Opie had found out the baby was a boy.

It'd been a sunny Friday in mid-June and Opie had taken the day off from the lot in order to take her to her appointment. Though the two of them knew that they'd be finding out the gender of their baby, Harley really wasn't to bothered on what it was as long as it was healthy.

A blonde woman who introduced herself as Becca had smiled and spoke to the two for a few minutes, updating them on anything and everything that had changed before she had moved to Harley who was lead on the bed and pulled her shirt up.

Gel was squirted onto her skin before Becca had picked up a handheld device and lowered it to the area, spreading the gel around as she turned the machine on and the three of them stared at it. Though it took a moment for Becca to find just where baby Winston was, once she had, Harley grinned brightly at the picture of her baby.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Becca had asked, smiling as Opie nodded, his mouth open slightly as though he had never seen something so breath-taking before. A small thumping echo filled the room as Harley met Opie's gaze and smiled once more, the noise soothing the two in an instant. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yeah... Yeah, we do." Opie said, clearing his throat as he grabbed Harley's hand in his own. Harley watched as Becca moved the wand around, her eyes glued to the screen as she tilted her head from side to side before she pulled away and smiled at the two.

"Looks like you're having a little boy." Becca said, laughing quietly at the grin that had taken over Opie's intense staring Harley found herself chuckling also as she watched him fondly.

Dropping her spoon back into her bowl, Harley nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Abel's going to have a blast bossing them around, I'll tell you." She snorted fondly at the mention of her favorite blonde toddler who was well ahead in his growing.

Abel Teller was a talker. Though of course his vocabulary was limited, he still found pleasure in talking to everyone and anyone about the colour of his trucks or the light up shoes he wore. The blonde boy was the apple in so many eyes that it was almost funny how many people he had wrapped around his finger.

Harley had an incline that it had something to do with the amount of trauma he'd been through in his short life. Born addicted to drugs, kidnapped... Though he didn't remember any of it, Harley knew it was still hard for the adults to forget. However, Abel didn't let anything faze him. His heart condition was treated with medicine that he took daily and overall, the boy was thriving.

"I booked a meeting with that cake designer in Lodi for next month." Tara said, leaning forward to place her bowl on the table as Harley nodded, almost forgetting about her wedding.

"Let's just hope the guys don't do anything in prison." Harley found herself saying as she sighed. "If they don't turn up to my wedding, I'll never forgive them." To say that she had been surprised when Opie had suggested they have the wedding the day they boys were released from prison was an understatement.

For a long while, she had told him no. However, as the time passed and Opie kept pressing her on it, she realized that it gave the boys something to look forward to and something to keep them in check for. She had visited her father every other week and Jax twice a month since they had been incarcerated; Wanting to keep them in the loop on what was happening in her life.

Though she always visited, intending to tell them about the changes that were taking place in Charming, she always seemed to leave with that knowledge still in her brain. Harley wasn't sure why... 

**SOASOASOASOA**

"Welcome to the clubhouse, Thomas." Harley exclaimed, grinning at Tara as she brushed a hand over the baby's head.

Thomas Teller the second was born in the early hours of a windy Wednesday in the middle of September while most of Charming had been sleeping. Harley had received the news a few hours later when Gemma, who had been in the delivery room with Tara, had called to let her know of the birth of her second nephew.

Due to there being no complications, Tara had been released later that evening, the eight-pound baby in tow. Tara and Gemma had invited immediate family and the club to the clubhouse a week later in order to meet the little guy and have a drink in celebration.

"I brought one of these for my little one and thought that it'd be cool for the two to match." Harley said, handing Tara a gift bag as she smirked when she pulled the jumper out. Tara laughed loudly from her space on the sofa as she took in the jumper, reading the bright words across it.

"I'm a son and not in the sense you're thinking?" Tara read the words out loud as a number of people laughed. "Already got his future planned out for him, huh?" She asked, a soft smile on her face as she folded the jumper up and placed it back in the gift bag. "Jesus Christ..." Harley frowned as she followed Tara's eyes and rolled her own at the sight of Ima. "What does she want?"

"I don't know..." Harley trailed off, sighing as she made her way towards the porn-star. Ima didn't speak as she watched Harley move towards her. "Ima, what do you want?" She asked, trying to play nice for the sake of her being pregnant.

"Congrats." The blonde muttered, nodding towards her stomach as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Harley nodded slowly, not believing that the blonde had turned up without planning to cause some sort of issues. "I just want to collect my things from Ja-"

"Why is your shit in Jax's old room?" Harley found herself asking, trying to keep their conversation on the down low so as to not worry Tara. "He's not here so it gives you no excuse to be back there. You realize Tara has recently given birth to his son right? Stop stirring up shit, Ima!"

Ima rolled her eyes, pulling the strap on her bag higher on her shoulder as she eyed Harley. "Look, can I get my things or what?" Harley rolled her eyes before she told the blonde to follow her, leading her through the bar and down the hallway towards Jax's old dorm room.

Pushing the door open, Harley entered the room and moved instantly to take a seat on the bed as she held her hand out to the room, giving Ima permission to gather her things. The blonde swore under her breath as she rolled her eyes, slamming the door shut behind her as she waltzed to the drawers and pulled them open.

Harley eyed the door, her hand resting on her bump as she wondered why the blonde was so pissed. "I'm sorry if Jax ever lead you along." She found herself saying softly, struggling to push herself to her feet before she moved towards the blonde and rested a hand on her shoulder. "If you weren't such a bitch… Maybe we would've got along."

Ima eyed Harley for a moment, knowing that she was probably right. However, she want one to admit when she was in the wrong and instead, scoffed and shoved the brunette away from her harshly. "I don't want your fucking pity!" She shouted, looking away and rubbing a hand over her flushed face. She took a few deep breaths, trying to contain her anger before she frowned, wondering why Harley had not retaliated.

It was then that Ima realized what she had done. Her face paired considerably as she spun around in an instant, her eyes coming to land in the pregnant woman who was gripping the drawers as if her life depended on it.

"Ha-Harley?" Ima stuttered out, noticing the way the brunette was clutching her bump and the pain that'd filled her face. Before she had a chance to ask if she was alright, a gush of water filled the air as Ima stared wide-eyed at the now wet carpet beneath Harley's feet.

Harley whimpered loudly, her heart screaming in her chest as she finally looked up at Ima who looked scared and guilty. "G-Get Opie!" Harley screamed out, moaning at the pain that'd over taken her. "Please be okay…" she whispered under her breath, letting tears roll down her cheek from pain and heartache at the prospect of her son arriving so early.

Ima nodded, dashing to the door and gripping the door knob as she pulled it open harshly. However, as she was about to dive out the room, Ima realized that the door hadn't opened. Feeling an object in her hands, Ima looked down and froze before she turned slowly and looked towards Harley who forced her eyes to the blonde, ready to tell her to hurry the fuck up.

She never got the chance to do so when she noticed the object in her hands, letting out another groan in pain and another wave of tears as she realized that Ima, the stupid bitch had broken the door knob off.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

_**{Mentions of graphical childbirth}**_

"HELP!" Ima screamed, banging a balled-up fist on the back of the door, hoping someone was going to hear her over the laughter and slight music filling the clubhouse. "Help!" Her voice annoyed filled the air once more, sounding much more panicked than before.

Harley groaned as she lowered herself to the floor, leaning her back against the wall as she set to breathing through her nose and out through her mouth. Ima shoved her hand into the bag on her shoulder, shakily pulling out her phone before she pulled it open and frantically searched her contacts.

"Just… Keep breathing, Harley." She told the brunette, wincing at the look of anger that'd been sent her way. Ima turned, listening to the ringing on the other end before the phone was answered. "LYLA! Where are you?"

Harley breathed, vividly listening to Ima's frantic talk as she continued to breathe deeply, wondering why everything bad seemed to happen to her. She knew that the blonde had caused the pain she was suddenly feeling and hoped for her sake that her son wasn't harmed in anyway. She tried not to think about just how early he was coming, preferring to focus on the fact that she was basically in labor.

"Just get here now and tell them we're in Jax's room!" Ima exclaimed before she shut the phone and dashed to Harley, kneeling a few feet in front of her due to her lack of knowledge when it came to childbirth. "I'm really sorry, Harley! I'm Sor-"

"Say you're sorry one more time and I'll kick you so fucking hard!" Harley groaned out, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of pain filled her lower stomach. She breathed through it, singing a song in her head in order to keep her mind off the pain. "God, it hurts so bad." Harley found herself admitting, her breathing picking up slightly. "Help me up." She demanded, holding her hand out to Ima who was quick to dash forward and help Harley to her feet.

Ima said nothing as she allowed Harley to grip onto her forearms, trying not to panic more than she was already doing. The two women paced the room back and forth slowly, Harley breathing deeply and groaning every so often as Ima winced when her blood circulation began to cut off from Harley's harsh grasp.

Ima jumped when she heard banging on the toher side of the door. She met Harley's wide eyes before she opened her mouth. "WE'RE IN HERE!" She shouted out, thankful when she heard the music and laughted die down in an instant.

"What's going on in there?" Gemma's voice demanded as Harley heard the door being fiddled with. "You alright, baby?"

Harley went to open her mouth, a painful moan leaving her mouth instead. To Harley, it felt like a life time till she sure the door being kicked open, the hinges hanging from the doorframe when in reality, it'd been less than two minutes.

Opie's over-sized form came into view as he took a look at the situation, his mouth gaping before he dived for Harley, taking her into his own embrace and nudging Ima out the way. Harley herself ignored everyone else who seemed to want to know what was going on and was thankful when her mother began to shoo everyone away.

"Are you alright?" Opie demanded, trying to catch her eyes before he noticed the way she seemed to grip onto him. "The b-baby?" Harley merely nodded as she nodded towards her soaked trousers. "Shit... Gem! Call an ambulance."

Harley buried her head into Opie's chest when a particularly strong pain filled her lower stomach. She Whimpered loudly when the man tried to lead her to the door, shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I can't move, Ope... Please."

"Alright, alright." He soothed, lowering her to the ground as he followed, eyeing Gemma who seemed to be in pregnancy mode, shooting in and out of the room with blankets and towels. "Everything's gonna be alright... I promise."

"It's not!" Harley cried out, shaking her head as she breathed deeply. "Opie, it's too early... H-He's not gonna-"

"Don't you finish that sentence." Opie interrupted in a harsh demand. "Both you and the baby are gonna be fine. Ambulance is on its way and I'm here with you, yeah?" He told her, his voice shaky as he received a nod from Gemma who had stationed Chibs outside the broken doorway in order to give the three some privacy.

Harley shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, heat beginning to fill her body as she sighed deeply. She vividly heard Gemma talking to Opie before she felt his large hands on her jeans, pulling the button undone and pulling them from her form. Before she had a chance to even blink, he had moved so that he was sat behind her, Harley resting against his chest as Gemma took over, acting as midwife.

"Harley... I know you're scared, believe me, I am to..." Gemma whispered out, making sure her daughter was looking into her eyes before she continued on. "You need to push with the next pain." Harley shook her head rapidly, finally letting the tears fall as she whimpered loudly.

"I don't want to push." Harley told her, letting her eyes fall shut at the heartache she was feeling. "He's early ma'! Please, he's not gonna make it!"

"Harley, this baby is coming now." Gemma told her with a firm nod. "He's coming now and you need to help him along because he can't do it on his own. I know you're scared but do it for your little boy. Do it for Opie." At the mention of Opie, Harley let her eyes fall open once more, her arms gripping his forearms as she felt him squeeze her.

"But he can't come out!" Harley sobbed, clenching Opie's forearms against the pain. "Please, Opie! You can't let him come out yet! He's not strong enough, make him stay where he is, please!"

"We can help him once he's here Harley." Opie found himself telling her, his voice thick with emotion and though he didn't want to admit it, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. "We'll make sure he's safe, Harley." Harley took a few deep breaths before she nodded, meeting Gemma's eyes who smiled softly at her.

So, Harley pushed, and pushed, and pushed. She screamed and cursed, cried out in pain and anger that she had let this happen. She had let harm come to her baby while he was still growing and she knew she'd never forgive herself. Ten minutes was all it took for Harley to birth baby Winston. However, once the tiny little boy had entered the world, Harley felt her heart trying to claw out of her chest.

"W-Why's he not c-crying?" She demanded, her face sweaty and cheeks red as she watched Gemma who was looking equally as scared, the little boy in her arms as she rubbed her hand over his chest, trying to coax the baby into a cry. "Opie..."

"Gemma?" Opie whispered, not caring that tears were pooling from his eyes and he wrapped his arms around a shaking Harley. The two parents watched Gemma intently, praying that their little boy would make his presence known.

Seconds before Harley was about to scream out, Gemma beat her to it as she laughed through a wave of tears. Harley's eyes shot to the baby in her mother's arms whose little legs were now kicking slightly. Another moment passed before the little boy let out a high-pitched wail. Opie was the second to laugh through his tears who was quickly followed by Harley.

The two parents watched as Gemma made quick work of cleaning the baby up with the damp towels she had brought into the room. Once she had did so, she wrapped the tiny baby in a set of blankets before she held him out to Harley who took him into her arms instantly.

"H-He's so small." She stuttered out in a whisper, her eyes glued to the baby's face as she felt herself falling in love with the baby all over again. Opie's hand came into view as he brushed a finger down the baby's face, his hand double the size of their sons head. "Opie he's tiny..."

"I know, baby." Opie whispered, knowing the boy was clearly much smaller than Tara's baby who was a few days old. He didn't have the chance to say anything else as a pair of paramedics entered the room, moving to check on mother and baby instantly.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Charlie-Jay Piermont Winston, or as he was most commonly known, C.J was a smiley baby boy. Though he had his mother's blue eyes and button nose, everything else he seemed to inherit from his father. Whether that be from the structure of his small face or the way he pursed his lips in his sleep; To Harley, he was every bit Opie's son.

Having been born much earlier than anyone anticipated, it came as no shock when he had to spend the better part of a month at the hospital in the NICU. However, being a fighter from day one, C.J's health had soured during his time in the hospital and was released quicker than anyone had thought he would be.

"I've just gotta ask, Lass." Chibs began, smiling softly at the tiny bundle in his car seat as Harley packed up a clean set of clothes for her son in the changing bag beside the two. "Why the Jay?" Harley smiled sadly as she zipped the bag up and pulled it onto her shoulder.

"The Jay was important to Ope and I." Harley told him, wrapping the blue blanket around C.J as she finally turned to look at Chibs who was fiddling with a beer. "Jay is for Jacob." She finally said, watching the man nod with a sad smile on his face. "Charlie will always have a piece of his brother with him, wherever he goes."

Chibs smiled once more, standing to pull her into a hug before he patted her shoulder, bid the baby farewell and made his way to the bar. Harley grinned softly at her son who was awake and staring back at her. Grabbing the handle on his carseat, Harley picked it up and made her way towards the double doors, pushing the open and moving out onto the lot.

Reaching up to pull her sunglasses from her head and onto her face, she fished for her keys in her pocket and began to short walk to her SUV parked beside the office. Before she could make it to her destination, she chuckled as Opie came into view, wiping his hands on a rag and placing the wrench on the car he was working on before he jogged to her.

"You heading off now?" He asked, calling out for Filthy Phil who was already strapping his helmet to his head. Opie pressed his lips to Harley's before he pulled away and took the car-seat from her and made his way to her SUV. Harley unlocked it with the key as she moved to the office, knocking on the door frame.

"I'm off to Stockton now." Harley told her mother, smiling at Unser who was sat on the sofa, drinking coffee from a mug. "You want me to tell dad anything?" She found herself asking, not knowing when the last time Gemma had visited Clay was.

"No, baby." Gemma told her, pulling her glasses off and twisting in her chair to grin at Harley. "You go and let your dad meet his grandson, yeah?" She said, noticing just how radiant Harley was looking in that moment. "Give him my love."

With a final nod, she bid the pair farewell and turned on her heal, making her way to the SUV just as Opie was shutting the back door up after buckling C.J 's car-seat in. Once the two stood in front of one another, Opie pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to the spot just below her ear before he pulled away.

"Drive safely, baby." He muttered, his hand going to the back of her neck for a moment as Harley nodded. "I'll see you back home." He finished, pulling her face towards his and kissing her fiercely.

Harley pulled away once more, rolling her eyes at the grin he sent her as she pulled the driver's door open, pushed the changing bag onto the passenger seat and entered the SUV, pulling the door shut behind her and shoving the keys in the ignition. Turning the radio down to a lower volume, she pressed her foot on the gas and let the car roll to a start before she excited the lot, Filthy Phil following close behind on his bike.

The drive to Stockton state prison was for the most part quiet. Harley sung along to the radio under her breath as C.J was lulled to sleep by the vibrations the car produced. Harley ignored the new additions to Charming curtesy of Hale and wondered when the boys in prison was going to be told about the changes.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into the car-park and snagging one close to the doors. Harley hopped out the car and gathered up the changing bag before she moved to the back and unstrapped the car-seat before she lifted it up and out the car. Locking the car behind her, Harley chewed on her inner lip and eyed Filthy Phil for a moment who had parked beside her, pulling out a magazine to read while he wanted.

"Er, Phil?" She called out, snorting when he jumped and turned to look at her, his eyes wide as he pushed his glasses onto his face before he raised a brow. "You wouldn't mind coming in with me, would you? Prison isn't really my thing and I don't want to be sat around waiting with him on my own."

Filthy Phil nodded frantically, swinging his leg off his bike and following after her. The two entered the prison, starting the process of going through security which took them longer than necessary due to C.J being with them. Once they had made it through, Harley had chosen a table that was off towards the side which held a little more privacy.

Harley and Phil fell into small talk as Harley rocked the car-seat slightly while they waited for the prisoners to be released. Before long, a beeping filled the air as the doors of to the left slid open, and three prisoners walked out. Harley grinned as she stood up, moving around the table to throw her arms around Clay's shoulders. "Hey, dad!"

"Hey, baby." He greeted her, pulling away from her when one of the guards called out that it was enough touching. "How're you doing?" He asked, shaking Phils hand and giving the large man a firm nod.

"I'm really good, dad." Harley told him, wanting to make sure that he knew she was fine and not to worry about her. "How're you and the boys?"

"We're hanging in there." He told her as his eyes landed on the car-seat. Harley grinned at the way he seemed to light up at the prospect of being feet away from his first blood grandson. "You brought the little guy along?" He asked, his eyes moving to look at her as she nodded.

"I think it's only fair that C.J gets to meet his grandpa Clay, huh?" She said, kneeling down as she unstrapped the baby gently and pulled the blanket from around his form. She lifted him out the car-seat and into her arms as she moved to stand back in front of Clay who looked to be in awe of the bundle. "Meet C.J, dad... Do you wanna hold him?"

"Is that allowed?" He found himself asking though he really didn't care if it was. Harley nodded, telling him that she had spoken to a guard before she handed the baby to her father, watching him watch her son.

The time seemed to pass by quickly as Harley and Clay spoke about everything and anything while Phil had excused himself to a lone table in order to give the two some privacy. Harley could see the love in her fathers eyes for her little boy and couldn't help but feel her heart soar at the sight. Though she knew Clay had a lot of love it his heart, it was rarely shown nowadays and the rare show was much needed.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

It was a sunny Monday morning, the air fresh and wind non-existent as Harley and Tara stood by a set of swings, pushing two babbling babies; Abel running nearby as he climbed across the apparatus and called out to the two females regularly in order to show them his skills.

The park itself covered a wide area that could fit about three small houses within it. The grass was a stark green colour and looked as though it was freshly cut. Placed around the peremiter of the park were benches for people to sit and keep an eye over their children. Dogs could be heard barking every so often from the surrounding fields as the two women shared a few laughs.

"Have you finished all the wedding planning?" Tara asked, looking over to the slide to insure Abel was still within her eye-sight before she turned to look at Harley once more.

Harley nodded slowly, grinning down at C.J who was clapping his small hands together as she pushed the swing gently. "I think so, yeah." She said, not fully knowing herself. "Gemma's adamant that she wants to have all the food made in her kitchen." She found herself snorting, knowing her mother was picky when it came to the way food was made. "Opie reckons we should just leave her to it...

"It's only a week until the big day." Tara offered up, chewing on her inner cheek as Harley grinned and wiggled her brows slightly. "What?" Tara laughed, raising a brow at the look that'd filtered her face.

"It's a week until my wedding, and until you get your old man back." She said, laughing at the redness that's pooled in her cheeks. C.J reached his arms out, whining slightly as Harley gripped him under the arms and lifted him from the swing and onto her hip. "Bet your excited."

Tara shook her head as she tried to hide the smile while she picked Thomas up and called out for Abel. Harley placed C.J in his push-chair, insuring she strapped him in correctly before she pulled the sun cover over. "I've got to go down to the hospital to fill out a few forms for an order." Tara spoke up as the two women excited the park.

Harley nodded, walking with Tara to her car as she smiled at Abel who pouted due to leaving the park. "Mummy, I want to go with Auntie Harley!" He exclaimed, looking up at Tara who eyed him for a moment before she turned to raise a brow at Harley who grinned, nodding slightly.

"I don't mind." She offered up, motioning the C.J in his push-chair as she nodded towards the pavement. "I'm walking down to TM anyway... He's welcome to come with me."

Tara nodded after a moment, kneeling down to talk to the blonde boy who nodded frantically before he dived for Harley and gripped the side of the push-chair. "Bye Mummy!"

"Bye Abel." Tara called out, climbing into her car as Harley set off across the street and began the short journey to TM with the two boys.

The journey itself was filled with random talk of everything that passed through Abel's mind while Harley listened, asking him questions and answering his own questions every so often. She had stopped off in a corner shop on the way and brought the blonde boy some chocolate before the two set off once more.

However, just as Harley was about to cross the road and turn off down the long road where TM was located, a man stopped beside her, smiling softly as Harley scoffed at his uniform. "How can I help you, Sherriff?"

The dark-skinned Sherriff smile turned into somewhat of a smirk as he greeted Abel who clung to Harley's leg, not replying to the man. "Just offering a hello. Why assume I need help with anything?" Harley kept her face void of emotion as she merely raised a brow. "Sherriff Roosevelt, Charming's new law enforcement officer."

Harley continued to stare at him, watching as his smirk faltered slightly. She eyed him when he looked to C.J who had fallen asleep. "I'd introduce myself, but something tells me you already know who we are." She said, a small smirk of her own growing as he asked what she meant. "I mean, you could've chosen anyone to stop and talk to-" She motioned to the people walking the streets. "-Yet you stopped me."

Roosevelt nodded slowly, smiling once more as he held his hand out and began to walk beside Harley who tried to keep her guard up. "I'll walk you back to Teller-Morrow shall I, Harley?" Harley didn't say anything as she gripped Abel's hand when the need to cross the street arose. "I'd say you're more valuable to me that a member of the club."

"How'd you work that out?" Harley asked in an instant, laughing dryly as she released Abel's hand but kept him close to her. "Why're you so interested in the club anyway? They literally ride motorbikes for a living." She knew that he saw right through her lie but didn't say anything else.

"You, Harley Morrow are the only women connected to the club in a way that's not only a daughter of a son, but a sister of one and engaged to one to." Harley merely raised a brow, wondering what the fuck he was actually trying to say. "Things in Charming... They're going to be changing. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but sometime soon. The gangs, the violence, the blood. Everything."

"As I've already told you," Harley began, noticing the lot nearby and meeting Chibs's eyes who frowned slightly before she turned to look at the Sherriff, stopping him from moving forward. "I don't know of any gangs around these parts. SAMCRO? It's a club and I can assure you, I have no say in what my dad or my old man do. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

With that finally said, Harley walked off, insuring Abel was following her as she entered the lot and allowed the blonde boy to run off towards Unser who was sitting at one of the picnic tables. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Harley twisted the push-chair and set off for the office where she could see Gemma looking through some books.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Gemma greeted, pushing herself to her feet and moving towards Harley as she looked down at C.J with a smile. "How was it?"

"Fine." Harley told her, pulling her jacket of and moving the push-chair to the wall as she dropped onto the sofa and sighed. "Abel's outside with Unser. He wanted to come with while Tara stopped by the hospital... Listen, that new Sherriff just stopped me on my way back here." She told her mother, noticing the way she lowered the book and raised a brow.

"Well, what'd he want?" Gemma asked, her brows furrowing as she knew the club hadn't been doing anything to catch the Sherriff's attention in months. "I've seen him sniffing around town last week."

"Just told me shit about how he's going to be changing thing's in Charming and how he thinks I'm some sort of queen around here." She found herself snorting as Gemma laughed slightly, shaking her own head as she moved back to the desk.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence as Gemma continued to fill out paperwork while Harley read a magazine. C.J's cute snores would fill the air every so often which caused both women to smile softly.

Harley checked the time, wondering just when Opie would return from being called out to tow a car back to the lot before her ears picked up on the sound of the tow truck. She looked up and out the door, grinning when she watched the truck pull onto the lot.

Pushing herself to her feet, Harley made her way out the office, crossing her arms over her chest as she smiled and watched her over-sized fiancé climb out the truck and make his way towards her. Her grin turned to confusion when she noticed something different about him, her eyes narrowing as she looked to his cut. "What the..."

"You like it?" He asked, motioning to his cut as Harley nodded slowly. "Stopped off the get it done." He said as Harley noticing just how clean his cut actually looked. Though the patched were still a little grubby, the leather looked almost brand new. "Gotta look good for our wedding, Babe." He told her.

"It's not for another week, idiot." She laughed, allowing him to pull her into his arms as she reached up to plant her lips on his. "How'd you know it won't get dirty by then?"

"I don't." Opie shrugged, his large hands cupping her face as his eyes seemed to twinkle. "I just want to show off to the boys when they get out." He added as Harley laughed, knowing that a clean cut was something to be envious of.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Slowly and reluctantly, Harley pulled the covers from her face. She forced her eyes open as she took in the room, streaks of sunlight penetrated through the half open curtains behind her as she sighed with a grin, stretching her limbs out and letting out a small laugh.

The first day of her new life. Harley laughed once more at the words, knowing that despite the fact that she was getting married, there was nothing new about it. However, she couldn't help the giddy feeling she suddenly felt due to the one man who had always held her heart. The one man who had always loved her deeper than anyone else.

Dragging her feet of the bed, she rubbed her knuckles on her closed eyes before she stretched her arms above her head and yawned quietly. Eyeing the travel cot against the wall, Harley frowned when she noticed that C.J was absent before she realized that Gemma had probably taken him.

Despite the fact that Gemma was far from traditional, she had put her foot down when it came to the night before the wedding and all but demanded that Harley stay the night at hers. Harley had agreed reluctantly, realizing that she'd probably wake up alone if she stayed at her own place anyway due to Opie needing to be up early in order to transport the many bikes down to the prison.

With a final sigh of contentment, Harley pushed herself from the bed and over to the door, pulling open before she set of out and down the stairs. Gemma could be heard in the kitchen as Harley made her way down the hall and smiled when the woman came into view.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Gemma greeted, planting a kiss on her daughters cheek while she continued to stir a saucepan. Harley greeted her, moving off towards the bouncer C.J was happily sat in as she kissed his forehead. "Hungry?"

"Er... I really don't think I could stomach anything." She admitted, chewing on her lip as she eyed the wedding dress that was covered and hooked on the kitchen door. The dress itself had taken months to find, Harley not being happy until it was something she'd actually wear.

The dress was white and had detailed sleeves that stopped just above her wrist. Most of the dress was made of lace and had a pale white fabric beneath it for modesty. However, despite the fine details, the dress was still every bit Harley.

"Understandable." Gemma said, leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking from her mug. "The plan is for everyone to meet us there... We'll use the cabin to get you all dressed up and make you look a million dollars so you don't have to travel around in your dress."

Harley nodded, chewing on her inner cheek as she eyed her son who was dripping all over his fist. "What about him?" She found herself asking, not knowing if she wanted him with her when she was getting ready or if he should sick with Opie. "I mean, I'd like it if he was with me for a little bit... He keeps me calm, you know?"

Gemma nodded, placing her mug on the counter. "He'll be with us for a bit and then I'll get someone to take him to Opie. When the time comes for my baby to walk down that isle, He's gonna sit with me, Jax and Tara." Harley nodded, not finding a faught in the plan.

The two women fell into a comfortable conversation as they waited for the plans to kick into motion. The day prior had been a hectic one for everyone involved in the wedding. Gemma had called in every old lady she knew and spent the day in the kitchens, cooking and baking every time of food she knew how to make. Once she had all the food done and wrapped she had dragged everyone down to the clearing where the wedding itself was taking place.

A cabin nearby was used as a place to stash the food as well as where Harley was going to be stationed the day of the wedding in order to get ready and be near the drama. While the morning was spent cooking, the afternoon was spent decorating and setting out chairs and tables in the clearing in order to make the venue the best it could be.

Once the clocks had hit ten am, Gemma had clapped her hands together and grabbed everything the two would be taking with them while Harley grabbed C.J and followed her mother out to the car, her heart beating abnormally fast.

Due to just how nervous she was, the journey to the venue seemed to last a lifetime as Harley stared out the window, chewing on her inner cheek and trying to keep her breathing under control. She found it hard to do so when she knew that she was going to be married in less than three hours. 

**SOASOASOASOA**

Opie Winston took in a deep breath of fresh air as he leaned against his bike, ignoring the chatter around him as he eyed the prison, wondering why it was taking so long for the boys to be released. Though he was far from nervous, Opie had to admit that his heart hadent stopped beating profoundly since he had woken up that morning.

He found himself grinning slightly at the prospect of being married by the end of the day. Course, he wasn't too big on weddings himself, not fully understanding why people felt the need to marry a loved one. However, he couldn't deny the desire within his heart at the fact that Harley Morrow was taking his last name. He chuckled slightly to himself, loving the fact that not only could he give Harley his children, but he could give her his last name as well.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud noise filled the air, pulling the men out of their conversation as the doors to the prison were slide open, a group of men making their ways towards them. Opie grinned, standing fully and pulling the cut off his bike as he walked towards the gates, ignoring the hollering from behind him as he came to a stop.

In an instant, he brought his arm up and released the cut as Jackson Teller smirked and grabbed it, pulling his best friend into a hug. "Good to see you on this side, brother." Opie spoke up, pulling away as he watched the short haired blonde shrug his cut on.

"Shit, it's good to be here, man." Jax replied, a smirk of his own falling to his lips as he raised a brow. "Big day for both of us, huh?" He asked, watching his best friend laugh as the two walked towards the row of bikes. "Gotta say, good luck being stuck with that sister of mine for the rest of your life."

"Ah, I wouldn't do it without you." Opie admitted, nodding at Clay who nodded back.

"Thank you, Stockton." Clay spoke up as the boys climbed onto the bikes. "Let's get the hell out of here! I've got a daughter to walk down the aisle." He exclaimed, loving the fact that he could say it out loud as his brothers hollered. 

**SOASOASOASOA**

"Ma..." Harley trailed off, nodding towards the road ahead as Gemma swore under her breath. Harley shook her head, wondering what she had done for today to fall into pieces as she eyed the men when she felt Gemma pull over. "Let me go." She growled.

Harley noticed the two officers almost instantly as she ignored them, waltzing past the pair and towards where a majority of the club were sat on the ground, handcuffed and looking slightly smug. "Hey, Doll!" Tig called out, noticing her before the others. "We were just talking about you."

The officers began to talk to each other rapidly before one of them looked up and towards Harley "Miss, you can't talk to the-"

"Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the men. Gemma hopped out the car and called the two officers over as Harley glared from face to face. "Why the fuck are you all sat around here handcuffed? If any of you even think of saying club business, I'll end your life's right here right now."

"Congratulations, Harley!" Bobby exclaimed after a moments silence, sending a look to the other men who quickly caught on and congratulated her also. "How is the little guy?" Harley bit her lip, trying to keep her annoyance at bay but couldn't help the little smile that overtook her face when C.J was mentioned.

"He's fine." She offered up, not being able to stay mad at the men in front of her. She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she noticed the two officers making their way towards them. "Here we go..." She trailed off, hoping they weren't about to be arrested.

"You're free to go." One of the officers stated, looking pissed to do so as the two of them set to unlocking the cuffs. Harley rolled her eyes with a smirk, holding her hand out to help Bobby off the ground before she moved down the line, helping the men who were still on the ground. "Try any other shit, I'll have you down the station faster than you could blink."

Harley smirked as she stood beside Tig, watching the cruiser disappear from view as she clapped her hands together and turned to the men. "Who wants to meet Opie's twin?" She asked, wiggling her brows as she did so.

Happy was the one to look up, his eyes doe like as he looked towards the car. "He's here?" He asked, eyeing the car as he waved out to Gemma who waved back. Harley nodded, leading the pack of men towards the car as she pulled the back door open and moved away, allowing the men to meet the littlest Winston.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

"Fuck, I'm so nervous." Harley breathed out, fanning herself with her hand as she paced the length of the small cabin. Gemma watched her daughter from her spot beside the door as she sighed herself, knowing that Harley was working herself up over nothing. "Is it me or is it hot as shit in here?"

"Harley, you need to calm down, Baby." Gemma told her, taking a look out the window as she did so, praying that Clay would hurry up and make his way up to the cabin. "Your dad's here, he'll be making his up here it a second, just breath."

Harley nodded, muttering something about breathing under her breath as she closed her eyes for a moment and stopped pacing. Gemma watched, believing that she had managed to calm her daughter before she watched Harley's eyes snap open and her smile fall.

"This is ridiculous!" Harley whined, turning to face Gemma as she sent her a pleading look. "Can you get my baby please?" She found herself asking, knowing she'd feel much better with C.J in her arms. Gemma was quick to nod, making her way out the cabin and out of Harley's sight.

Harley let out a deep breath, lowering herself to the sofa as she looked up at the ceiling and tried to keep her clammy hands off her dress. Harley savoured the alone time she had been given as she reflected on every situation she had been through that had brought her to that moment.

However, before she had a chance to work herself up again, the door was pushed open and Clay came into view, C.J babbling in his arms. "Hey, Sweetheart." Harley couldn't help but notice how cute her son looked In his small tux.

Harley grinned, pushing herself to her feet as she moved towards her father and hugged hip tightly, thankful that he was out of prison and where she needed him most. "Hey Dad..." She muttered, ignoring the way C.J's hand moved up to tug on her hair as if he thought Clay was only his to hug.

Pulling away, Harley took the little boy from Clay and kissed his little cheek before she turned back to Clay who looked cleaner than she had ever seen him. If she was honest, everyone she had seen that morning looked much cleaner and she was thankful they had cleaned up for her wedding.

"Everyone's ready when you are." Clay finally spoke as he smiled at Harley, emotion swimming in his eyes. "I'm ready when you are." He added much more quietly as Harley frowned, raising a brow at her father. "To give my little girl away to a man... You're not really my little girl anymore at-"

"I'll always be your little girl, dad." Harley cried softly, laughing through her tears as C.J looked from Harley to Clay before he babbled something loudly. "C.J thinks so to." She added on after a second thought. "I-I... I'm ready." She said, nodding as she looked up once more, taking a deep breath before she held her arms out.

Clay nodded, taking her arms into his own and moving off towards the door. C.J continued to babble as Harley took a final deep breath and moved out the door, releasing Clay's arm in order to do so as the tow of them moved down the wooden steps and over towards a white carpet that had been led out.

A quiet thum of music filled the air as Harley held her son in one arm, wanting him close to her while she walked down the aisle and looped her other arm through Clay's. It was almost as though as soon as the music began playing, all eyes turned to the end of the aisle and Harley couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious of that fact.

Despite the fact that his mother was feeling like a zoo animal under all the eyes, C.J seemed to bathe in it as he babbled loudly, drawing Harley's attention away from her insecurity's and to her son. Clay grinned also, finding it ironic that his grandson seemed to pick up on when his daughter was feeling out of place.

However, in an instant, Harley looked forward, her eyes meeting Opie's as she grinned. Everyone else seemed to disappear as she grew nearer and nearer to her old man. The man with whom she loved and truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It was as Harley felt Clay come to a stop that she realized she had come to the end of the aisle. She sobbed quietly as she smiled, watching as her dad passed her off to Opie, tears pooling in the old man's eyes as he gave Opie a curt nod. Jax came into view for a split second, holding his hands out to take C.J from Harley before he moved to stand a little bit away from Opie.

Harley smiled, thankful that her son still got to share a part in her big day as he leaned his head against his uncles arm. "You ready?" Opie whispered, interlocking his fingers with hers as she nodded, turning to face the priest before her smiled turned into confusion at the sight of a patched member who grinned at her.

"Brothers and sisters!" He began, his voice sounding as though he honestly had no clue what he was doing. Harley couldn't help but force back her laughs, knowing this was someone's idea of spicing it up rather than having an actual priest. "We come together today under the all-seeing eye of nature. To witness the blessed joining of Opie and Harley... I'd like to share with you a blessing of the Ecclesiastes."

Harley turned, facing Opie as he threaded his fingers with hers and stared at her with a look full of love. The look he always gave her when she stared at him. Harley couldn't help but smile through a wave of tears, squeezing his hands in hers as she did so.

"Two are better than one because they have a good reward for their toll." He began once more, his voice echoing throughout the clearing. "For if they fall, one will lift up their fellow. But woe to them who is alone when they fall and has not another to lift them up! Again, if two lie together, they keep warm, but how can one keep warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him; A threefold cord is not quickly broken."

Harley raised a brow at Opie who fought hard against a smirk. He was thinking the same thing she was... What the fuck was he going on about. Harley bit her lip, hearing a few coughs go around as she met Jax's eyes who smirked at her, rubbing his hand over C.J's back.

"We shall now listen and recite to the vows written for each of our beloved here today." Harley smiled, nodding as she released Opie's hands in order to wipe at her tears before she smirked once more.

"Harley." Opie began, clearing his throat as he gripped her hands once more. "I think to myself some days... 'Remember that girl, way back when you thought you were the toughest son of a bitch to walk through Charming, who pushed her way into your heart, breaking down everything you worked so hard to build up.' I sit and I think on that, because that girl turned out to mean everything to me. Not only did she give me her heart in return for mine but she gave me two boys... One of whom lives within our hearts." Harley fought hard against the wave of tears at the mention of Jacob, her eyes falling on C.J for a moment. "No words could ever describe how much I love you Harley Rose Morrow."

Taking a deep breath, Harley smiled once more. "Thing is Ope, there is no-one else." She began, chuckling slightly. "When I'm old and grey and our grandchildren come to visit, I want to be able to tell them that I was the luckiest girl alive... Because it was with you that I loved, properly... Fully." She admitted, noticing just how emotional Opie looked. "If I'm being honest, 'Till death do us part' is morbid to me... I want the, 'And they lived happily ever after.' Because I'm not about to start a life with my husband by thinking about death. You're my soulmate, Opie Winston and we'll always be together in this life and beyond. Our love... It endures forever."

Harley felt him squeeze her hands before she watched Opie turn to Jax, holding his hand out as Harley turned to grin and her parents who smiled back in return. A cold metal was placed in her palm as she took the ring from him, gripping his hand in hers.

"With this ring," Harley began, sliding the band onto his ring finger. "I vow my love to you. I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, through anger and through happiness because you're mine." She finished, allowing him to grab her own hand in return.

"With this ring," Opie began, sliding the much more detailed ring on Harley's ring finger. "I vow my love and I promise always to cherish and protect you." He admitted.

Harley eyed her brother over Opie's shoulder for a moment as he leaned in. "What else?" He asked, slyly as Harley rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up at the prospect of Opie declaring something for everyone to hear.

Opie rolled his eyes, sending looks of apology to Harley. "And treat you as good as my leather and-" Harley laughed as everyone wearing a cut, minus her brother and father, seemed to join in, basking in Opie's embarrassment. "-Ride you as much as my Harley."

"By the power invested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the state of California," The patched fake priest began, holding his hands in the air slightly. "I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now-" He leaned towards Opie, pointing towards Harley. "-Kiss your bride!"

With a final grin, Harley allowed Opie to pull her into his arms, her lips meeting his as she ignored the up-roar of cheers and whistling that surrounded them. Opie pulled away, turning to Jax and grabbing C.J and bringing him into his arms as he wrapped his other arms around Harley and turned to face the mass of people who continued to cheer.

As the beaming bright sun set over the breathtaking town of Charming, the party marking the marriage of Mr and Mrs Winston, was still in full swing. The sky had darkened considerably, however, thanks to Tara's thinking days before, strings of fairy lights and lanterns lit up the clearing in which the wedding and after party was taking place.

Harley stood with C.J on her hip, her mother in front of her as the two woman swayed with the little boy to the music that hadn't stopped playing for hours. Harley seemed to have a permanent glow to her face as she grinned brightly at her son, taking in his features as he yawned.

"I think someone's tired" Gemma cooed, brushing a hand over the baby's dark hair as he rested his head against his mothers shoulder. "You want me to take him for a bit?" Harley nodded, thanking her mother as she passed her son over and kissed his head, watching the two of them leave.

Shaking her head as a quite laugh escaped her, Harley took a look around at everyone surrounding her. For the first time in a very long time, she felt content with what she saw. Though a few people she didn't actually know, Harley couldn't help but feel as though everything was slowly but surely falling into place.

"Wanna tell me why you're stood on your own looking like you're about to jump someone?" Opie voice. Reached in her ear as she laughed, leaning into him when he pulled her into his arms. "Cause I need at least a five minute head start if I'm driving the getaway cage." He added, causing Harley to shake her head and look up at him. "What?"

"You know, I love you. So much." She breathed out, watching as his brows raised for a moment as if asking her what she was getting at. "C.J and I… You mean the world to us. I want you to know that because we're your family now. We always have been and we always will be… We love you, Ope."

"And I love the both of you." He replied without a second hesitation. "What's brought all this on? I thought all the sappy shit was over and done with Harley Winston." He said, simply because he could. "If you make me cry in front of people again, I promise you, I'll embarrass you somehow!" He exclaimed as Harley chuckled.

"Wanna sneak off now?" She found herself asking, wiggling her brows as she did so. "C.J's things are already at my parents so we just have to say bye and make sure they know we're leaving."

Harley watched as Opie nodded, a smile of his own filtering his mouth as he pulled her along towards the table that housed, Clay, Gemma, Piney, C.J and Bobby. She shook her head slightly as a chuckle left her when she noticed C.J asleep in her father's arms, his mouth slightly and his limbs stretched out.

"We're heading off now." Harley spoke up, moving to brush the baby's hair back as she planted a kiss on his head, planting another on her father's cheek before she moved to Gemma to do the same. "You sure you'll be alright-"

"Get gone, girl." Clay interrupted with a pointed look as he pulled the soft blanket a little tighter around C.J's form. "He'll be safe with us." He added, knowing just how protective she was of her son due to Jacob. "Though I don't want to say it because I'm trying not to think of it, have a good night." He forced out, ignoring the way Harley laughed as she bid them farewell and allowed Opie to drag her along to his truck.

With a final cheer from the wedding guests that had all stood to watch the pair leave, Harley grinned at her husband before she threw her hand up out the window as Opie drove off down the cobbled path towards the road.

The two had decided not to go away for a honeymoon, preferring to stay in Charming. They had, however, been granted a night alone together from Gemma and Clay who had all but demanded that C.J spend the night with them in order for the newly wed to at least have some alone time following the actual ceremony.

It was as Harley was sat in the passenger side of Opie's truck, staring at him intently that she realised. She realised that their marriage had been inevitable from the time she was a teen. They were inseparable. Each was the centre of the universe for the other and they were so relaxed in each other's company, so caring.

Their love for one another radiated from them, touching the lives of everyone they knew. Over the years, though they had had their ups and downs, they remained devoted to one another. Through family tragedy's and through the rough times. Now they sat alone in a truck, on their way to the cabin in which they called home, happy, radiant and proven by two rings worn on two fingers, married.


End file.
